What the? III
by ShadowPirate
Summary: The third story in my trilogy where three people from our world (2 boys, NOT Mary-sues) are brought to Tortall. What will they do when the impossible happens? Please read my other two stories before you start this one, otherwise, it won't make much sense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another year, another story, right? Yay! I'm actually really excited about this one, which might be disappointing to some of you: I don't plan on using a lot of Tamora Pierce's characters, because I'll mostly just be borrowing her world and creatures.  
  
***In our world***  
  
Phi blinked drowsily and rolled over in her bed, and stretched her arm across Alex. He murmured something and rolled over so that he was facing her, "What is it...? "He glanced over his shoulder at their clock, "...honey, it's three o' clock in the morning..."  
  
"I know...but I thought I heard a knock on the door..."  
  
Alex sat up sleepily and Phi quickly pulled up their covers as their bedroom door creaked open and a small boy poked his head through. Phi smiled sleepily and motioned for the child to come closer, "What's the matter sweetie?"  
  
"Mommy, I had a bad dream again..." He crawled up onto the bed and Phi hugged the boy as Alex reached over and turned a light on.  
  
"Oh...again, Devic? Do you want to tell us what it was about?" She began to stroke the boy's brown hair and Alex looked somewhat concerned. This was the third nightmare he had had this month. The poor boy was going to get insomnia if this kept up.  
  
The boy shook his head but said anyway, "It was about you and Daddy and Uncle Tom...and there was this mean man and some other people and he was hurting you mommy..."  
  
A small light flashed in Phi's eyes but she smiled and lifted up Devic's head so he was looking up at her, "Don't worry...It was just a dream. See, I'm still here, and so is Daddy." Alex nodded and moved closer to them, putting his arm around his son who was trembling now and about to burst into tears.  
  
"But...but...Mommy, you were getting hurt, and the mean man was laughing at Daddy and Uncle Tom and another boy!"  
  
Phi began to gently rock Devic as best she could half-lying down, "It's okay...do you want to tell me what the mean man looked like?"  
  
The boy shook his head again, but still kept on talking, squeezing Phi's arm tighter, "He had hair like yours and eyes like daddy's and he wore funny clothes like from the stories you read me, and he had something drawn on his hand, and he talked funny too...and...and...he was scary..."  
  
Alex's face softened and he reached over and lifted Devic off of Phi, who looked like she was losing feeling in her legs and her arm and put him on his own lap, "Devic, I wouldn't let anything happen to your mommy...Now, do you think that you will be able to get back to sleep?"  
  
The boy slowly nodded his head and Alex turned to glance at Phi before saying, "Well, how about if I come and tuck you in? Did you wake up your little brother when you came down here?" The boy shook his head again and slid off the bed as Alex swung his legs around and pulled off his covers. Alex grabbed the boy's hand, led him out of their bedroom, and back into his own room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he softly opened the door and firmly shut it behind him, looking very tired now that his five-year-old boy wasn't there to see him. He climbed into bed and Phi wrapped her arms around him and gazed anxiously into his eyes, "Do you think that he dreamed about us?"  
  
Alex pulled her a little closer and drew the covers up closer around them, trying to block out the cold night air that was seeping into their room, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think that...that man he dreamed about was, well...Trycos?"  
  
Alex frowned and closed his eyes, wanting to just get back to sleep again, "No Phi, now can I go to sleep?"  
  
"Alex!" She poked him in the stomach and he scowled at her, but his now opened eyes were not at all angry, "Do you think that it is possible that he is dreaming about us in Tortall?!"  
  
Alex groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, "Well, I suppose he could be, but, Phi, come on...We haven't even told Devic about any of that...How could he possibly know or even dream about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, but the description he gave sounded a lot like Trycos to me..."  
  
"Phi, it sounded like about half the world's population...brown eyes, brown hair...It's nothing to get worried about!"  
  
"What about the drawing on his hand, and the clothes that I'm guessing looked like they came from the middle ages?" Alex rolled his eyes, "And the strange language he was speaking?"  
  
"Honey, that could just have been Devic's imagination...you know how much he likes stories about kings and heroes, maybe he was reading one before he went to bed and he just began to dream about it..." Phi still looked unconvinced, so he fell back down on the bed and put his arms back around her, "But I'll tell you what...Tomorrow morning, as soon as I see fit to wake up, I'll call your brother and we'll talk to him about it...maybe he can convince you..."  
  
Phi frowned but nodded, "All right...I hope we can get a hold of him..."  
  
"Don't worry! We're family! Now go to sleep, or at least let me go to sleep...I have to go to work tomorrow... "  
  
"Yes, well I worked today, so don't start complaining again!"  
  
"...I wouldn't dream of it..."  
  
Phi snuggled deeper into Alex's arms and together they fell asleep almost instantaneously.  
  
In the morning, after waking the boys up and getting Luke, the younger one, dressed, Alex finally was able to get to the phone before he left for work. He dialed the number and checked his watch as the other line rang...it was 8:23...Tom should definitely be up by now...He heard the click of someone picking up on the other end, "Hello? Tom? It's Alex..."  
  
He heard a rummaging of paper work and grinned. His friend had begun to work for NASA, just as he had predicted, and was one of their chief scientists with aeronautics and space travel, and he was always busy... "Alex! It's good to hear a friendly voice again..."  
  
"Tom, we called you three days ago..."  
  
"Only three days? Time sure does seem to drag here...So, what's up? Is everything okay over there?"  
  
"Ya, well, actually..." Alex turned his back to the room behind him where Phi was trying to keep Devic and Luke occupied by giving them paper and crayons to draw with, "We had another issue last night..."  
  
"Another one? Jesus, Alex...Is Devic watching a lot of scary TV shows or something because this is getting a little ridiculous..."  
  
"You're telling me...Anyway...this time he actually told us what he was dreaming about...and it has gotten Phi a little worried..."  
  
"Why? Was it gross or something?"  
  
"No... It seems that he was dreaming about us, the three of us and someone else, he didn't know who, and there was another man who was hurting Phi, and when Devic gave us his description, Phi began to freak out a little because it sounded somewhat like...Trycos..."  
  
"Hmm...put her on the line..."  
  
Alex put the phone down and walked over to Phi, motioning her over to it, and taking her place watching what the boys were drawing. He gazed at their pictures and smiled. Luke's was nothing more than a bunch of multi- colored scribbles, but Devic's was strangely good. Alex frowned and bent lower over the boy's shoulder, watching him as he colored in his drawing. His son didn't know how to draw that good...not yet anyway. And it was of...a castle...but...it wasn't just any castle...it looked exactly like the capital of Tortall... Alex crouched down so he was level with Devic and pointed to his picture, "This is very good Devic! How did you think of drawing it?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "I dunno...I saw it last night when I was sleeping..."  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Do you mind if I show this to your Mommy?"  
  
The boy shook his head and Alex picked up the paper and walked quickly over to Phi, his mind buzzing. It wasn't possible, was it? He tapped Phi on the shoulder and held the drawing out. She stopped in mid sentence and stared at the drawing, then at Alex. He motioned towards the boys, "Devic drew it...he says that he saw it in his dreams..."  
  
From the telephone he heard Tom ask what was wrong and Phi quickly shook her head to clear it and said, "Um...Tom...I think one of your nephews shares a certain talent of yours...or maybe I should call it...a Gift..."  
  
"What? What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Alex just handed me a picture that Devic drew...it's of Tortall..."  
  
Tom's voice sounded surprisingly grave, "...Are you sure?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Okay...Tell you what, I'm coming back up there and I should be there by tonight." Phi nodded even though she knew Tom couldn't see it. "All right...tell Alex I'll see him soon..." He hung up and Phi slowly did the same, transfixed by the picture in her hands.  
  
Alex fidgeted for a moment before glancing at his clock and jumping up, "Oh my god! It's almost 8:45! I'm going to be late!" He ran over to his sons and kissed them both lightly on the head, "Be good for mommy okay?" He walked quickly over to Phi and kissed her and said softly, "I'll try to come home early today okay?" She nodded slowly and he kissed her again, more ardently this time, "Try not to worry to much..."  
  
This seemed to wake her up and she nodded briskly to him and waved as he drove off. Closing the door behind him, she slowly turned around to face her boys again, trying her best to smile, "All right...now that Daddy's gone, who wants to go to the park?"  
  
Two hands shot up in the air and Phi smiled genuinely this time, all thoughts of Trycos and Tortall escaping from her mind.  
  
***In Tortall***  
  
A bell softly rang in the distance as the sun began to peak over the nearby hills. A young knight sat up in his bed and stretched, trying to rid himself of the aches that were running through his arms and legs, his scar on his left forearm and cheek burning slightly in the cold morning air.  
  
He stood up gingerly and walked briskly over to the dresser to get dressed for another day of keeping the peace. He sighed and rubbed his face, surveying the un-orderly pile of shirts and breeches in his drawer, freed one of each from the knot of fabric, and slipped them on. He walked over to a chair sitting in front of a desk littered with scraps of paper and maps of Tortall and its surrounding regions, picked up a thick leather belt with a dagger attached to it and put it on, along with a pair of riding boots. He grabbed a pair of riding gloves off his side table before he stepped out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.  
  
He sauntered down the Palace hall, slowly waking his senses to the world around him as he passed his friends' rooms and quickly trotted down the stairs past the dinning hall and down yet another long passage to end up in the back of the stables.  
  
He yanked his gloves on and walked over to a chestnut stallion near the end of the room. He was about to begin to saddle it up when a voice rang out from the other end of the stables, "Hey! What do you think you are doing? Oh...Sorry Devic, I did not recognize you...You are not usually up this early in the morning..."  
  
"It's all right Will, but I have some urgent business to attend to and I needed to leave quickly so I didn't want to go through the hassle of calling anyone over."  
  
"Um...well, as long as I'm here, let me help." Devic nodded easygoingly and let his younger cousin help him to saddle and bridle his horse. "So, where you going now?"  
  
"I am headed for the Scanran border..."  
  
"Why? I thought everything was pretty peaceful up there now a days..."  
  
"It is..."  
  
His cousin looked at him for a moment, looking confused, "Then why would you want to go up there?...Oh...Did you get another lead on Trycos...?"  
  
Devic motioned for his little cousin to be silent as a gardener passed by the front of the stables, "Yes."  
  
"Do you think it is real this time? You know, Devic, you are spending an awfully long time searching for this guy. Your men are starting to wonder if you are a bit touched in the head, and sometimes, I wonder too..."  
  
"They're just starting to wonder? Good, I thought they had figured it out months ago...it's reassuring to know that most of them are complete idiots as well as terrible marksmen..."  
  
"Devic! Just because they didn't stand up to well in your last scuffle doesn't mean that they are terrible marksmen..."  
  
"They fired at least 100 arrows Will...only two of them hit the target, and it was your and my own..."  
  
"Well then...maybe they could use a bit more practice...but you have to give them a little credit, the targets were moving pretty fast..."  
  
"Maybe..." Devic mounted up and led his horse out of its stall, "Anyway, just tell them that I am off to visit our aunt who is very ill, Will..."  
  
"No, you told them that last year when you searched for him...how about our uncle?"  
  
"No, I used that one three months ago, remember?"  
  
"It can be a different uncle then...on your father's side instead of your mothers..."  
  
"Okay...that will work..." Devic urged his horse forward towards the doors of the stables, "Oh, but you can tell the king the truth if he asks...just wait until I leave first!"  
  
"You got it!" Will waved good-bye as Devic galloped off and out of the Palace walls. Will shook his head as he watched him go, "I am sure he will ask...after all, he needs all the good knights he can get..."  
  
A/N: Yes...Haha! The first chapter is completed (even if it is the same as the last chapter of my second story...) *cough*cough*...Anyways, like always, it is once again time for me to beg for reviews, so ya...if you read it please review...it takes like, what? Two minutes at the most? Just give me an idea of what you thought about my new story. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you haven't read any of my stories yet, I would like to point out that I have written two others that you can get to from my bio page! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~*~ Five Years Later ~*~  
  
*In the US of A*  
  
Phi was sitting down at the table with Tom, talking about his job when she heard the front door open, then quickly slam shut. He raised an eyebrow at her, which she returned with a shrug as Luke hurried in to the kitchen. He dropped off his blue backpack off underneath the circular table, and scrabbled up into the chair next to his mother, looking concernedly past her, watching as Devic stormed by and shut himself up in their room. Phi turned to her youngest son, who had glanced up at her with his big brown eyes, "What is wrong with Devic, Luke?"  
  
He frowned, as if his young mind were contemplating whether it should break the unspoken bond between brothers, that you don't tattle on each other, but finally he looked back up at Phi, "I dunno. I think something happened in his class...He wouldn't talk to me when we were walkin' home."  
  
Phi frowned. Last she heard, Devic was doing very well in his fourth grade class. While she was thinking, Luke turned to Tom and smiled happily, "Uncle Tom! Are you going to have dinner with us?"  
  
Tom grinned, then leaned in and whispered loudly with a tone of mock conspiracy, "I don't know. Your mother hasn't invited me yet..."  
  
Luke turned to Phi and pulled anxiously on her sleeve, "Mommy? Mommy! Can Uncle Tom stay for dinner?"  
  
She glanced up at Tom, then back at Luke, "I don't even know what we're having yet, but I guess he could...You'll have to ask your Daddy though."  
  
"When's he comin' home?"  
  
"He should be back by six."  
  
Luke turned to stare at the clock, and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to tell what time it was, "So he'll be here in...three hours?"  
  
"Close enough!" Phi rustled her son's auburn hair, much to his indignation, then stood up, "I'm going to go talk with Devic. Luke, why don't you stay here and keep Uncle Tom company?"  
  
Luke nodded happily and began to talk to Tom animatedly about a picture he had drawn in class that day as Phi made her way to Devic's room. She knocked softly on the closed door, "Devic, may I come in?" Hearing no answer, she slowly opened the door and caught sight of him sprawled out, stomach down, on his bed, his head under his pillow. She smiled despite herself at the ten year olds way of coping, and sat down next to him, "Devic? Do you want to tell me what happened today in class?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She frowned a little, "It can't be that bad..."  
  
She smiled triumphantly to herself as Devic sprang up into a sitting position, "Everyone made fun of me in class!"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
He pulled his legs up so that he was clutching them close to his chest, and leaned his back up against the wall, "Because I...I...I don't know what I did...I was up in front of the class, and then I just...just started speaking in a different language!"  
  
Phi furrowed her brow, "Was it Spanish? You know a little of that..."  
  
Devic shook his head fervently, "No, it was another one. I don't know what is was, but everyone started to laugh at me!"  
  
"Do you remember what you said?"  
  
"Kinda..."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I don't wanna."  
  
"Please? I might be able to tell you what it was..."  
  
"No."  
  
Phi sighed. When Devic was determined not to do something, then he didn't do it, "Can you at least tell me why you won't tell me?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"You can tell me anything Devic, you know that..."  
  
"Because I don't want you to...worry again."  
  
Phi started. Usually, Devic didn't care if someone was worried or not. Something must be going on, and she was more curious now than ever to find out what it was, not to mention a little worried, "Well, when Dad gets home, will you tell him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Devic?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Good enough. Phi leaned over, kissed Devic lightly on his forehead, and stood up. Before she stepped out of the room, she glanced back at her oldest son. He was staring out his window blankly, his imaginative mind already drifted off.  
  
By the time Alex got home, Phi had thought of something to make for dinner, and as soon as he stepped through the doorway Luke tackled him. He let out a small cry of surprise as he fell back, catching himself just in time to keep himself from falling, "Whoa! What's all this about?"  
  
Luke grinned and pulled on his jacket anxiously, "Daddy! Can Uncle Tom stay for dinner? Please! Pretty please?"  
  
Alex laughed and pulled Luke off, and set him gently on the ground, "Well, I suppose if Uncle Tom promises to be a good boy..."  
  
Tom grinned as Luke ran back over to him, practically bouncing up and down, telling him the good news. Alex walked over to Phi and kissed her, "What's for dinner?"  
  
She frowned, and said half-mockingly, "Nothing for you until you go find out why Devic is so upset."  
  
Alex glanced curiously back at Devic's room, "What happened?"  
  
Phi sighed, "He came home from school today upset, and so I went to ask him what happened. All I could get out of him was that he was speaking in front of the class, when he began to speak another language."  
  
"Spanish?"  
  
"See, that's what I thought, but he told me that it was something else, but he won't talk to me about it."  
  
"I'll see what I can do..."  
  
Alex turned to Tom and smiled, "So, what are you doing here? Usually you're still slaving away at work!"  
  
"Ya, well, with the new Mars landing, we got to take a small victory vacation...It won't last very long unfortunately..."  
  
"Why aren't you spending time with Ashley?"  
  
Tom frowned, "She went out of town for a few weeks, but she should be back by next Monday..."  
  
"You finally find yourself a girl, and you can never hook up with her..."  
  
"Ya, well, I can wait."  
  
Alex nodded approvingly and walked towards Devic's door, rapping loudly on it.  
  
He heard a small, "Come in..." so he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He found Devic sitting on his bed doing his homework.  
  
"So, Mom tells me that you were speaking in a different language today? You want to talk to me about it?"  
  
Devic glanced up at him, his brown hair falling into his eyes, "I guess so..."  
  
"Do you remember what language you were speaking in?"  
  
"Not the name..."  
  
"Do you remember what you said?"  
  
"A little bit..."  
  
"Do you want to tell it to me?"  
  
Devic sighed, and reluctantly began to go over, in detail, what had happened that day in class.  
  
A few minutes later, Alex stepped out of the room, his face serious, and called Phi and Tom over, and motioned them to huddle together. Phi spotted his expression, "What is it Alex? What happened?"  
  
"Well, Devic told me what he said...You guys are never going to believe this..."  
  
Tom frowned, "Well, what was it?"  
  
"He was speaking Tortallian!"  
  
*In Tortall*  
  
Devic sighed, stood up, and stretched. He gave William a quick nod and the two left the King's conference room. At 29, Devic had become one of Tortall's youngest captains of the royal army, and he deserved it. Having trained hundreds of new recruits, he had gotten used to the way younger officers act to their superiors, and he could handle any situation that came his way. As they walked briskly down the hall, Will cast a quick glance at his cousin and commander. In the last few years, not much had changed about him. He had grown to be tall and rather wiry, with a thin but athletic build. He had never been one of the largest or strongest boys growing up, and he still didn't come close to some of the other officers, but he made up for what he lacked physically by his strategies and battle plans. Devic had become a renowned tactician, famous, or infamous, for coming up with seemingly crazed schemes that somehow always worked out for him.  
  
Of course, Will was always right by his side to make sure they worked as planned. William had grown plenty, and had been promoted from stable hand to Devic's second in command a long time ago. Of course, before that, he had become an archer for Tortall's army. He had the eyes of a hawk, and frequently served as Devic's scout, but was also well known for his open- mindedness, and also as being the closest thing alive to Devic. But that was because that Will knew Devic inside and out; not just the proud, gallant aspects, but also the darker secrets that the man had hidden away deep in his mind. It was Will's job to keep Devic on track and make sure that he stayed healthy and fit for command.  
  
After a few moments, Devic glanced up at Will, and with calculating eyes, thoughtfully put his question forward, "So Will, what do you think of our new assignment?"  
  
"It sounds like an ordinary mission to me sir, nothing too exciting..."  
  
"Do you really think they would send us on an average mission? Speak freely Will, I want to hear what you have to say..."  
  
Will couldn't help but smile. Devic wasn't being arrogant by saying that the crown wouldn't send them on an average mission: it was the truth, "Well Devic, I'm not sure..." He lowered his voice as they passed by the dining hall where most of the castle inhabitants were eating supper, "You're right, but I can't think of anything of interest in the middle of a forest..."  
  
"Ah, but this isn't just any forest, this is the forest on our boarders with the Scans..." Devic had dove back into thinking, using the soldier slang for the Scanrans, "Is it possible that not all of the warriors have been driven out?"  
  
"It's a long shot, but that could be the reason. Actually, now that I think about it, it makes the most sense. After all, fighting a battle in a forest is tough going, so it figures that the crown would send a man like you to do the job."  
  
Devic nodded, rather absent mindedly, "The men aren't going to be happy about this...I promised them they would have a week's leave..."  
  
"They knew what they were getting into when they joined...Besides, knowing them, they're probably bored all ready."  
  
Devic smirked, "Good point Will. Tell you what, we will leave early in the morning, but I'll give them one more night not worrying about heading off. You get supplies and horses worked out with the servants, and then take the rest of the night off and enjoy yourself. Mithros knows you've been hanging around the Palace much to often..."  
  
"Oh and as if you haven't?" Will teased his older cousin, and gave him a small, friendly shove, "So, were will you be slaving away in the meantime?"  
  
"In my room, as always..." Devic gave him a light push in return and rustled Will's curly brown hair, "Now get out of here before I think of something else for you to do for me..."  
  
Will grinned, "Yes sir. I'll check up on you later tonight, and you had better have eaten something, or I'll be on you worse than a chill in the winter!"  
  
Devic nodded and waved him off, then turned and headed up the main staircase to the living quarters upstairs. He had so much preparation to do in so little time... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Yay! :)  
  
*Back in our world*  
  
Phi gaped at Alex, finally stammering out, "But...how?"  
  
Tom looked equally confused and his brow was knit in thought, "It isn't possible, is it?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Looks like it is...What should we do?"  
  
Phi frowned, "We could tell him it is just a made up language..."  
  
Tom shook his head, "No...Then he will just suspect that he is going insane...I'll come up with something tonight, and I will come over early tomorrow and let you know what I thought up."  
  
"What should we do in the meantime?"  
  
"Just...I hate to say it, but just ignore it. I'm guessing that Devic is still pretty sensitive about the subject, which is good because he won't want to talk about it as much."  
  
Phi felt a small tug on her pant leg and turned around to find Luke's big brown eyes staring up at her expectantly, "Mommy? I'm hungry! When's dinner?"  
  
She sighed, nodded towards Tom to show her agreement, then scooped up her youngest and carried him over to the table, "Dinner will be ready very soon if you behave and go get your brother for me..."  
  
Without another word, Luke had hopped out of his chair and was scrambling towards his room to get Devic. A few minutes later, Alex and Phi had the table set and Devic came in silently and sat down at the table, followed closely by Luke who jumped back up into his own chair.  
  
After dinner, Tom took his leave, much to Luke and Devic's disappointment. When their entertainment had left, the two boys rushed from the table after cleaning their dishes to go play video games, leaving Alex and Phi to take care of the rest of the mess. They quickly cleaned off the table and then sat down on the couch to watch some TV and relax.  
  
Phi sighed heavily and nestled into Alex's arms, "I can't believe it's only Monday...That means I have to go to work tomorrow!"  
  
"The week should pass by quick enough, especially with all the drama going around in this house...I still wish I knew how our son, who we never once spoke about Tortall with, could suddenly pick up their language...It's a little odd, don't you think?"  
  
Phi smiled dryly, "Only a little..."  
  
"Try not to worry...We'll come up with something."  
  
"First Devic said not to worry, and now you. I don't worry about things that often, do I?"  
  
He grinned and kissed her softly on her cheek, "Only about what's important."  
  
*In Tortall*  
  
Devic was startled awake by someone shaking his arm. He quickly sat up and glanced groggily around, "Wha- Who's there?"  
  
Will stood next to him, grinning, "I see you worked a little too late into the night...You feel asleep at your desk again." Devic scowled and gazed around. Sure enough, he was slouched at his desk, his quill on the ground next to his chair and his ink well spilled all over a piece of paper. He was about to rub his face when Will shook his head not to, "You have a lovely print of the Tortallian countryside on your cheek, it would be a shame to smear it."  
  
Devic frowned and glanced in the mirror, seeing a copy of a map of Tortall imprinted onto his right cheek. It seemed that he had fallen asleep onto a map and the ink had partially rubbed off.  
  
Devic stood up and scrubbed his face with a rag, "Perfect...If we get lost, someone can just read my face...Will, what time is it?"  
  
Sensing a change in his cousin's tone from a friendly exchange to a business like manner, he replied, "Seven in the morning sir. I have gotten the supplies ready, and I alerted the troops at six; they should be just about ready to go."  
  
"Good. Mithros willing, we should be out of this city by eight. I have come up with a basic plan that should at least get us started with our mission...Will?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I hope you packed plenty of ointment and repellant because we're headed for the marshland that runs along the eastern river. I figure that is the best way to surprise the enemy and it would give us a geographical advantage once we get out of the mud...Make sure the men are ready to pull out, and I will join you in the courtyard as soon as I can."  
  
"Understood..." Will turned to leave, and had his hand on the door when he slyly turned back and faced Devic, "Oh, by the way cousin, you still have a bit of the southern forest on your chin...Good-bye."  
  
Devic scowled and scrubbed his face again until it turned pink before wrapping up an armful of seemingly random maps and grabbing his cloak. Making sure he had everything he would need already downstairs, he rushed out of the room to get a bite to eat before they left. All of a sudden, he realized that he was starving, and figured that he should get some food before they set out for the Northern forest...who knows how long it would be before they would be able to eat real, home-cooked food again.  
  
After eating something in the practically deserted dinning room (most of the other knights were off on their own missions, and school hadn't yet started up again), Devic hurried out to the courtyard in front of the Palace to receive his troops. Will met him at the door, suited up in their royal uniform, a strung bow and a full quiver strapped to his back, "Ready to go sir."  
  
"Excellent!" Devic nodded Will at ease and gazed around, still struck with awe every time he saw his men. Dressed in their matching outfits, the cavalry and infantry looked almost picturesque against the beautiful Tortallian countryside. He hopped up onto his own horse, a smaller but sturdier one he took on longer, cross-country assignments and called out, "Mount up!" Immediately the forty knights saddled up and created a formation behind Devic's own horse, Will getting up onto his own mare and sidling up next to his commander. With a quick glance behind him, Devic nodded towards the men, "All right! Let's move out!"  
  
*In our world*  
  
Phi and Alex softly cracked open the door to their son's room and peered inside. It had been about three hours since dinner, and the two boys had finally gotten in bed, even though Alex had told them to do so about two hours ago. Phi smiled softly, walked in and kissed them on their foreheads, made sure that they were tucked in and comfortable, then followed Alex and they were about to leave the room and close the door when Devic sat up in his bed, glancing sleepily at them, "Mommy, Daddy? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
A sad smile appeared on Phi's face and she knelt down and Alex sat down at the foot of Devic's bed, "No, there is nothing wrong..."  
  
"Then why do these things keep happening to me? Why me? Why not Luke?"  
  
"We don't know sweetie...But we'll figure it out all right? I promise nothing is wrong with you though."  
  
The boy stared down at his sheets and nodded slowly. Alex smiled and gave him a quick hug, "That's my boy. Now try to get some sleep all right? It's a school night."  
  
"I don't wanna go back to school. Everyone will laugh at me..."  
  
"I'm sure soon they won't even remember. Besides, it's either school or you come to work with your mother and me, and I think that you can remember how boring that was last time."  
  
Devic grinned a little and nodded, "Ya, it was pretty bad..."  
  
He lay back down and Phi retucked his sheets and gave him a second kiss on his cheek, much to his indignation. Alex laughed, ruffled the boy's hair, then stood up and the two left the room as quietly as they could so as not to wake Luke up, who was already beginning to snore softly into his pillow.  
  
She sighed and reached for Alex's hand, "And to think that we thought our sons would grow up like normal children..."  
  
"They are...so far anyway. Don't worry Phi, this will all blow over soon. I bet in a few weeks, Devic won't even remember it ever happened..."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
He led her in to their bedroom and she sat down heavily on their bed, pulling her legs up to her chest thoughtfully. Alex sat down next to her and Phi leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Alex?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you really think that this will be the end of it? All of Devic's strange connections with Tortall? Will there be more of them?"  
  
"I don't know Phi...But right now, I suggest we get a good night's sleep. After all, we both have work tomorrow. Tom will help us take care of it."  
  
At the thought of her brother helping out seemed to calm Phi, and she stood up to get ready for bed.  
  
About a half an hour later, when they had gotten into bed, Phi leaned her head onto Alex's arm, "Why isn't any of this happening to Luke?"  
  
Alex opened his eyes and turned to face her, leaning his forehead up against hers, "I don't know...I was thinking about that too, and I couldn't figure it out. Maybe because Devic was our first? Maybe he got all of the gift passed down, probably from your side because of Tom, and Luke didn't receive any...Either that, or maybe our son's has some kind of kinetic power and he's reading our mind!"  
  
"Alex! I was being serious!"  
  
"So was I!" She shook her head and smiled, and he kissed her, "Now...it's about time you went to sleep little girl, it's way past your bed time!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Si, comprendes?"  
  
She grinned and nestled into him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Fine...but only because I'm actually tired..."  
  
Alex closed his eyes and sighed, "Works for me."  
  
A/N: I have two things to say: A) sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, I didn't have as much time to write it, and B) This is the last chapter that I have that's partially prewritten so you all are going to have to patient with me as I try to get the next chappie written...Don't worry, I'll try to hurry, but it may take a few days. (And if you're curious, a good deal of the next chapter will take place in Tortall...*evil laughter*** Muhahahahahahaha!!!!)! 


	4. Chapter 4

*In our world, about 3 am*  
  
Devic opened his eyes and sat up in his bed yawning. He had just had another strange dream, but something else had woken him up. He glanced over at his little brother who was sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as he usually did. Luke had a habit of tossing and turning a lot, not to mention some snoring and mumbling...not a fun person to share a bed with in hotel rooms. Rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas, he peered around the darkened corners of his room. Nothing interesting. And yet, something was nagging at him from the back of his brain, almost like he was still dreaming. Drowsily curious, he pinched himself softly. Nope, he was awake. Suddenly, a soft humming sound broke the stillness of the night.  
  
At first, Devic thought nothing of it, assuming it was the dishwasher or the heater, but then it grew louder. His eyes got wider as his still only half-conscious mind began to make up all sorts of monsters and thieves that would make a humming noise, and he quickly got up and walked over to his brother's bed. As he reached out to shake his brother awake (Luke slept like a rock, and it was hard to wake him), he noticed that his hand was trembling slightly. Hurriedly, he pulled Luke's arm, whispering, "Luke! Luke wake up! Shh! Be quiet! Do you hear that sound?"  
  
Luke blinked up sleepily at Devic then yawned widely, "What sound?"  
  
"That hum?"  
  
"I don't hear a hum...Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't hear it?"  
  
"...Yep..." With that, Luke flopped back down into his pillow, snuggled down into it and tried once again to fall asleep.  
  
Still not satisfied, Devic returned to his bed, but sat cross-legged on top of the sheets, listening as well as he could for the hum. It had actually seemed to have gone away. With a confused whimper, Devic lay down and pulled his blanket over him, hunkering down low as if preparing for an attack.  
  
A few minutes later, he was about to fall back into sleep when the humming came back suddenly and without warning, blaring in his ears like an untuned trumpet. He sprang up and was about to run into his parents room and demand an explanation when the wall next to his bed seemed to open up and a huge wind began to suck him in. This time, he did manage a scream of surprise and terror, which immediately woke Luke up. The two boys weren't able to utter another sound before they were sucked into the vortex, which sealed itself up again and disappeared as soon as they had both been pulled through.  
  
***  
Phi was jolted awake by the sound of her boys screaming. Maternal panic welled up inside of her entire body and she shook Alex awake while scrambling out of bed, "Alex! Alex, wake up! It's the kids!"  
  
Instantly, his eyes flew open and he leapt out of bed and flew along side Phi as they rushed into their son's room. Phi skidded to a halt and threw open their door, letting out a cry of horror at the sight in front of her. Their room was empty, blankets and toys scattered everywhere, their hamper overturned. She rushed in and pulled the remaining sheets off of their beds desperately hoping that somehow it would make her children reappear. Alex was frozen at the door, struck silent with terror.  
  
After a moment of silence, Phi hurried over to Alex and grabbed his shoulders, "Where could they have gone! Alex? Where did they go?"  
  
"I-I..." He stumbled for words, then suddenly broke free of her and ran out the front door, gazing wildly around for any sign of someone who could have taken his sons. He stopped in their front lawn, his bare feet numb in the cold, dew covered grass, his face pale. Phi followed close behind, looking as if she was barely able to keep herself standing upright. Alex turned to her to find that tears were flowing down her cheeks, "They're...they're gone."  
  
*In Tortall*  
  
Devic (the boy) landed flat on his back, the air knocked out of him as Luke landed on his stomach. Luke, his mouth agape, and stared around. Suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes and he looked confused, "Where's our room? What's going on?!"  
  
Devic pushed Luke off and shook his head to try and clear it and get rid of the annoying buzzing while trying to keep down the urge to hurl, "Ugh..." He stared around and narrowed his eyes, "What the...?"  
  
They had landed in a forest, but a forest like neither of them had ever seen before in real life. To Devic, it looked almost like Sherwood Forest from his old Robin Hood picture books, but that would be ridiculous. The trees' trunks were massive; he doubted if he would even be able to wrap his arms around most of them, and they were growing so close together that the sky was completely blocked out. The air was chilly and a small breeze seemed to pass right through the boys' pajamas and gave them goosebumps. Luke turned, wide-eyed and frightened, to Devic, "What's going on? What happened to our house?"  
  
"I dunno...Um, I don't think we should just sit here...Come on, we need to start looking for a way out of here." His little brother's fear seemed to make Devic stronger and helped to subside his own creeping fears and the bad feelings that he got from the murky shadows deep in the forest.  
  
"But-but, Daddy said that whenever we get lost we should stay where we are so that they can find us! Devic? Devic! Are you listening to me?!" The six year old clamored to his feet and hurried after Devic as he stood and began to walk through the woods, "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"Relax, I'm just lookin'. Besides, I think that Mom and Dad will understand if we leave this place...It gives me the creeps."  
  
Luke straitened out his super-hero PJs and stared after Devic as he began to disappear into the darkness. Glancing around, finally he lost his courage, "Devic! Devic, wait for me!"  
  
***  
  
Will sighed as Devic (the older one) order that camp be packed up and the troops get ready to ride out in an hour. It was only five in the morning, and most of the men had only gotten about six hours of sleep. He turned to his cousin and sat down on a stump to watch as Devic poured over a map of the area, "Cousin, do you not think that you are pushing your men too hard for the first night?"  
  
"Nonsense, they had a few days to catch up on their rest, they will be fine. Besides, if we want to make sure that we head off the men in the forest, we need all the time that we can get; especially if we are planning to head through the marshes..."  
  
"Sir, the men do not exactly know about that part of the plan yet."  
  
"Really? Well then, you had better brief them, because that is where we are headed for today. With luck, we should be out of there by nightfall and headed for higher ground where we can make camp."  
  
"It sounds as if you have everything worked out..."  
  
"I try Will. Now, I hope you are already packed up, because I have some things for you to do for me..."  
  
"I had my things packed up half an hour ago. Do you need any help getting your stuff together so that you can have more time to plan?"  
  
Devic glanced up at Will, then returned to his map, "Huh? Oh, I never unpacked..."  
  
Will frowned in disapproval, "You mean you never slept?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"No, and I do not have the time!"  
  
Will crossed his arms, "Well Devic, you should really make some time, because it would do you no good to fall off of your horse from exhaustion in front of your men. I am going to go get you something to eat, and I expect you to finish every last bite of it!"  
  
"But...I am fine, truly. Besides, I am not at all hungry! Also, I have other things for you to do that are more important to this mission."  
  
"You lie, you are too hungry. What could be nearly as important as the welfare of our leader? If you do not take care of yourself, someone has too, and I suppose it might as well be me since you would not listen to anyone else!"  
  
"Would you leave me alone Will?!"  
  
"Fine, but I will be back in a moment with your breakfast."  
  
Devic glared up at him as if Will was asking some kind of favor from him and frowned, "Fine, I will eat your damned breakfast! Now leave me to my work!"  
  
Will dismissed himself, but as soon as he had his back turned he smiled and shook his head. Sometimes his cousin could be so juvenile!  
  
Suddenly, Devic glanced up from his work and sat up straight. He had just felt a huge wave of magic from inside the forest, near the direction in which the Scans where supposed to be hiding. He stood up and called out to Will, "Change of plans, we leave immediately. Get all the men packed up and on their horses as soon as you can!"  
  
Will turned back towards Devic, alarmed at his urgent tone, "What is it? What is the matter?"  
  
"I just felt a huge surge of magic come from that area. I do not know what they are planning, but if they are using that big of a spell, it can not be good for us!"  
  
Will nodded, his mouth tightening into a grim line, and hurried off towards the center of the camp, "Everybody, get ready to ride immediately! The enemy has just made a move! Come on everyone, MOVE!"  
  
Instantly, the whole camp was busy and tents were dropping like flies and rolled up by knights and pages. The fires were quenched and stomped out, and supplies stuffed back into bags. Men ran around trying to gather their clothes and weapons together, and in seven minutes, the tiny army was in formation and ready to go.  
  
Devic mounted up and signaled for them to start riding, "We head through the marshes to get the upper hand on the Scans! Move out!" There were a couple dissatisfied moans and the prospect of taking a horse through a bog, but the men obeyed and galloped off.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Tell me how you liked it! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

*In our world*  
  
When Tom arrived, he knew immediately that something was wrong. The front door to his sister's house lay open, but none of the lights were on inside. He hurried up the porch and through the door, closing it softly behind him, "Phi! Alex? Where are you?"  
  
He heard Alex's voice floating down the hallway, sounding like it had come from their kids' room. Tom walked in and found Phi leaning on Alex's shoulder as the two sat quietly against the wall. Tom gazed around in shock at the chaotic state the room was in, and turned to face them, "What happened? Where are the kids?"  
  
Phi seemed to choke at his question and new tears slid down her cheeks from her blood-shot eyes. Alex squeezed her hand and gazed tiredly up at his brother-in-law, "They're gone..."  
  
Tom stared at him, not quite understanding, when he suddenly felt a prick come from the back of his mind. He scowled, thinking that it was the start of a migraine, but it began to spread and became a dull thumping in his head. He turned around and faced the wall with the window in it. When he looked there, the thumping grew stronger, like the beat of a drum. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and Alex looked at him curiously, "What's going on?"  
  
Tom frowned and kneeled down next to them, "I don't know...I just...have this feeling that...I don't know, I've felt this before...Do either of you feel a thumping sensation in your head?"  
  
"Yes, but I doubt it's the one you're talking about."  
  
Tom rose to his feet again and Phi wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown and looked up at him, "Tom...I—Can you tell what happened to them?"  
  
He glanced at her, rather distressed. He had never seen his baby sister like this before, not even when their dog ran away or their grandma died. She looked miserable, broken. And that frightened him. "I don't know yet Phi, but I promise I'll do my best to find out."  
  
She nodded and buried her face into Alex's shoulder again, sighing deeply. Alex leaned his head onto hers, glad that she had stopped crying. He himself had run out of tears for one night a long time ago.  
  
He nodded towards Tom, who turned back to the window wall to study it. It looked exactly as it had the day before, and yet something felt different about it. Almost as instantly as the drumming sensation had hit him, the answer suddenly came to him. He whipped around and crouched down next to Alex and Phi, "I just remembered where I recognized this feeling from!"  
  
Phi glanced up at him, "Where's that?"  
  
"In Tortall! I think that the kids were taken back to Tortall!"  
  
*(speaking of which...) In Tortall*  
  
Devic's troops had just arrived at the start of the marshes. The marshes were a rather small and desolate area surrounded by the shadowed trees of the northern forest. They followed a slow-moving river and would eventually guide the Tortallan forces to a strategically located point in the forest where they would be able to launch a surprise attack on the Scans.  
  
Well, that is what Devic told them anyway.  
  
Will scowled as the awful stench of the bogs filled his nose and he swatted some mosquitoes away from his face, annoyed. The air was thick and muggy around the marshland, and the going was tough for the horses, which kept tripping on half-submerged logs and riverweeds. But as usual, Devic seemed completely unaware of the troubles and was entirely focused on moving quickly and arriving at the end of the swamps by nightfall. The men had been complaining for a few hours now, but they all knew better than to take it up with him, because Devic would have just sent them home, and that's not what they had come out to do.  
  
Suddenly, Will pitched backwards as his horse reared up, and he fell on his rear into the muck. As he scrambled to his feet, trying to calm his mare, he caught sight of a water snake slithering away. He swore and mounted up, his lower half dripping with swamp slime, and almost slipped off of the other side of his saddle in his hurry to climb up. The procession had stopped because of the commotion, and other knights were trying desperately to get out of the snake's way as it slithered down the lines, causing the horses to shy away and rear up. By the time the thing had left, two others had been knocked off their steeds, and everyone was in an uproar. Devic calmly rode over and gazed at Will as he shook his head like a dog to try and dry it, "Come now, it was just a snake, nothing to get worked up about."  
  
Will scowled and wiped a stubborn mud spot away from his eyes, "Try telling my horse that sir. It is she that needs to hear it..."  
  
A small laugh ran through the knights, and Devic just grinned, "Just remember, the faster we ride, the faster we will get out of here."  
  
Will nodded, "I will try to keep that in mind sir."  
  
***  
  
By the time they got out of the marshes, it was well past nightfall, and most of the knights and pages had fallen asleep still in their saddles. Spotting a half-decent place to set up a temporary camp, Devic motioned for Will to dismount, along with the others who were still awake, "We will set up camp here, and pack up early tomorrow morning. Help me wake these fellows up so that they can help pitch the tents and start the fires. Will, take a small group out once you get unloaded and fill up some buckets with fresh water."  
  
Devic dismounted, landing in a small puddle. He glanced down with a surprised look on his face, as if realizing for the first time that they were actually in a bog. After tying his horse up to a tree branch, he began to wake the rest of his men, who apologized profusely at having dosed off.  
  
In about an hour, camp had been put up, and almost everyone had gone immediately into their tents to try and get some sleep before they had to wake early the next morning. Will walked over to where Devic was sitting, perched on a log, once again pouring over his maps and journals, "Careful cousin, you may burn a hole in your papers if you stare at them so."  
  
Devic glanced up, his face catching the light from the campfire. The scar on his left cheek was especially noticeable in this light and made his eyes dance, "Why are you not in bed yet young William?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Sir Devic."  
  
"I have a good reason, but you would do me more use on your bed mat, getting some rest for tomorrow."  
  
"Mayhaps, but I will not do any such thing until you promise me in Mithros' name that you will get some sleep tonight."  
  
Devic hesitated, turning a page in a worn journal, then finally nodded, "Very well, I swear upon Mithros that I will get some sleep tonight, now go to bed."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Indeed, I do."  
  
Will gave Devic a lopsided grin and trudged slowly back to his tent, his feet seeming to drag. It would feel good to lie down. He crawled inside and quickly yanked off his vest and his boots before crawling underneath a blanket, using his sack as a pillow. His body ached and willed him to fall asleep, but his mind was racing. He could still see Devic's shadow on the side of his tent, hunched over his papers and wondered if his older cousin would keep his promise and go to sleep. He never took care of himself...Of course, it was not completely his fault that he acted this way. Will frowned, his thoughts darkening. No, Devic had never quite been the same person after he had had his experience with Trycos. He lost something there; perhaps a small part of his sanity, maybe just some of his faith, or perhaps his willingness to live. Will never had figured out what had happened those long days when his cousin had disappeared, no one had ever told him exactly what had been going on. With that last thought, he drifted off into his subconscious, blissfully forgetting about all of the troubles he had had before on his mind, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Devic (the younger one) crawled out over a small hillock, and was quickly joined by Luke as they peered over the small grassy mound and into some kind of camp. Luke began to say something, but Devic clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him down against the earth as a large man emerged from one of the tents and stretched. As he walked over to a smoldering fire- pit, Devic noticed that he was wearing strange clothes, or different than the outfits that he had expected to find people in. The burly man was dressed in some assorted furs and a leather tunic fastened by a large leather belt. The man was huge, muscularly, and had a black beard and a short ponytail. Devic scrunched up his nose; he looked like he would smell really bad too.  
  
Devic slid down the slightly muddy mound, pulling Luke down with him. Once they had reached the bottom, he moved his hand from his little brother's mouth and whispered, "Don't talk too loud, I don't want that guy to hear us..."  
  
"Why not? Maybe he can help us."  
  
"Maybe, but he didn't look like it."  
  
Luke glanced down at his feet and then patted his stomach, "But Devic, my feet hurt, an' I'm hungry! "As if to prove his point, his tummy let out a dull rumble.  
  
Devic sighed, rolling his eyes, "All right, here's what we're gonna do. After that guy goes back into his tent thingy, we'll sneak into their camp an' take some of their food. But we gotta keep walking, 'cause there might be a city nearby or somethin'..."  
  
Luke nodded, the plan making perfect sense to him since it was his older brother who said it, and the two boys crawled back up the embankment and peered once again over the top of the hill. The man in the furs had disappeared.  
  
Devic nodded to Luke, and the two slid down the knoll and clamored easily to their feet. Devic started to go through a bag that had been left out on a log by the fire, trying frantically to be as silent as he possibly could so as not to wake anyone. He gingerly undid the drawstring and pulled out a loaf of stale bread, a small dagger, and a small rag that had some black powder wrapped up inside it. He frowned, handed the bread to Luke and stuck the small knife into his pants' pocket. They were just about to leave when they heard a man's voice call out to them. They didn't understand him, but it didn't sound very friendly.  
  
The burly man, the one who they had seen before, leapt out of his tent and came charging at them, rage clearly written on his face. Luke screamed and Devic grabbed his hand and began to sprint away from the clearing, into the trees. Panting, the boy glanced behind him to see if they were still being followed, and sure enough the huge man was right on their tail, snarling and screaming out at them. Luke continued to scream, letting Devic practically drag him along, clutching the bread to his chest as if it were his teddy bear.  
  
Suddenly, the ground grew slippery and wet. Devic lost his footing and the two boys began to tumble down a soggy embankment, landing in a small puddle of foul smelling muck. Devic, who had face-planted right into the stuff, sat up and tried to rub it out of his eyes as Luke sat up, triumphantly holding the bread above the water. They heard the man's shouts coming closer again and Devic once again grabbed hold of Luke's sleeve and began to tug him out of the slime and onto a muddy shore, gasping for breath. There, he collapsed, plopping down onto the ground and they watched relieved as the man cursed them, then stalked off; not wanting to follow them anymore for some reason.  
  
Luke grinned, tore off half the bread and handed it to Devic, "Here ya go."  
  
Devic stared at it, and finally took a bite, scrunching up his face as if it were difficult to even chew. Luke however, had already eaten his and was on his feet, "What're we gonna do now?"  
  
"I dunno...Look for a city or something I guess..."  
  
"That guy looked funny...Who was he? Are you gonna finish that?" Luke looked expectantly at Devic's bread, who handed it over with a sigh and watched disgustedly as Luke wolfed it down.  
  
"How can you eat that?"  
  
"I'm hungry..."  
  
"Ya, well my feet hurt, so let's stay here until the sun comes up..."  
  
Luke pulled his legs up close to his chest, "I don't wanna..."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"But it smells icky!"  
  
"Then don't breath through your nose!"  
  
"Can't we at least go into the forest an' look around? I'm not even tired! Come on, please?"  
  
Devic scowled, "Fine! We'll go, just stop whinin'..."  
  
Luke smiled happily at his small victory and leapt to his feet as Devic stood up and trudged into the trees. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to let you know something; in this chapter and probably from now on, I'll be using abbreviations (y) for younger and (o) for older to differentiate between the two Devic's...*sigh* whoever made them have the same name is crazy!  
  
~Tom peered over the top of his newspaper, making an exasperated face towards Alex, who was fidgeting with his napkin, "If you don't cool it, she'll notice something's wrong before you can even ask her..."  
  
"I know! I know...It's just...I'm really nervous all right? What if she says no?"  
  
"Then she'll say no. Don't worry about it, relax."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Alex quickly shut up as the door to the restaurant opened and Phi walked in, glancing around looking for them.  
  
Tom noticed his friend's silence, "Alex, breathe."  
  
"...I think my heart just stopped beating..."  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Phi spotted them and walked over, dodging the other tables before sitting down, "Hey, sorry I'm late...I didn't expect the traffic to be as horrible as it was."  
  
Tom nodded to her, "No problem, we haven't even ordered yet...You look nice today."  
  
She smiled shyly at the compliment. Alex gulped. She did look beautiful that day, her hair down, wearing a pale green sweater with some capris, and he tried to find the voice to agree, but was just able to manage a "Hello Phi."  
  
She smiled at him, "Hi Alex. Going out to lunch is such a nice break from school! Of course, you two with your real jobs now; I suppose you get to do this all the time."  
  
Tom grinned and returned to reading his newspaper, "Not as often as you might think..."  
  
The waiter came by and they ordered their food, Phi joking to Alex, who tried to return the banter, and Tom talked about an interesting article he was reading. Their meal came and the conversation lulled. Alex desperately tried to choke down his sandwich, but found it impossible, so he gave the rest to Tom. As he passed his plate across the table, he noticed that his hands were shaking and quickly hid them under the table. Tom gave him a pointed look that clearly was telling him to calm down, and Alex took a deep breath. After Phi had finished her lunch and was leaning back in her chair, Alex reached into his pocket and placed a small box on the table. Carefully, he scooted it across to Phi, who stared at it curiously.  
  
"What's this? Alex, you really shouldn't have gotten me anything!"  
  
He smiled, swallowing his insecurities, shrugged with a small grin on his face, "I saw it, and I thought you might actually like it."  
  
She picked it up gently and opened the top after throwing Alex another curious glance. Inside was a small black box. She blushed and cautiously opened the lid, letting out a small gasp as she saw a delicate gold ring set with a small, but beautifully cut diamond. Before she had time to react, Alex had slipped out of his seat, bent down on one knee, and taken her hand. Tom had abandoned his paper and smiling happily as her blush spread and began to grow on Alex's face.  
  
Alex took another deep breath, looked Phi in the eyes, and softly asked, "Phi, will you marry me?"  
  
Shocked, she stared at him for a moment; glanced over at Tom, back at the ring, then at Alex again. The whole restaurant had gone silent and everyone was turned to look at her, but she didn't even notice them. Finally, she threw her arms around Alex's neck and kissed him, "Yes, Alex, I'll marry you!"  
  
He laughed as everyone in the building broke out in applause and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She sighed happily and buried her face into his shoulder. Tom was smiling broadly, leaning back in his chair, and paid for their food before standing up and tapping Alex on his other shoulder, "Hey Romeo, our lunch breaks ends in twenty minutes..."  
  
Alex glanced up at him, then back down at Phi as she pulled away. He kissed her "If you want, you can come over to my house and we can talk about it."  
  
She nodded and held his hand as they both straightened up, trying to wipe tears away from her eyes with her other hand.  
  
Tom clapped her on the shoulder, "Weren't expecting that, were you?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "No, I didn't suspect a thing!"  
  
Alex grinned at Tom, "See, I wasn't that uptight!"  
  
Tom just shook his head and followed the newly engaged couple out the door, his newspaper rolled up under his arm. ~  
  
Alex awoke with a start from his dream and rolled over to stare at Phi as she lay sleeping on Luke's bed. He himself had fallen asleep on Devic's empty bed, and now sat up and gazed blinkingly up at Tom, who was standing near the edge of the bed, seemingly staring at the wall next to his eldest son's bed, "Find anything?"  
  
Tom glanced at him, surprised, then turned back to the wall, "It's coming along...I be able to trace the Gift trail soon..."  
  
Alex nodded, stood up and sat down on Luke's bed softly, lying down next to Phi. She frowned in her sleep, but didn't wake, and Alex sighed sadly, wondering if his children were okay.  
  
*In Tortall*  
  
Devic (y) peered through the underbrush out into another clearing and groaned, murmuring, "Not more of them!"  
  
Luke pulled on his brother's pajamas, "Maybe they have more food!"  
  
"And maybe there'll be more guys who want to kill us!"  
  
Luke shrugged as if that small matter didn't matter half as much as getting more food and started to step out into the clearing. Devic cursed under his breath and dove for the small child, but missed and instead fell face first into the bushes. Luke glanced back at him, put his fingers to his lips, and then continued to walk forwards innocently.  
  
Devic scrambled to his feet and was about to grab Luke and tug him back to the forest, when he heard another man's voice from behind. He whipped around, and saw a young man sitting in front of a campfire with an innumerable amount of papers on his lap. He said something again, this time a little louder. It sounded like a question, but Devic wasn't going to take any chances. He grabbed Luke and tried to dash back to the forest.  
  
The man leapt up, calling out something loudly, and began to chase the two boys. Luke let out a shriek, and ran along side Devic, but before they could reach it, the man had cut in front of them and blocked their escape route. Devic spun around and took off blindly in the other direction to find that more men had began to pile out of some tents and were chasing after them too. This time, it was Devic's turn to scream as he dodged a tackle from a large man in a loose shirt and pants, and ducked as another made a grab for them. He began to sprint around the outskirts of the camp, looking for a way out through the thickets, dragging Luke behind him.  
  
Suddenly, a young man with curly dark brown hair seemed to appear in front of them out of nowhere and managed to snatch Luke up. Devic tried to stop, but he was going too fast and slipped on some mud, tumbling right into the hands of an older man with broad shoulders. Luke screamed and shrieked, flailing his limbs wildly, forcing his captor to hold him up at arms length to try to avoid the light but vicious attacks from the first grader, as Devic tried to free himself from the man who had pinned him down against the ground.  
  
The first man walked up to them, a small, amused glint in his eyes, and crossed his arms, saying something else. Devic scowled, "I don't understand you, you freak! Let us go!"  
  
The man, who was wearing a tunic with some sort of shield on it, looked surprised, then quickly regained his composure, saying more words in his language, slower this time.  
  
Devic stared defiantly up at him, "That doesn't help any! Let my brother go!"  
  
This whole time, Luke had continuing to squeal and kick, seeming to amuse some of the other men who were snickering at the man holding him, who was beginning to wince. The man in charge, the first man, who Devic noticed had a scar on his left cheek, turned to his men, gave them what sounded like an order, and motioned towards the two who held him and Luke. They picked up the two boys and carried them over to a tree, and quickly tied them to it. The ropes weren't tight, but they kept any thoughts of escape from coming to Devic's mind.  
  
The older boy sighed and leaned his head up against the tree, closing his eyes and ignoring a different man who kept trying to talk to them. Luke was staring blankly at him, and finally he seemed to be so exasperated at their behavior that he shut up and just began to guard them. Suddenly, Devic felt a small twinge in his head, almost like a headache, and he shook it, trying to clear his mind.  
  
Instantly, he could understand them all all of a sudden, and his jaw dropped. The man with the scar was yelling out orders to his men as the sun slowly began to rise over the treetops, "Come on! We need to get moving as soon as we can! I have reason to believe that the Scans are developing a plot that could do us or our country some serious harm. Will! Get those tents down and put someone in charge of extinguishing the fires. Peter, have the children said anything yet?"  
  
Their guard shook his head, "No sir. Not a word."  
  
Just then, Devic cleared his throat and called out, "What do you want?"  
  
Peter and the man with the scar turned to stare at them, along with the man they called Will, the same man who had captured Luke. Devic motioned towards Will to continue and walked over to the tree where they were tied up, shooting a dubious glance at Peter before continuing, "Who are you strange child? And who is your companion?"  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
The scar-man looked affronted from the lack of respect and crossed his arms across his chest, "My name is Devic, and I am in command of this section of the Tortaillan soldiers. I want some answers and you, boy are going to give them to me, one way or the other. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Devic's (y) jaw dropped, "You-your name's Devic?"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, "It is, now answer my questions. What is your name, who is your companion, and what was your purpose in my camp?"  
  
"Um...my name's...Devic, that's my brother Luke, and we wanted food. Could you let us down now? I think Luke has ta go pee...he's wigglin' an awful lot..."  
  
Devic's other eyebrow shot up and he nodded towards Peter then turned his attention back to the two boys as they were untied, "But know that if you try to run away again, I will have no choice but to have you shot. We need answers."  
  
Devic (y) nodded and turned to Luke before he could run off, quickly realizing that his little brother probably hadn't understood a word of what had just been said, "Luke! Don't go that way!"  
  
Luke glanced back at him, and tugged on his sleeve as Devic (o) walked away to go help ready the camp for departure, "What did that guy say to you, an' how did ya talk ta him?"  
  
"He jus' asked me a few questions, an' I don't know how I talked ta him. It just sorta came out."  
  
"Do you think I could talk to them?"  
  
"I don't know!" Luke dropped Devic's shirt and began to pout. Devic sighed and scuffed his foot, "But he doesn't seem that mean, so I think we should stay with him for now, because we don't have nowhere else ta go."  
  
Luke nodded and Devic turned back towards Peter to talk to him again but found that when he went to talk to him, the words wouldn't form. Devic (y) frowned and tried again, but all he could manage was English. Peter turned to stare at him, then looked away as Devic flopped to the ground, cross-legged and thoughtful. Why couldn't he speak their language anymore? It didn't make any sense, he was speaking it just as few minutes ago! Sighing, he continued to watch as the Tortallan soldiers packed up their camp and got ready to leave. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! I'm getting reviews! :) Thanks much to everyone who did!  
  
*Tortall*  
  
Luke wrapped his arms around Devic (y), clutching his older brother's waist, terrified, as Devic (y) lost control of their horse for about the fifth time. It was a few hours since they had packed up camp, and Will had given up his horse so that the two boys could ride. Unfortunately, Devic (y) still hadn't regained his ability to speak Tortallan, so he was unable to tell them that neither of them knew anything about horseback riding. In fact, Luke was a little scared of the large animals.  
  
Before the mare was able to gallop into the woods, Will was able to snatch up the reins and calm her down. Devic (o) just rolled his eyes as the rest of the knights snickered again, finding the whole situation rather amusing. Devic (o) turned to Will, "Can you not keep her steady?"  
  
Will shrugged, "I do not think that these boys now how to ride a horse Devic! They keep on pulling on the reins to make her stop, but they tug so hard that she gets confused and runs off!"  
  
Devic (o) shook his head, "Very well...Let me know as soon as they start speaking again, I need to ask them a few more questions. I think that we are getting closer to the Scans' camp, and they camp into our camp from this direction. They may have seen them."  
  
"It is possible. All right, I will let you know as soon as they say something I can understand." Will gathered up the reins in his hands, gently taking them from Devic (y) and began to lead the horse for him.  
  
It was a few hours later that the boy actually was able to speak Tortallan again, "Um...Will? Luke says he's hungry..."  
  
"Oh, here is some – Wait a moment, did you just say that in Tortallan?"  
  
"Um...Is that what I'm speakin' in?"  
  
Will turned around, "Devic! They are talking again!"  
  
Devic (o) nodded and steered his horse so that he was riding right along side the boys, "Now that I have you speaking again, I need to ask you so vital questions."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Before you arrived at our camp, did you run into any other humans?"  
  
"Um...Oh ya, we did."  
  
"What did they look like?"  
  
"They were really big, an' they were wearin' clothes with furs an' stuff..."  
  
Devic glanced at Will, his eyebrows rose "What did their camp look like?"  
  
"Kinda like yours, 'cept not..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They had tents an' stuff, but they're all fallin' apart, an' their campfires had gone out so it was kinda hard ta see."  
  
"Excellent...Now, did you see any mages?"  
  
"Any whats?"  
  
"Mages..." Devic looked half amazed and half frustrated, "People who have the Gift; sorcerers, wizards, magicians?"  
  
"Oh!...Nope."  
  
"Good. Now, where are you from?"  
  
"Um...United States..."  
  
Devic (o) furrowed his eyebrows, "Where?"  
  
"The United States? California?...Where is this?"  
  
"You, child, are in the kingdom of Tortall."  
  
"Tortall? Where's that?"  
  
Will glanced up at Devic that clearing said 'these children are insane' but Devic (o) somehow felt some familiarity in them, "Here, you are in Tortall. What are you doing here in the woods by yourselves?"  
  
"I dunno. We didn't exactly come here on purpose ya know..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure. See, we were at home in bed when there was this huge flash a' light," Devic (y) gesticulated wildly, "An' we were sucked into it. The next thing we knew, we were here."  
  
Devic (o) paused, deep in thought, "...Interesting story..."  
  
"I'm not lyin'..."  
  
"I did not say you were...Will, the young one said he was hungry. You can fetch some of the extra rations out of the supplies and give that to him. From what the older one said, it sounds as if the Scans have no mages as I had suspected they did. This will make everything much easier for us all, but it intrigues me. If the Scans did not cause that huge pulse of the Gift, where then did it come from, and who caused it?"  
  
Will shrugged, "I suppose we will find out eventually..."  
  
"I hope so, because they could become a threat to this mission if they choose to interfere..."  
  
Will nodded in agreement and the company rode deeper into the forest and closer towards enemy territory.  
  
A few hours later, when the sun was directly above the Tortallan party and seemed to beat down on the with an unnatural heat, they finally came to a small outcrop that looked over a clearing in the woods. Devic dismounted and crouched down right on the edge of the rocky ledge, peering down at a small, disorganized camp. Finally they had made it. He signaled for the others to dismount quietly and crept back to join them in a small huddle away from the edge of the outcrop. He gathered his knights closer together, so that they were practically shoulder-to-shoulder, and quietly briefed them, "All right boys, this is it. The Scans are right below us, seemingly unaware of our presence...Just where we want them..." Some of the veteran soldiers grinned mirthlessly as he continued, "You will be divided into two teams; one will go with your lieutenant, Will, and the rest of you will come with me. Those of you who go with Will shall be the lookouts and archers, positioned in trees on our outcrop for better range. Those of you with me, we will split into two groups; one heading down and around to the right, the other group, left. We will come up on the Scans from the north, surprising them and forcing them back up against our small cliff. Then our archers will be able to let loose a volley of arrows, taking them out from behind...Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer, he straightened up, "Good. Will, choose twenty men and the rest follow me."  
  
The group was suddenly bustling with movement as Will gathered up his special group of archers and the rest of the men hurried over to where Devic was standing, his arms crossed across his chest in silent contemplation. Will approached him, and gave a relaxed salute, "The men are ready sir. But what are we going to do with the children?"  
  
Devic barely blinked, his eyes now focused on the camp below, "What children?"  
  
Will frowned, "Young Devic and Luke sir..."  
  
"Who? Oh yes...keep them close to you Will, so that they do not run off and alert the enemy of our position..."  
  
Will nodded, "Aye sir..." He spun around and motioned for Devic (y) and Luke to follow him, which they did willingly, sensing no ill will this time. When he reached them, Will kneeled down so that he was looking Devic (y) in the eyes and said calmly, "We are going to launch an attack now. The both of you are to stay with me, no matter what, understood?"  
  
Devic nodded solemnly, grabbing Luke's hand as the little boy was about to run off to catch a lizard that he spotted in the grass, "Where are you going?"  
  
Will peered over his shoulder, stood up, and grinned, "Up a tree...Grab the little one and follow me."  
  
Devic obliged, tugging Luke behind him. He watched Will climb one of the several large oak trees that lined the outcrop as his men began to do the same. Turning back to Luke, he pushed his little brother towards the tree, "You first."  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"He said we had to!"  
  
"It's too high!"  
  
Devic scowled, annoyed, and lifted Luke up by grabbing him under his arms, and held him up for one of the archers, who had joined Will in his tree, to take. Then, nimbly, Devic grabbed onto a lower branch and shimmied up the tree trunk like a large squirrel, sitting on a thick limb up in the foliage by Will, gathering up Luke next to him. Will glanced at him, his bow strung, clutched in his right hand while his left gripped the limb for balance, "At least you know how to climb trees well."  
  
"I used to do it a lot at home...Hey, what'd ya mean 'At least you're good at climbing trees'?"  
  
"Well, you two could certainly use more practice on a horse."  
  
Devic scowled at Will, who grinned and ruffled the boy's hair happily before turning his attention once again down to the clearing and watched as Devic (o), who was leading the men on the left side of the clearing, edged around the Scans' camp. From his bird's eye view, he could clearly make out where the two flanks of the Tortallan force were moving in the forest as the tops of the trees quivered as they passed by them. Will tensed as a Scan appeared from one of the tents, stretching and wiping his face with the back of his hand. Good. It did not look like they expected anything.  
  
Devic (y) peered downwards; trying to spot what Will was staring at so intensely, but quickly became impatient and his attention turned to a bird that had landed on the edge of the tree limb they were perched on.  
  
As the Tortallan men grew closer to the enemy camp after walking around to the northern front, Will, perched along the south wall, motioned at the other archers. Simultaneously, they took an arrow from their quivers, notched it, and drew back their bows, the strings taut and tense. Suddenly, they heard a shout from down below as Devic (o) and his small army emerged from the forest on the other side of the Scans' camp, letting out a war cry and beginning to slash at anything that moved with their swords. Panicked, the Scans ran out of their tents, some only half dressed, their weapons clutched tightly in their hands, preparing to retaliate.  
  
Will shouted out a command, "Fire!" and released his arrow. A wave of them pounded down onto the Scans, who, with their backs to the rocks, didn't see anything until it was too late. The volley managed to bring down about five of the thirty or so men, and the archers notched another arrows as Devic advanced with his troops below, battling with hand to hand combat.  
  
Will pulled back his bowstring and called out a second order, "Fire!", and soon another cascade of arrows rained down on the now suspecting Scans, taking about another five down. By now, the ground troops had taken out about fifteen men, loosing only two of their own, leaving only about five Scans left. As Will began to notch another arrow, Devic (o) waved to him to stop the attack and his men began to tie up the remaining enemy. Will bellowed, "Cease fire!" before sheathing his own arrow and jumping down from the tree, landing agilely on his feet. Devic (y) scampered down after him, just managing to regain his footing on the ground as Luke slipped about four feet off the ground, just in time to land in Devic's (y) arms. Luke clamored down and sat down on the grass as Devic (o) marched his captives back up the hill where seven knights took custody of them. Devic (o) wiped the sweat off of his forehead as it glistened in the noonday sun, "That worked better than I thought it would..."  
  
Will nodded tentatively, "How many did we loose altogether?"  
  
"Two more than I had hoped we would...Samuel and Richard..." Will winced as a man behind him muttered a prayer, and Devic (o) glanced at the ground, "We will give them a proper burial, but then we must return to the city soon. I have a feeling that the rains are going to fall shortly, and I do not want to be trapped in them..."  
  
Will nodded and turned to make preparations for the funeral as Devic (o) got the men back together and made sure that the captive Scans were secure so that they wouldn't escape.  
  
By the time they were finished, all the dead (including the Scans) had been buried and the group had been loaded back up and was ready to leave. Devic (o) nodded towards Will as his cousin finished tying a lead rope from Devic (y) and Will's horse to his own, "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good..." He gave his horse a soft nudge and it began to trot back down the hill at a decent pace, the rest of his men following obediently behind.  
  
*Our world*  
  
Tom started, wiped the sleep from his eyes and went over to prod Phi and Alex awake. The sunlight was peering in through the drawn blinds, but for some reason he felt it would be almost disrespectful to open them. Phi's eyelids flickered open and she stared sleepily up at her brother while Alex sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Tom smiled wearily, "I found it."  
  
Alex frowned, "Found what?"  
  
"The way into Tortall...I found a way to drop you off exactly where Devic and Luke were brought to..."  
  
Phi squealed happily and threw her arms around Tom's neck, "Thank you so much! I can't believe you actually did it!"  
  
Tom grinned, "Yes well, as soon as we all get ready I can send us through-"  
  
Alex interrupted him softly, "Tom? I need to ask another favor of you..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Alex sighed, "I think it would be best if you stay here..."  
  
Tom's jaw nearly dropped, "What?"  
  
Alex grabbed his friend's arm, "Please Tom, listen. If we need to get back quickly, if something happened and we needed to get back, we would need you to be completely calm and concentrated to get this portal working, right?"  
  
Tom glanced at the ground, a little dejected, "But what if-..."  
  
"What if we need advice? We're going to need you to be focused to be able to help us. We can talk to you through our necklaces, remember? If we are in a panic, you can be here to think clearly for us, and you can save us that way."  
  
"But what if you need me there with you?"  
  
Phi glanced at Alex before taking Tom's hand, "He makes a lot of sense..."  
  
Tom frowned, but finally nodded, "Fine...But I'm going to be bugging the hell out of you two the entire time you're there."  
  
Alex grinned, "Well you'd better...You can keep us on track..."  
  
Tom nodded again, "All right...So, you two get dressed and I'll get some other things together for you to use..."  
  
Alex and Phi nodded and walked out of the room to get ready for their third trip to Tortall. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wanted to address a common question that's come up among readers. There are 2 main reasons why Devic (o) probably doesn't recognize USA or California...1) It was more than 12 years ago, and he is human, and 2) If you haven't noticed already, I might as well tell you: he isn't completely there, if you catch my drift.  
  
*Our world*  
  
Phi and Alex reappeared in the doorway about fifteen minutes after they had left. Tom handed Phi a small knapsack and looked pointedly at it while she gazed at it curiously, "There's food and a small first-aid kit inside..."  
  
Phi grinned and Tom looked her and Alex over. She was wearing a warm turtleneck sweater over a short-sleeved white shirt and cargo jeans with her hiking boots, along with having her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Alex was also wearing a sweater over a short-sleeved shirt, but had thrown his leather jacket over that. Other than that, they matched, his jeans and boots coordinating with Phi's very well. Tom smiled softly, "You two look like you are at a photo shoot for an outdoor wear magazine."  
  
Alex grinned anxiously and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ya well, we thought we might as well look prepared..."  
  
Tom nodded, turning back to the wall that the two boys had disappeared through, "All right, this isn't going to be easy...You both have your necklaces right?" Phi and Alex both pointed to a small chain around their neck. "Good...When you land, it might not be as smooth as Numair had it for us...You may blank out for a few moments, but other than that, I don't think there should be too many other problems..." Tom sighed and turned back around to face them, "Whenever you're both ready to go, I can make it happen..."  
  
Phi nodded and Tom grabbed her up in a tight bear-hug, "Go get your kids sis, but be careful!"  
  
She gave him a quick squeeze back, smiling, "I'll try..."  
  
She pulled away and Tom turned to Alex, giving him a quick guy hug, grabbing Alex's arm with his hand. Tom grinned, looking Alex right in the eyes, "I would tell you to take care of Phi, but I guess you would now anyway..."  
  
Alex nodded, smiling back at his old friend, "You better believe it."  
  
Tom clapped Alex on the shoulder, nodding, "Good, now go get my nephews back!"  
  
With that, Alex pulled away and Tom turned to the wall, trying to focus his Gift. It was harder to wield in this world, so it took much more concentration for him to make a small dimensional rift appear. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he outstretched his arms, willing the small portal to stay open long enough for Phi and Alex to slip through. Tom watched them disappear into the swirling vortex, then collapsed as it came crashing shut onto itself, his lungs heaving, gasping for breath, exhausted form his grueling task.  
  
*Tortall*  
  
Alex reached for Phi's hand as they spun wildly through space, just barely managing to wrap his fingers around her wrist and the world seemed to slam to a halt, throwing him into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Devic (o) could push his men only so far. It was well past nightfall when he finally gave the order to dismount and start camp, and he wasn't at all pleased with his decision either. Scowling, he turned to Will, who was helping him unpack his horse, "I bet you it is only but a few miles more to the City too..."  
  
"You did the right thing, setting up camp Devic. Your idea of a few miles to most people is more like half a day's journey...Beside all that, we were slowed down by that pile of boulders in the road, so it was bound to take us longer to return home. The men are exhausted..."  
  
"None the less, we should have kept going...You know how I despise keeping prisoners Will, and especially overnight!"  
  
"Aye, Devic, I do, as does every other man in this camp. I will see to it that a guard be posted to guard the Scans if it would make you feel better."  
  
"Make sure you rotate the guard so they do not fall asleep while at their post...The last thing I need right now is to wake up and find that those five have disappeared..."  
  
"Understood." Will hurried off to go do as he was told, almost tripping over Devic (y) and Luke as he entered their campsite. The two boys had been giving a small sheet and a blanket, and had tossed the blanket over a horizontal tree branch to make a makeshift tent. At the moment however, they had been sitting outside, staring at the bustle around them as the soldiers got themselves settled. Will apologized quickly, "I am terribly sorry, but you really should not be sitting in the middle of the path like that."  
  
Devic turned to him after rubbing his shoulder where Will had accidentally bumped into him, "Where ya goin'?"  
  
Will answered quickly, feeling as if he owed the boy an answer, "I am trying to find some volunteers to guard the captives for the night..."  
  
"Oh...We could watch them!"  
  
Will grinned and began to hurry off again, "Thank you for the offer little one, but I am afraid I need to find someone who is taller than the sword that they would wield..."  
  
Devic frowned, and his attention returned back to Luke who was tugging at his brother's tattered pajama sleeve impatiently, "What'd he say?"  
  
"He just wanted to find someone ta be a guard."  
  
"Oh..." After a moment, Luke's eyelids began to droop and he let out a gigantic yawn.  
  
Devic looked at him, "You should go to bed."  
  
Luke nodded wearily, but didn't stand up, so Devic lugged his little brother under their tent onto the blanket that they had laid out on the ground. Devic crawled beneath the piece of fabric afterwards, lying on his stomach so that he would still be able to watch the men work. Luke yawned again, wiped his eyes and rolled onto his side, his back nestled into Devic's side. He closed his eyes and asked drowsily, "Do you think Mommy an' Daddy'll find us?"  
  
Devic started. His mind had been drifting, but now that Luke mentioned their parents, he felt a small stab of homesickness run through his heart, "Sure they will...I bet there lookin' for us right now..."  
  
"...I miss them..."  
  
Devic rested his chin in his arms, and said nothing, not wanting to upset Luke. A thought had just come to him...What if they were stuck in this place forever? What if they never saw their parents again? He would have panicked then, but exhaustion overtook him instead and he fell asleep.  
  
Devic (y) was jolted awake suddenly from a sound that came from outside, amongst the pitch black of the camp. The campfires had been extinguished and he was unable to see more than a foot in front of his face. Gently, he eased Luke's head off his back and crouched at the entrance of his tent, peering out into the shadows. The night was chilly, a slight breeze making it seem even colder, and Devic shivered slightly through his pajamas. By now, the knees, elbows, and seat of his pants had begun to wear away, and the edges of the sleeves were all tattered. They were obviously not meant for outdoor wear.  
  
After a few moments, Devic was about to go back to the blanket and try to get some rest when he heard another noise, the sound of a branch snapping a distance away from where he was squatting. Peering as far as he could, Devic was just able to make out the faint glow of a torch. That must be the guard watching the bad guys. Curious, Devic slipped outside, slipping on a small pair of boots that Will had managed to find in their supplies, and tip-toed as silently as he could towards the soft glow, not wanting anyone to know that he was awake.  
  
Hiding behind a large tree, Devic stared around its huge trunk to the small clearing connected to the larger one that they used as the camp by a small path. In the center, there was a small fire burning while the five prisoners, looking especially eerie in the flickering firelight, gazed intently at the poor man who was stuck guarding them. Thankful that Will hadn't taken him up on his guard offer, Devic continued to watch as the Scans, as he thought they were called, stared unblinkingly at the soldier, as if trying to make him nervous.  
  
Just then, Devic started as he felt a small drop fall onto his nose. He rubbed it off and looked up at the sky. The moon and stars were being blocked out by something...maybe rain clouds. He felt another drop fall on the top of his head and stood closer to the tree, wishing that he had just stayed with Luke in their tent as the rain began to come down as a drizzle. The guard raised his hand, frowned worriedly, and turned his attention back to the Scans who had started whispering amongst each other. He yelled at them to stop talking, shifting his standing position uncomfortably, and watched warily as the drizzle grew heavier and rain began to come down. Muttering, the Tortallan walked over to check on the Scans to make sure they were tied securely to the tree, then hurried away, probably to get further directions.  
  
Devic frowned and gazed out at the clearing as the men backed up against the trees and stood shoulder to shoulder. At first, it looked as if they were just trying to stay out of the rain, but then he noticed that the rope that tied the Scan closest to him to the tree was becoming loose. They were untying the knots and escaping! Devic glanced around, looking for someone to tell, but seeing nothing other than darkness away from the campfire in the small clearing, he quickly realized that he no longer remembered even which way the main camp was!  
  
He whipped around and watched as the Scans, chuckling to each other, freed themselves completely and began to sneak off into the forest after grabbing a branch and lighting it on fire, like some kind of torch. As they began to disappear into the forest behind their clearing, Devic took one last glance around him, then bounded after them, following their torch as the light bounced up and down through the dark shadows and pouring rain.  
  
***  
  
Phi's eyes flickered open and she rolled onto her stomach, grabbing her head as a dull pounding began to beat in her skull. Her vision blurry, she peered around hazily, momentarily forgetting what she was doing and where she was before she caught sight of Alex sprawled out on the forest floor close to her. Phi groaned and dragged herself over to him, her thoughts flooding back to her, and she gently rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were closed, but as he felt her fingers brush against his cheek, he frowned, moaning softly and raised himself into a sitting position, rubbing his forehead, "...Did we make it?"  
  
Phi managed to sit down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she gazed around, "I, I think so..."  
  
It was night, the sky black without any sign of stars. They were also right in the middle of a dark forest with ancient trees leering down at them through the shadows. Phi frowned as she felt a small drop of water hit the top of her head, "I think it's starting to rain..."  
  
Alex nodded and rose shakily to his feet, then turned to help Phi up, "We had better find a place to stay until morning..."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, sliding in between the huge trees looking for some shelter before Phi whispered, "How are we going to find Devic and Luke?"  
  
Alex stopped for a moment, realization hitting him. They had only been gone for about two days, but they could have gone in any direction and traveled a great distance by now. He glanced at Phi who was staring at him thoughtfully, but with a frightened look in her eyes. Alex shook his head and sighed, "I don't know..." Phi nodded, but looked down at the ground as if sadly pondering over the problem and was startled out of her contemplation when Alex grabbed her hand, "Look! Over there, there's a small cave opening...We could spend the night there until the sun rises."  
  
"It'll work..." Crawling over a large pile of rocks, they both slipped several times as they tried to clamor up to the slightly elevated cave. It wasn't easy getting there in the dark rain, but at last they managed it, although they were both soaked. When they got inside, they could see no further than a few feet. Phi peered into the inky shadows and murmured, "I wonder how far back it goes?"  
  
Alex shrugged and pulled off his dripping leather jacket, happy that he had taken his old one, and laid it out on the ground to dry as Phi peeled off her sweater and shook out her hair. Her white t-shirt was just barely visible to Alex although she was only crouching a foot away, and he shivered, wishing that they had a fire. If he could only find some dry sticks, he could probably manage to make one. "Hey Phi...feel around for some sticks or wood...I'm going to try and make a fire if I can find some."  
  
She nodded, even though he couldn't see her and stretched her hands out blindly along the wall of the cave, her fingers bumping into a few small sticks and twigs. She grabbed them and walked over to where she could hear Alex moving around, dropping them at his side, "Will these work?"  
  
He felt them, and grinned dryly, "Well, it's a start." Pulling out what he thought were the two largest sticks, he piled the rest up into a small mound and began to rub the two sticks together, trying to get a spark.  
  
Phi crouched down next to him, "Does that really work?"  
  
"Oh ya...I've done it before at least...You just need to get enough friction going an then.... Aha!"  
  
A small spark leapt from the two pieces of wood and fell onto the pile of tinder, making a small flame. Phi could see Alex smiling triumphantly as he grabbed some more small sticks from nearby and piled them near the small flame, blowing lightly on it as it grew bigger. Pretty soon, he had a nice fire going, having found some small tree branches near the mouth of the cave, and Phi huddled near it, gazing around their temporary shelter. The mouth of the cave, where they were sitting, had a low roof and close walls, reminding her of some sort of corridor as she stared down the long passage that led further into the rock, seemingly stretching on forever. Alex sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled softly and nestled into him, resting her head on his shoulder and resting her hands on his. He sighed, kissing her softly on the cheek, "I'm sure they're fine...After all, Devic is old enough now to take care of Luke, right?"  
  
"I hope so...But they're very resourceful, and I'm sure they've found someplace to go in this rain, don't you think?"  
  
"I'm sure they have..." Alex sighed and glanced down into the dark tunnel, "I wonder what's down there?"  
  
Phi narrowed her eyes as a soft sound began to drift up from the depths of the cave, like a slow wind blowing through. Alex turned his head and listened to, and the breeze narrowed into a long hissing sound, causing Phi to shiver. Alex pulled her closer and said nervously, "I'm sure that was just the wind..."  
  
"Right, the wind..." Despite his explanation, they both strained their ears for another sound and started when the low hiss began again, this time a little louder. Phi swallowed, her tired mind causing her imagination to invent creatures laying just beyond their sight in the darkness, waiting for them to fall asleep. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, but the feeling wouldn't leave as this time the hiss ended in a long, high-pitched screech. "I've never heard wind sound like that before Alex..."  
  
"It must just be blowing through some rock formations or something..." Say something scientific, like Tom would, to make the monsters go away. "Maybe there's a hole on the other side of the tunnel, and the wind is just blowing through the cave. Don't worry Phi..."  
  
It had been about half an hour, and they were both beginning to nod off when the third bout of hissing blew through, causing them both to spring awake. Alex laughed nervously, his voice sounding trembling in his ears, "The wind again?"  
  
Suddenly, the wind blew wildly from down the corridor, blowing their fire out. Alex grabbed their wet clothes as they were almost swept out the mouth of the cave, and reached for Phi as the gust died out as quickly as it had started and they were thrown into darkness again. Phi's breath was shaking as she found Alex's hand in the darkness and clung to it. A soft whispering had began to drift up from the shadows, followed my muttering and more hissings. Something glinted from the inside the dark, and Phi turned quickly to Alex, "Alex, I don't think that we are the only ones in this cave!"  
  
Alex grimaced, his heart beating about three times too fast, and he called out in Tortallan, "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
A soft gurgle sounded from the depths of the cave that slowly turned into a chuckle, and a wispy, mocking voice whispered, "Oh, do not worry...We will..."  
  
The echoing voice died away again and suddenly, some sort of string shot out from the inky blackness and grabbed onto Alex's leg. He shouted as something began to pull him into the shadows, and he tried to free himself but found that the stringy stuff was sticky. Phi cried out in surprise and grabbed his hand in vain, for the string just pulled them both in. Alex struggled some more, but the more he struggled, the more tied up he seemed to become. The ground became rocky and they began to slide down a steep incline, the sticky stuff now letting gravity do most of the work. Phi and Alex tumbled down the hill, landing in a pile of bones.  
  
Alex tried not to crush Phi as he landed practically on top of her, but whipped around as the voice, which now seemed to be standing right beside him jeered, "Silly mortal...You can not escape from our web..." Web? Like spider webs? As his eyes adjusted, a large figure appeared out of the darkness.  
  
He paled, his pulse stopping in his veins, "Phi, close your eyes..."  
  
"Why, Alex, what is it?"  
  
"Just do it!" Leering at them from the roof of the small cavern that they had fallen into was the largest spider he had ever seen, with a woman's decaying head stuck on top, grinning down at them with sharp, razor like teeth.  
  
A/N: Yay! More spidrens! I know they don't often talk (can they talk?) But I figured that at least one of them should have learned how to by now, so there ya go... 


	9. Chapter 9

Luke yawned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, and blinked lazily around. The sun looked like it had just come up over the edge of the forest, and the threatening clouds from yesterday were had passed over. He looked outside their tent, realizing that the ground was soaked and that it must have rained last night. He rolled over to tell Devic, but found an empty spot where his brother used to be. Frowning, his small face scrunched up with confusion, he looked outside again, this time searching for Devic, "Devic? Devic! Are you out there?"  
  
He started as a loud cry rang out from the edge of camp and a man came racing towards the center tent, yelling something in that strange language. The man with the scar on his cheek stuck his head out, his hair all mussed, scowled, and said something curtly to the man who had come running, who in turn quickly muttered something to the Scarman. Instantly, the Scarman leapt out of his tent and hurried after the other man.  
  
Curious about what all the commotion was, Luke carefully crawled out of his makeshift shelter and padded over in his bare feet to a tent that had been set up next to the Scarman's, where the Archer was sleeping. Before entering, he thought carefully if the Archer would really help him find Devic. After all, he had given them bread, shoes, and kept them away from the bad guys during the battle, so Luke figured it would be all right. Slipping inside, he walked over to Archer's sleeping mat and prodded his side softly, "Hey mister...Are you awake?"  
  
Archer twitched his nose and rolled over, his curly dark brown hair falling into his eyes, and murmured something in their language. Luke frowned and poked him again, this time a little harder, "Hey! Wake up!"  
  
Archer sat up, stretching, then noticed Luke staring at him and jumped a little. Luke pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, "Devic's gone...Do you know where he is?"  
  
The man stared at him and shook his head, saying something else. Luke pulled on his shirt again, "Devic! My brother! He's gone!"  
  
Archer seemed to recognize the general idea of what Luke had said this time and he stood up and peered outside his tent. Hearing the other men talking, he reached back to grab his tunic before clamoring outside. Scarman caught sight of him and grabbed his arm, and before Luke knew it, they were deep in conversation about something or another. Whatever it was, it would have to wait; he needed to find Devic now.  
  
Following the two men closely, Luke had to jog to keep up and they strode to the edge of the camp into a smaller, adjacent clearing, and suddenly stopped. Luke gazed around; there was a small pile of rope lying on the ground and an old burnt out campfire.  
  
Impatient and tired of waiting, Luke ran up and tugged on the Archer's pant leg, "What about my brother?"  
  
Scarman looked surprised, but Archer just sighed, pointed down at Luke and said something quickly to Scarman, who nodded and replied back. Archer reached down and grabbed Luke's hand, then crouched down so his eyes were level with the six-year-old's saying something very calmly to him. Luke frowned, but nodded, not understanding, but hoping that it meant that they knew where Devic was, and allowed the Archer to tow him around as he walked back to camp.  
  
***  
  
Devic (y) awoke to the sound of boisterous laughter and the sound of a crackling fire. He lifted his head off of a patch of ground and remembered that he had fallen asleep in the middle of a small thicket after following the Scans farther into the woods. Devic squatted down and peered through the thorny branches of his hiding spot, thankful that the rain had stopped coming down.  
  
The men were sitting around a small fire, warming their hands, and laughing about their escape. Devic held back a small whimper as he remembered how they had come across their confused guard, who had gotten lost in the rain on his way back to the main camp, and how they could kill him before he sounded the alarm. And now they were bragging about it, one of them swinging the dead man's sword around him as if fighting off invisible attackers. They kept switching languages, hopping back and forth from Tortallan and some other, gruffer language that sounded rough on his ears.  
  
The five men had finally settled down last night after the rain began to let up. Devic remembered vaguely that when they took a break, he had only had the strength and energy left to crawl underneath a bush for shelter and then sleep overtook him. They must have traveled a total of about thirty miles through the downpour, and Devic was thankful that he had worn his boots. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to keep up and would have gotten lost. Of course, he still was lost. He had figured that the guard would have come back, found the Scans were gone, and the Tortallans would come to find them and then he could go with them, but since the guard was dead, there wasn't much chance of that happening anymore.  
  
Pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to keep out the damp cold, Devic couldn't stop himself from wishing that his Dad and Mom were with him, and wondered if Luke was worried about him and how he would be able to get by without him there to translate for him.  
  
Devic was staring blankly at the bushes on the opposite side of the Scan's small thicket from his own space and almost didn't notice when he saw branches tremble. He only realized what he was looking at when the soft contour of a boot appeared near the shaking branch and his brain kicked in. Someone was watching them. But who?  
  
Suddenly, one of the five Scans began to scream something inaudible, grabbing his head in his hands and doubling over as if some sound was hurting his ears. The others leapt to their feet and stared at him with confused and terrified expressions, demanding to know what was wrong. Devic looked on, horrified, his mouth agape, as the man in pain fell to his knees and his screams grew louder. One of the others reached down to him, but soon he too had collapsed and was writhing in pain on the forest floor. The other three Scans yelled and shouted at them, ordering them to be quiet, but getting no response, one of them finally picked up a nearby tree branch and swung it at their heads, knocking them unconscious. One of the remaining three, a skinny, mousy man dressed in thin furs, glanced around nervously, "What do you think made them howl like that?"  
  
A larger one, the one who had picked up the branch, growled as he threw his temporary weapon aside, "I do not know, or care, as long as they have shut their mouths and stopped their shrieking..."  
  
However, the skinny man wouldn't give up his questioning, "They acted mad. Surely they would not act thus for no reason?"  
  
"They were probably imagining things; like my fist in you face if you do not be quiet and sit still..."  
  
This finally shut the smaller man up and he shrunk back, gazing, paranoid, around the outskirts of their thicket. Devic had to flatten himself against the ground to avoid being seen and held his breath as the Scan passed by, afraid that he would breathe too loudly and been heard.  
  
Eventually, the mousy man gave up and the remaining three men were almost having another conversation when a soft chuckle drifted through the trees and the skinny man fell to his knees and began to cry out in pain, his tortured screams ringing in Devic's ears. Almost eagerly, the larger man took up his stick again, but hesitated as his other companion began to go into convulsions, twitching in the dead, wet leaves on the ground. Looking around helplessly lost, the large Scan was about to take the branch to their skulls when he suddenly whipped around and faced the direction where Devic had seen the boot earlier and let out a horrific cry, then slumped to the ground, his eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
That was too much for Devic. In sheer panic, he broke through his bramble shelter and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the thicket as a deep laugh rose up from behind him. As he tore through and trees and branches whipped at his face, Devic's only thoughts were to escape from whatever or whoever had driven those men insane.  
  
***  
  
Alex, his blood frozen, found his eyes adjusting to the darkness and made out the shape of five or six other spider creatures deeper in the cavern, all emerging from the shadows to catch a glimpse of their new prey. The one that hovered above them was slowly descending, her many legs waving in the air as she cackled again in her awful, scratched voice, "Yes, there is only one way out for you...death..."  
  
He felt Phi's grip tighten on his arm and her face pressing into his back, trying desperately to keep herself from opening her eyes, trusting that if Alex didn't want her to see it, she shouldn't see it. The feel of her touch quickly brought back his senses, and he thought frantically, searching with his eyes for a way out of the nest they seemed to have landed in. There was no way he was going to let Phi become their next meal...  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. Focusing his mind on Tom, he screamed into his mind, 'Tom! We need help!'  
  
Tom seemed to be exhausted, for when he replied his very thoughts sounded stretched and tired, 'What is it?'  
  
'Remember that spider things we met on our first trip to Tortall?'  
  
'Yes...'  
  
'Well we just fell into a whole nest of them!'  
  
Alex heard Tom swear and could practically feel his mind buzzing as his friend searched for a solution, 'Is there anyway out?'  
  
'Only one. A small hole about eight feet up, but one of the spider things is right next to it an—Oh shit! It just got a lot closer!'  
  
'Okay...Listen carefully Alex. Distract the spider guarding the exit, and draw it away. Have Phi stand at the bottom of the opening and then you run over and lift her up. She probably wouldn't be able to support your weight, but she'll be able to help you climb up to the hole.'  
  
'Phi's scared of spiders! She has arachnophobia or something, you know that...'  
  
'She can do this Alex! Trust me...'  
  
Something caught Alex's eye and he realized that the spider was almost on top of them. Crying out, he grabbed Phi and rolled away as the Spider slammed to the ground where they had been lying only seconds ago, making that hissing noise that had frightened them when they were in the cave. Alex managed to scramble to a wall and grabbed Phi's shoulders, "Phi! I need you to open your eyes now, all right...I'm going to distract them, and you get back to the opening, and I'll meet you there."  
  
Phi nodded, and her eyelids fluttered open just as the Spider came scuttling towards them, her teeth bared. Alex felt her body go limp and the color faded drained from her face. Panicking, he kissed her and shoved her towards the hole in the wall, then leapt in the middle of the cavern, hoping that Phi would be able to make it. The Spider turned towards her and Alex swallowed, his fists clenched. If he didn't keep that monster's attention, it would go after Phi.  
  
Thankful that the other Spider creatures seemed to be staying out of it, he yelled out at their attacker, "Hey ugly! Ya, that's right gruesome, I'm talking to you...Why don't you show me what you got, huh? Bring it on!" There was a long hiss and the Spider lunged at him, her agility surprising Alex and catching him off guard as he flung himself to the side and barely escaped getting torn to shreds by her teeth.  
  
Phi leaned against the side of the wall, gasping for breath, her entire being trembling. She needed to get to the hole in the wall...She had to move. She screamed in her mind at her feet to move but they seemed to have grown roots, cementing themselves in the bone-covered earth. Phi watched horrified as Alex narrowly dodged being eaten and found the strength somewhere to tear away from the cave wall and scramble over to their only exit, guided by a soft shaft of light that drifted down from it.  
  
Alex saw her making a break for it and smiled. She was strong enough after all...he should have guessed that. The Spider, making a quick change of plans, leapt onto the web-covered walls of the cavern and scurried up to the ceiling, hissing and screeching down at her formidable prey. Alex took that as the opportune moment and raced across the floor of the nest to where Phi was waiting for him. She grabbed his wrist as her eyes trailing the Spider's path as it dashed across the ceiling, trailing bits of web behind, "What do we do now?!"  
  
In response, he kneeled down and cupped his hands to make a foothold for her. Getting the gist of his plan, Phi set her foot in his palms and tried to keep steady as he raised her up to the hole. Finding a small outcrop that could serve as a handhold, she gripped either side of the opening and hoisted herself up. Phi turned around and was about to reach down to help Alex up when a piece of web shot down from the ceiling, sticking to his jacket. He yelled out in surprise and was just able to manage to get his coat off before it was yanked up to the ceiling and into the waiting jaws of the Spider.  
  
As he stared up in shock as the monster shrieked down, he felt something wrap around his wrist and was about to cry out again and pull away when he felt himself being slowly pulled up towards the hole in the wall. He gazed up and discovered that Phi had gotten a firm grip on his hand and was hauling him to safety. Quickly, he began to assist her the best he could by using his feet to climb up the slippery side of the cavern and he just managed to scramble inside before the Spider landed on the ground and dove for the hole, trying to reach them.  
  
Phi screamed as one of the Spider's oversized eight legs stretched inside, searching for a leg or a foot while the woman's head screeched and cursed. The sound was terrible and Alex fought the urge to cover his ears to try and block it as he and Phi ran up the steep incline that led away from the nest, back to the opening of the cave.  
  
When they reached the spot where they had spent half the night before, they kept running, not stopping until they were far past the small hill that the cave was perched on and they were safely tucked away in the lush undergrowth of the untamed forest. Phi collapsed and fell into a sitting position near a thick tree trunk and Alex tumbled down beside her. Phi gave a little shriek and looked away as Alex noticed that there was still a small piece of cobweb hanging from his shirt and pulled it off, wiping his hand on a nearby leaf. Trying the get his breathing to steady, Alex leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes as Phi turned back to face him. Her face still extremely pale and her hands trembling, she leaned up against him, resting her head on his chest as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He opened his eyes slightly and gazed down at her, "You did very good in there..."  
  
He felt her shiver and he heard her laugh nervously, and with a strained voice murmur, "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks..."  
  
He sighed, finally able to catch his breath and nestle back against the tree, "...Ya, me too..."  
  
Phi nuzzled closer and wrapped her arms around his arm, and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking a little longer than usual, but I had a whole lota' stuff due for school and I had no time to finish this, well, until now that is... PS: Yes, I suppose I was slightly influenced by Shelob from the movie ROTK in this scene...I couldn't help it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Devic (y) could see his breath coming out in great clouds as he hurried through the underbrush of the forest, once again up and running after he had collapsed from exhaustion around noon. The sun was just going down, casting a golden light over the forest, a chilling breeze blowing past the trees. Devic was hungry, mostly because he had not had anything to eat in almost two days and his feet had long since gone numb, so they didn't hurt anymore. Every once and a while, he would come to a halt and lean up against a tree panting for air. He had no idea how far he had run but for some reason the feeling wouldn't leave him that some unknown creature was following him and he needed to escape. Whenever he stopped he felt as if he could hear pounding footsteps behind him or more maniacal laughter drifting through the foliage of the titanic trees that constantly surrounded him.  
  
He slumped to the ground, unable to get his feet to move a singe foot further and wiped a tear from his eye. Maybe he should just let whatever it was catch him...Whatever it was planning ob doing with him it had to be better than this. Didn't it? He was about to give up and fall asleep when a familiar surge of adrenaline took hold of his body and the fear of being hunted surged up through his veins.  
  
He wouldn't give up, he couldn't; he wouldn't let himself. Crying now, the twelve-year old struggled to his feet and began to trot through the trees again, following the sun west. He didn't know where he was going, but west seemed as good a place as any to head. Besides, when he was home, his house always seemed to be right under the sun when it set, and he wanted to go home. He let himself be thrown into instinct as he dove through a briar bush, jumped to his feet and continued to jog. Devic found that it was better not to think about anything anymore, except maybe how the light passed through the branches in the trees. This way, he could ignore the small stabs of pain from scratches and cramps as well as the fear of stopping.  
  
About an hour passed like this, but Devic felt his legs grow heavy and his eyelids droop. The sun was completely down now and most of the ground had been doused in darkness. He shook his head, trying to clear it; Don't fall asleep, Keep running, Don't stop...  
  
Suddenly the ground seemed to fall away from underneath his feet and he began to tumble down a steep slope covered in thorny bushes and tree stumps. He cried out as he felt his back getting scraped up and reached out with his hands to try and catch something to stop his quick descent. Devic felt dizzy and couldn't tell which way was up or which way he was falling, or if he was even falling anymore and was jolted back to reality with a sickening bump as his fingers managed to grab hold of a slim branch connected to a wild rose plant.  
  
The thorns pricked the palm of his left hand as he hung, letting himself become reoriented and holding back the urge to throw up. After a moment, he managed to realize that he was only a few feet away from the bottom of the hill and slowly slid himself down the rest of the way on his stomach.  
  
When he reached the level, grassy ground, he collapsed into a crumpled heap and as soon as his head touched the ground, he was instantly asleep.  
  
***  
  
Alex awoke just as the sun was setting behind the edge of the horizon and groaned as aches and pains shot through his muscles and he closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the tree trunk. Finally the dull pain stopped, or at least subsided, and he opened his eyes again and looked down at Phi, who was still asleep, her head pressed up against his chest. He grinned tiredly and was about to settle down and wait for her to wake up, but started as the sound of hoofbeats faintly reached his ears.  
  
He glanced around, carefully eased Phi off of his lap, leaning her delicately against their tree and crouched down, trying to pinpoint the direction where they were coming form. After deciding that they were coming closer from the north, he crept over and peered through some thickets, trying to spot a road.  
  
However, what he found was more of a dirt path that wound past the trees and he spied the riders first. He ducked down as the first horse trotted by, seeming to be in a hurry, followed by a large group of thirty or more men. He crawled on his hands and knees back over to where Phi was and gently shook her shoulder, leaning close and whispering, "Phi, wake up. But try to be quiet, there are riders passing by, I'm not sure who they are..."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him curiously and he pointed towards where he had found the path. Phi nodded, still a little dazed, and grabbed his hand as they hunkered down trying to get closer without being seen. They just made it and managed to catch the last four horses bringing up the rear.  
  
Without warning, Phi let out a gasp and plunged out onto the path, running for one of the last horses. Alex called at her to come back but spotted what she had seen and rose shakily to his feet.  
  
On the horse that Phi had dashed over to were two riders: a tall man with curly brown hair and a small boy...Luke!  
  
The rider shouted out in surprise as Phi rushed his horse seemingly out of nowhere and had his hand on the hilt of his sword, but he froze as Luke screamed happily and threw himself into Phi's arms.  
  
Phi was crying with relief and collapsed onto the ground, holding Luke tightly to her chest as the small boy wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder. The rider called out in Tortallan, "Stop!" and the procession of horses halted and looked behind them to see what was going on.  
  
By this point Alex had rushed over and it was his turn to be cried on by their youngest as Phi, tears streaming down her face, clutched her husbands hand. Luke stopped sobbing and sniffed, his nose running and his face filthy, "I thought-I thought you forgot about me!"  
  
Alex hugged him closer, tears pricking his own eyes and shook his head fervently, "No, never...We would never forget...Where is Devic?"  
  
Luke sniffled again and was about to reply when a man rode up to them, his face serious yet curious at the same time. Alex and Phi looked up, seemingly aware for the first time that there were other people there besides their son. The man frowned down, his expression thoughtful, and when he spoke, his voice was firm in educated Tortallan, "Who are you? How do you know this boy?"  
  
Alex stood up, handing Luke to Phi who coddled him in her arms, and spoke back in rusty Tortallan, bristling with protectiveness, "We are his parents, and who might you be?"  
  
Right before the man could reply, a light suddenly appeared in Phi's eyes and she gaped at him, "Oh my god! It's Devic!"  
  
The man looked taken aback, "Yes...But how did you...Who are-"He leaned in as if to examine them more closely in the fading light and suddenly shocked recognition spread across his face, "Great Mother Goddess...Phiona? Alexander?"  
  
Alex looked shell-shocked for a moment, then a smile spread across his face and he murmured, "It's been a long time Devic..."  
  
Devic dismounted, his eyes never leaving them for a moment, his eyes overly bright, "I cannot believe it..."  
  
Phi laughed and, having set Luke down, ran forward and grabbed Devic up in a huge hug, kissing his forehead, "It's so good to see you again."  
  
Alex chuckled as Devic swallowed and, looking as if he was fighting back tears, motioned towards his very confused men, "Set up camp...Pitch an extra tent for my guests..."  
  
The man who had been riding with Luke dismounted nimbly and walked over to stand behind Devic's right shoulder, peering curiously at Phi and Alex, who suddenly felt self-conscious and very aware of how dirty they must be after having fallen into the Spider monsters' nest. Devic pulled away from Phi and rested his hand on the man's shoulder, "Will, these are my very good friends Phiona and Alexander...Phiona, Alexander, this is my little cousin and second in command, William."  
  
Phi nodded politely and Alex grabbed Will's hand, giving it a firm shake. Phi grinned, her eyes shining, "I remember you...Devic made you go deliver our letter last time you were here, and then right before we left you and he snuck into the room where we and the others were talking with Numair and Daine and spied on us!"  
  
Comprehension spread across the young man's handsome face and he smiled, "Oh! I do remember now! It was such a long time ago! So Luke is your son?"  
  
Devic suddenly cast his gaze downward and frowned, "I suppose then that Devic was yours as well?"  
  
Phi nodded excitedly, but with her eyes filled with apprehension, "So he made it? What happened to him, where is he?"  
  
Devic seemed to have lost his voice so Will spoke up softly, "We found your boys when they came into our camp to steal bread about two and a half days ago. After we spent the night, we came across a band of Scans, Scanrans, that we had been assigned to engage combat with. We took five prisoners and we began to head back to the capital when we ran across a roadblock and had to spend an extra night outside. During the night, the prisoners managed to escape and when we woke up, we realized that Devic, your son that is, had vanished along with them. In actuality, it was Luke who brought his absence to our attention..."  
  
Phi had paled and Alex managed to choke out, "So...what happened to him?"  
  
It was dark now and they could see little lights pop up where campfires were being fired up. Devic sighed, "That is the problem...We are not sure. Here, we should sit down. This may take a while..." He led them over to a campfire that his men had just built and sat down on the ground near it, warming his hands and waiting for the others to sit. Once Will, Phi, Alex, and Luke had gotten settled he continued, choosing his words with deliberate caution, "We found the man who had been assigned to guard them dead about a quarter of a mile away from our campsite. One of my men, a tracker, said that he saw signs that your son had followed them, hiding in bushes and behind trees. We continued to follow the Scans' trail through the woods all day and finally came across their most recent campsite. We found all five of them lying on the ground, dead, with no sign of a weapon or fight except for a large branch that was found near their bodies. We examined the area and someone found a small space in a bush where someone had recently spent the night. Assuming that was Devic, it looked from the broken branches and bits of cloth found on the thorns, that he ran out of the clearing and deeper into the forest. It is very likely that he is still alive, he hasn't been gone that long, but you must understand...My mission was not to watch over a stray boy...But if I had known that he was yours I- ...We were headed back towards Corus to report our success and I was feeling rushed so I did not pursue him..."  
  
Phi nodded throughout his entire speech, staring into the flames. When Devic finished she looked up at him, "So...Where should we start to look for him?"  
  
"You should begin where we last found traces of him, in the clearing where we found the five Scans dead..." His face was twisted into a thoughtful frown, "Will, I want you to take the men and return to Corus. Tell them about the mission but do not mention where I went to, saying that I was delayed by personal matters. Phi, Alex, I am coming with you and help you find Devic."  
  
Alex turned towards him as Will raised his head from his hands, "Thank you Devic. It would mean a lot if you came."  
  
Devic smiled sadly, "Well I do feel responsible..."  
  
Will interrupted him, "Sir? I am coming with you, get someone else to lead the men back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Will looked at his feet, seeming to be almost nervous, "You will require the services of a tracker, and a tracker I am. I can also help fight and I am truly fond of both the children and would not be able to relax until we find out what happened to them."  
  
Phi grinned, giving Luke a quick hug and Devic nodded, "Very well, I will have someone else lead the men..."  
  
Will nodded, "All right. I should go check up on how the camp is coming along..." He stood up, dropping his quiver down where he had been sitting and strode off to go look after the troops.  
  
After a few moments, Phi spoke up, "So Devic, how have things been going for you? What happened after we left?"  
  
Devic smirked dryly, "Actually not all that much. I continued in my training and became a knight. In one of my first assignments I was sent off to a small scuffle up North...That is where I received this lovely parting gift from a Scan on my cheek. Luckily, I have the Gift and was able to heal myself sufficiently so that I did not bleed to death. After a few more missions and tasks I was promoted to second in command of a small section of the Own. When my predecessor passed away during battle, I took his place. It seemed that I had impressed the King in my duties so he allowed my to keep the position although I was much too young for it according to most veteran standards. However, I have yet to loose a battle and luckily, this scar is the largest wound I have received...That is basically it..."  
  
Phi gazed at him curiously. The way he told it, his life had been rather dreary and expected, but he looked as if something more had happened to him. She searched his face for answers to her unknown questions, looking at him as the firelight cast strange shadows over everyone. He had grown out his straight, brown hair almost down to his shoulders, his bangs drooping in front of his eyes. He had a well-trimmed beard around his mouth and the scar that cut across his cheekbone seemed to emphasize the dark circles under his eyes. Looking closer, she finally realized that the change, the reason why he looked different, was actually in his eyes themselves. Instead of being bright and curious as they were when he had been a boy, they now flashed and raged with emotion and secrets. Something inside him had altered.  
  
He felt her gaze on him and he blushed slightly, "Do I really look that different?"  
  
"You don't...And yet, yes you do. Something's different about you..."  
  
He shrugged, his conscious begging him to tell her about his obsession with Trycos. She couldn't mean anything else, but he felt ashamed to speak of it, "Well, it has been more than a decade since you last saw me...I suppose I have changed quite a bit...But you must be tired. You, Alex, and Luke can have Will's tent, and he can share mine."  
  
Phi smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Alex glanced at her as she rose and quickly stood up, "Um...I guess we'll see you in the morning then?"  
  
Devic grinned, "Of course."  
  
"All right...Have a good night."  
  
"You too."  
  
Phi and Alex, who was carrying Luke, retired to their tent and soon Devic found himself yawning and trudged to his own tent.  
  
About half an hour later he was joined by Will, who entered the tent scowling, "You could have at least told me that you let them borrow my tent for the evening you know..."  
  
Devic, who had been close to falling asleep, rolled onto his back grinning sardonically, "Sorry...I hope I did not cause you too much embarrassment or inconvenience..."  
  
"I can only say that it is a lucky thing that they were all asleep at the moment or I would be even more cross with you because of how awkward it would have made me feel."  
  
Devic heard him remove his boots and tunic in the darkness and settle down on the extra sleeping pad Devic had laid out for him. After a few moments, Devic turned so that he was facing where Will was lying and asked softly, "Will? Have I gone mad?"  
  
He heard a sigh and then Will's murmured reply, "Not mad, perhaps highly dedicated to your job and duties...Unless you are referring to your issue with Trycos to which I would reply that it seems to be more of a obsessive- compulsive addiction than insanity..."  
  
Devic nodded, "Thanks..."  
  
There were a few more moments of silence before Will spoke up again, "Do you feel as if you had gone mad?"  
  
"I am not sure...No one has ever told me what going insane feels like..."  
  
"Well, you sound sane to me, and as long as you do not do anything extraordinarily out of character I shall not worry and I would ask you not to worry either...Too much worrying is not healthy for the mind..."  
  
"...But what if I have already lost it?"  
  
"Then I suppose you can worry all you want."  
  
Devic sighed and rolled back onto his stomach. He had a lot to think about. Like for instance how did Phi and Alex's children get pulled into his dimension? There were only a few people he knew of in his world who could accomplish such a task, and he was pretty sure it was not Numair. That means it had to have been..."Trycos!" He sprang up into a sitting position, whispering the name out loud. He was back, but why?  
  
He heard Will mutter, "What's that?"  
  
Devic glanced at the shadows where Will was and spoke excitedly, trying to keep his voice down, "It had to be Trycos who brought Alex and Phi's sons back to our world. That means he has some plan in mind! This is it Will, I can feel it! I am finally going to catch that bastard and teach him a lesson!"  
  
"Wow...I have not heard you say that line in over a week..."  
  
Devic scowled and fell back down onto his stomach, his hopes destroyed by one foul swoop of his cousin's words, "Why did you have to say that?"  
  
"Only because it is the truth..."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep."  
  
He heard a small chuckle, "Yes sir..."  
  
***  
  
Devic (y) felt his consciousness slowly return to him as well as the pain from innumerous bruises and scratches on his body. To worn to prop himself up on his elbows so that he could take a look around, he merely opened his eyes a bit and peered around through tall grasses. He was lying on his stomach and didn't have the energy much to move his head, so he just gazed straight ahead.  
  
Suddenly something moved into his range of vision. A pair of boots. That's nice.  
  
He was about to close his eyes again and get some more sleep when his thoughts caught up with him and his eyes snapped open again and he stared avidly at the feet. Those looked like the same boots he had seen in the Scans clearing, the ones that appeared right before they all collapsed. Trembling, Devic mustered the energy to roll over and looked up, wanting to look his killer in the eyes before he died.  
  
But what he found wasn't a monster or a hideous beast. It was a man. A man who was smirking down at him amusedly with his arms hidden behind a long, black cloak. A man with piercing brown eyes and slicked back brown hair. Devic swallowed and was amazed to find himself wishing that it had been a beast instead, for something about this man scared him worse than any creature could have, and he didn't know why.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Questions? Hopefully comments? Anything you want to see happen or want more of? Please Review. 


	11. Chapter 11

*Tom's view*  
  
Tom paced his nephew's bedroom, worried sick about what happened to Alex and Phi. The last he had heard they sounded as if they were about to be devoured by a gigantic spider-like immortal. That could mean one of three things: they had been eaten, they had lost their necklaces or they were broken in the fight, or they had gotten away and become so interested in their present situation that they had forgotten to talk to him. Hoping that it was the latter option, he sat back down on Devic's bed to gather his thoughts. They had been gone now for almost two days. Both Alex and Phi's work had already called to see why they were absent from their job, and Tom had told them that there had been a family emergency and they had left the area and no, he didn't know when they would be back. He was telling the truth, as long as they didn't ask for details.  
  
Sighing, he stood back up and walked towards the kitchen. He was going to need some food if he were going to be standing watch all night...food and a serious dosage of caffeine.  
  
*In Tortall (Devic's (y) View)*  
  
The man bent over Devic, "Hello...You look like you need some help..." Devic tried to speak but only managed a squeak and the man shook his head, "I would call that a yes..." He reached his hand out from behind his cloak and offered it to Devic, who stared at it blankly. The man sighed, "Take it."  
  
Cautiously, Devic raised his arm and gripped the hand lightly, and was hauled to his feet. After stumbling around a bit, trying to regain his footing he looked up at the stranger and said in a strained voice, "You're the thing that was chasing me...What did you do to them?"  
  
"Nothing that you should be concerned with. After all, I thought I was doing you a favor, ridding you of those barbarians."  
  
"You killed them, didn't you?"  
  
The man shrugged nonchalantly, "Of course I did."  
  
Devic tripped again, nearly falling to his knees, but caught himself at the last second as he tried to put some distance in between him and his pursuer, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
A small grin reappeared on the man's face, "Nothing more Devic, than to assist you..."  
  
Devic winced as some pain shot through his leg and he was forced to sit down on the grass, cornered in the small valley by the steep hill he had fallen down what seemed like only moments before, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know more than that Devic...I know everything about you..."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Am I? You are quite brave, or putting on quite a brave face anyway, for one so young. You are truly Alexander and Phiona's son...Soon you will discover for yourself that I not only know about you; I know everything."  
  
The boy felt his hands trembling but hid them underneath his legs "Prove it!"  
  
The man sighed again, massaging his forehead, "Very well, but only because it will amuse me to prove to you just how wrong you are...Your favorite color is green, favorite food is your mother's spaghetti, you enjoy playing on the beach or under your deck where you have built a small fort out of firewood and an old tire. The most embarrassing moment in your small life was when you forgot how to speak English in front of your fourth grade class, your favorite book is The Adventures of Robin Hood, and your favorite movie is Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade."  
  
Devic gaped up at the stranger, "But...how-I never told anyone about...Who-? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up...But I will not waste my breath, after all, I think you get the idea. You couldn't be that stupid...Come, we must hurry."  
  
Devic scooted further away, "I'm not going with you! You'll probably kill me! And I still don't know who you are!"  
  
"Listen boy, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. However, if you do not come with me now, there would be no point in keeping you alive so I suppose I might as well kill you. And since you are being so persistent, and it really does not matter much in the grand scheme of things, my name is Trycos...It is a name I am sure you will remember. Now, follow me."  
  
Devic was about to refuse, but suddenly his legs started moving without him wanting them to. He rose to his feet and began to walk along side Trycos, who was staring straight ahead as he began to pass back into the forest. Devic struggled, trying to grab onto passing trees with his arms and dig his heels into the ground, but nothing worked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"You will see soon enough. Do not ask such silly questions. Everything I want you to know, I will tell you, and as of right now, you know nothing that I do not want you to know. Stop fighting or you will begin to give me a headache."  
  
"Wha-You're doing this? Stop it!"  
  
Trycos laughed and shook his head, "Very brave or very stupid, I have not decided which yet..."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
This time, Trycos didn't even bother to reply, and just laughed again as if this whole ordeal was extremely amusing to him. After about half an hour of shouting, whining, and complaining, Devic finally lost interest and hope in the idea of trying to escape his involuntary march and instead amused himself by trying to think up an getaway plan that he could use after Trycos released him. Every once and a while, he heard Trycos snort or laugh, and it started to get on his nerves after a while. Of course, the weird tickling that he was constantly feeling in the back of his mind didn't help much either.  
  
***  
  
Alex woke up with a start, surprised into consciousness by a shout coming from outside. As his thoughts came back into focus, he realized that Devic must be getting his men ready to ride back to the capital. He smiled and pulled Phi closer. Good. That meant that they could sleep in a little longer. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a loud yawn coming from the other side of Phi and watched as Luke sat up groggily, wiping his eyes. Alex frowned, giving up on the idea of getting any more sleep now and sat up, reaching for his shirt as the crisp morning air hit him.  
  
Phi blinked and yawned, then rolled over and grabbed Luke, pulling him into a big bear hug. He protested, and struggled to wiggle free, "Mommy! Let me go!"  
  
She smiled playfully and tickled her son, causing him to fall back on their sleeping-mat laughing, "Oh, now that we found you, I can't even hug you anymore, is that it?"  
  
Luke grinned sheepishly after he finished giggling, then sat back up and glanced over at Alex, "Hey Daddy, what did the Scarman say last night?"  
  
Alex blinked, pulling his shirt on over his head, "Who?"  
  
"Scarman; the guy with the scar on his face...What'd he say?"  
  
"Oh...you mean Devic-"  
  
"No, I mean that guy that you're talkin' too..." Suddenly, the boy looked excited, "You know where Devic is? I looked all over an' couldn't find him-"  
  
Alex sighed, "No, the man with the scar's name is Devic. We're going to go out looking for your brother, the five of us."  
  
Luke counted on his fingers, then gazed back up at Alex with his large brown eyes, "Five? Um...There's me, you, mommy, and Sca- I mean Devic...That's four..."  
  
Phi found her sweater and put it on, "And Will makes five."  
  
Luke turned to her, looking very confused, "Who's Will?"  
  
"He's the other man that was sitting with us around the fire last night...The man with the curly black hair?"  
  
"Oh!...Okay, so that's five I guess..."  
  
Phi looked at Luke thoughtfully, "How did you get by without knowing their language?"  
  
"Devic knew it...He would talk to them an' then tell me what to do... After he left, it was lots harder..."  
  
Alex smiled down at Luke as he pulled on his jacket, "I would guess it would be...We should find you some new clothes, you've worn these ones ragged!"  
  
Luke shrugged, then scampered out of the tent after Phi and Alex, who checked behind them to make sure he was coming. Phi spotted Devic leaning up against a tree that stood near the middle of the encampment, and they walked over to him.  
  
When he noticed them coming towards him, he stood up straight and gave them a small smile, "I hope you all had a pleasant enough night, considering the circumstances. I am sorry if we woke you."  
  
Phi grinned, "It's no big deal...When do you think we'll be leaving by?"  
  
Devic, frowned, glanced around camp, then up at the sky, "Weather and Mithros permitting, we should be able to leave by about nine. I would estimate that it is about eight right now, so that gives you about an hour to prepare...Will that work well for you?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Oh, that's more than enough time...We don't have much to pack up after all, although we'd be happy to give you a hand packing up those tents."  
  
Devic shook his head, "Thank you for your offer but," he motioned towards their tent. They looked over and saw that it was already being packed up, "my men are already taking care of it. I was thinking that we could take just four horses between us when we go off on our own and take two tents so we could pack lightly. We will be able to travel faster that way..."  
  
Phi nodded, "That would work fine. Luke can ride on one of our horses and than when we find Devic he can ride on which ever one of us has half a saddle left..."  
  
Devic smiled softly, "Then it is settled...Once again, I apologize for being a poor host but I must make sure my troops are ready to head back to Corus. Excuse me." With that he gave them a quick bow and strode over to stand by Will who was giving brief orders to the knights on what to do when they reached the Palace.  
  
Luke tugged on Phi's sleeve, "What did he say now Mom?"  
  
She kneeled down next to him and rustled his hair, "He said that we get to go on a little horseback ride in an hour...Do you want to ride with Daddy or me?" The boy shrugged and Phi stood and turned to Alex, "Who do you think he should ride with?"  
  
"How about he rides with me...That way when we find Devic he can ride with you and the weight will be more balanced. I'm heavier than you and Luke is lighter than Devic, so that will work out fine..."  
  
Phi nodded and Luke poked Alex's leg, "So I'm riding with you?"  
  
Alex grinned down at him, "Yep. What do you say we go find out which horse is ours and start packing it up?"  
  
"Okay!" The little boy reached up and grabbed each of his parents' hands and walked happily in between them as they headed over to where the horses were tethered up.  
  
***  
  
It was close to noon and Devic (y) sat on a flat rock, his knees pulled close to his chest, and glowered at Trycos uneasily. The man was perched up on a tree branch, staring out over the forest, as if he were watching for something. Devic sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes. They had been sitting for nearly an hour for no apparent reason, and every time Devic tried to protest he suddenly found that he had to sneeze, so he could never get a word out. He didn't trust Trycos in the least, but so far the stranger, although casting some weird spells on him, hadn't hurt him or really mistreated him, but Devic still remembered him from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. To be more precise, he remembered his face, and his laugh, and that was it.  
  
Suddenly, a droning voice drifted down from the branches of the tree Trycos was sitting in, "Well of course you remember me...After I went to all the trouble to send you those dreams, it is the least you could do to finally remember them..."  
  
No longer surprised by the strange phenomena of Trycos somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking, Devic replied dryly, "I have no idea what you are talking about..."  
  
There was a pause, and a response came down softly from the foliage, "Oh, I think you do...Think about it. You were probably...Oh, I would say about three years old when they started, and lasted until you were about seven. You should at least remember some of them."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
There was a sigh, and Trycos jumped from about forty feet up, landing on his feet with cat-like reflexes, "Stop being difficult. If you do not remember them at all, then how is it that you were able to navigate through this forest without me giving you directions? If you haven't been paying attention, I would like to point out that it is you, not I who led us to this place...And why is that? Because when you were six sent you a dream that repeated itself at least ten times in your budding mind that led you to this very spot every single time. How is it, do you suppose, that you were able to find the Scanran camp immediately after you landed here and then just happened to run straight to the Tortallan camp, hmm?"  
  
Devic remained silent, but his mind was buzzing. He did actually remember that dream. He had had it when he was five. There had been a monster behind him and he had run off through the forest, taking the exact same path to escape the monster that he had taken in Tortall to escape the Scan.  
  
"That is right, because you had already ran down that same trail seven times before in your mind. Of course you were only subconsciously aware of all that until now, but I thought that I should let you know so that you will be aware of why you are making the choices you are making in the future..."  
  
Devic stared at the man, then frowned, "I just won't go the way you told me to go then. I'll go the opposite way so that I won't go where you want me to."  
  
"But what if I was telling you to go a certain way for a good reason? What if I told you to go that way because the other way led to a terrible and excruciating death?"  
  
Devic leaned his chin on his knees, his brain starting to hurt. There was only so much a twelve year old could easily comprehend. "Then I'll figure it out and go the other way."  
  
"Even if that other way is the way that I told you to go, the same way where you just told me you wouldn't go because I had told you to?"  
  
The boy blinked, "Um, ya...I think so..."  
  
Trycos smiled, leaning back against the tree imperturbably, "Very good..."  
  
He was about to jump back up into the tree when Devic said, "Why are we staying here anyway? Why won't you take me back to the Devic's camp?"  
  
"Because of two very important details. First, it may not have occurred to you, but you may want to consider the fact that I may not want you to return into Tortallan custody. After all, if I had not cared whether they were watching you or not, why would I have gone to all the trouble of luring you away from their camp? Secondly, they have been traveling all of yesterday afternoon and all of this morning, resting only briefly during the night, and they are on horseback. With you tagging along it would be near impossible trying to catch up with them on foot, and unless a horse were to magically appear out of the trees, which mind you isn't impossible, I would not even bother to attempt such a thing."  
  
"Wait a minute...If I wasn't tagging along you could catch up with them?"  
  
Trycos rolled his eyes, "Boy, if you weren't here, I could get to Corus, lay siege to and ransack the whole city single-handedly and return to this very spot before the Tortallans even got half way there."  
  
"So I guess that's a yes?"  
  
"Yes...that would indeed be a yes."  
  
Trycos returned to his perch in a single leap and a few more moments passed before Devic lifted his head with a thoughtful expression on his face and called up, "So if you know what's going to happen, then why are you even bothering with all of this?"  
  
"Because it has not happened yet."  
  
Devic scowled and began to trace little pictures in the dirt lying on the rock with his finger. He heard the gentle rustling of branches up above and muttered, "Freak..." In response, there was a low, chilling laugh that made Devic wish he had never opened his mouth. He remained sitting there for over another hour, standing up occasionally to stretch his legs or change his position on the stone. Finally Trycos reappeared by the tree trunk and motioned for Devic to stand, "Come. We have a long way to go, and we must get there by sun down."  
  
Devic gaped at the man, "What the? Then why did we just spend forever just sitting here when we could have been walking?!"  
  
Trycos flashed a sly grin at the boy and Devic once again felt his legs begin to move involuntarily and he walked over and stood in front of Trycos. "Because my dear boy, I find it enjoyable to cause you pain...Now, we should hurry. Immortals often roam these parts of the woods...It would be a shame if you were to be eaten when you have already been through so much."  
  
Devic swallowed, and grudgingly followed the man as he passed, wraithlike, back into the emerald shades of the forest. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just a quick note: wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I really do appreciate it!...Just wanted to let you all know that...Ya...Back to the story!  
  
***  
  
Phi woke up suddenly, her face dripping with cold sweat. She felt someone's arms around her shoulders and struggled against them, "Devic! My baby!" He was going to die! She needed to save him!  
  
Alex pulled her closer, holding tightly onto her arms as she thrashed about trying to free herself, "Phi! Phi, honey, calm down! It's all right...You're having a nightmare!"  
  
"No! Let me go! Devic!"  
  
The flap of their tent was thrown back and Will and Devic peered inside, dressed in their undershirts and breeches, their faces anxious. Luke had woken up and was peering, frightened, at his mother. Devic stepped inside, kneeling down next to their bed mat, "What is going on?"  
  
Alex grimaced and slapped Phi lightly across her cheek. Instantly, she stopped screaming, although tears kept flowing from her eyes. She gasped, as if trying to catch her breath, then fell onto Alex, sobbing, "Alex! I saw him! He was-he...Oh god Alex, we need to find him!"  
  
All three men gazed concernedly at each other before Will ducked out of their tent, muttering, "I am going to get something to calm her down..."  
  
Devic nodded, and turned back to Phi and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry...I swear I will not let anything happen to your son."  
  
Alex rubbed Phi's back and adjusted his position so that he could sit up, "We'll find him in time..."  
  
Luke, now wide awake from all the commotion, climbed over and sat next to Alex, resting his chin on his dad's knee, "What wrong with Mommy?"  
  
Alex glanced down at the boy, "Nothing Luke...She just had a bad dream..."  
  
Will returned with a cup of a yellow-green liquid that smelled something like tea and handed it to Alex, who lifted Phi's head up and gave her the cup cautiously, "Here, drink this...It'll help calm you down..."  
  
She took it slowly, as if still half asleep, her body trembling. She took a sip and almost immediately seemed to gain more control, her breathing growing steady and her crying coming to an end. She sniffed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Will motioned for her to drink so more, "It would be good for you."  
  
She smiled weakly, and took another drink before setting the mug down next to the mat on the ground. Devic relaxed and sat cross-legged next to her, "What happened?"  
  
Phi shook her head, leaning back onto Alex's shoulder, "I'm-I'm not quite sure. I was alone, deeper in the forest, and I was running somewhere...But I remember feeling...No, I knew that something was happening to Devic, my son, but that I wouldn't be able to get there in time. But- I had to keep going...just in case...and I could hear him screaming..." She began to shake again. Will handed her the cup again and she took another long sip, her eyes closed.  
  
Devic frowned, "We should pick up our pace...We should had overtaken him by now; your son is moving surprisingly quickly, especially for being on unknown terrain such as this..."  
  
Alex nodded, finally assured that Phi was all right, "Do you think that Phi's dream could have been...well, something more than just a nightmare?"  
  
Devic shrugged, "It could have been a number of things. Here in Tortall, dreams that are as realistic and graphic like hers was are usually sent as a sort of warning by a god...However, you two have no connection with any deities that I know of, so I can only suppose than it was her own mind giving her a sort of mental advice...Or maybe...but probably not...he would not dare..."  
  
Phi opened her eyes slowly, "Or maybe what?"  
  
Will sighed and stood up again, "If you both are going to get him started, I am going to go prepare a fire...Would you let Luke know that if he is still tired that he should feel free to sleep in our tent? It is almost sunrise though, and I doubt very much that I myself shall fall back asleep..."  
  
Alex reported the news to Luke, who shook his head but clamored to his feet. Alex looked back up at Will, "He says he's not tired, but he wants to help you out...If he won't get in the way that is..."  
  
Will grinned wearily, "No...I would be glad for the company, even if we cannot communicate directly..." He smiled at the six year old and waved for Luke to join him. The boy nodded and hurried after Will outside of the tent and Alex turned back to Devic, "Now...back to our question..."  
  
"Oh, of course. Well...there is another man who I can imagine having the ability to send you this dream...And I suspect you know who I am speaking of?"  
  
Phi stared back at Devic, her eyes wide, "You mean you haven't killed him yet?"  
  
"Do not think that I have not tried...For I have, many a time to be certain..."  
  
Alex blinked, "Wait a minute...Are you saying that-that Trycos is still alive?"  
  
Devic shrugged, "Well I have not heard a report come in about him being found dead yet, and he was last seen up North about forty miles from here...But that was several months ago, usually he passes from place to place within a matter of weeks."  
  
Phi looked at the ground, "But he never left, did he?"  
  
"No... I do not think he ever did...And now I think I now his initial reason although I cannot begin to imagine the motive behind it all. Why in Mithros' name would he go to all this trouble just to abduct your child? It does not make any sense..."  
  
Alex seemed to bristle, "Ya well when we catch up with him we'll ask him...After I kick his ass into next week...That God damned ba-"  
  
Phi rolled her eyes and put a finger on Alex's lips to quiet him down, "Devic, how soon will we be able to leave this morning?"  
  
Devic grinned at them both before replying, "Perhaps in another hour if we have a quick breakfast...especially because he have packed light it will probably only take no more than fifteen minutes to get everything cleaned up."  
  
Phi nodded, "Good..."  
  
After she removed her finger, Alex ran his hand through his hair and sighed, suddenly realizing how tired he was. They had all only managed to get about seven hours of sleep, which didn't feel like much after spending all day riding a horse through unused trails through a thick forest. He let out a wide yawn that quickly spread, and Phi had to cover her mouth to hide her own. Devic smiled softly, "You two take a few minutes to get up...I will go help Will with that fire..."  
  
Phi and Alex nodded gratefully and watched Devic leave. Then Alex lay back down, pulling Phi down with him. She nestled up against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He glanced down and kissed her, "You had me scared for a few minutes there, Phi..."  
  
"Sorry...I really didn't know that I was still awake...or that I ever was dreaming in the first place...it seemed so real..."  
  
Alex squeezed her hand comfortingly, "You know, I bet you that right now, Devic is perfectly fine...He's a smart boy Phi, he'll be able to take care of himself..."  
  
"Ya, but for how long?"  
  
***  
  
Devic (y) woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Trycos had dragging through the thick undergrowth of the forest until well past midnight, and it had been hard to fall asleep...No wonder...  
  
Trycos stood over him, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, "It is about time you woke up...We have a few more miles to go still, since you stopped so early last night."  
  
"Excuse me for collapsing from exhaustion!"  
  
"Since you are obviously awake enough to use sarcasm, stand up. We have to go."  
  
Devic rose to his feet slowly, and brushed dead leaves and dirt off his pajamas, grumbling, "Where we going anyway...?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough, but we need to get there at a certain time or I will completely miss them. That message I sent is sure to speed them up, and we need to get there before them..."  
  
Devic glared up at Trycos suspiciously, "Who's 'them'?"  
  
"It is not important that you know. Follow me."  
  
"...Like I have a choice?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Devic scowled as the familiar sensation of forced marching came over him and his legs began to walk forward without his saying to. His feet were sore and callused and he really wished that he had his tennis shoes instead of the big cumbrous boot he was wearing.  
  
***  
  
The day had grown overcast and dreary as Alex, Phi, Luke, Will, and Devic rode through the forest. The threatening clouds blocked out the sun and under the shadows of the trees, the horses were having a rough time getting through because it was hard to see all the holes and rocks in the path.  
  
Finally, they came to a small clearing centered around a tall tree with a large, flat, gray rock at its base. Devic gazed around and dismounted, "All right. This is where his trail leads. Look around and see if you can find any sign of where he headed next...There is not an apparent trail so I have a feeling that we will very well find ourselves searching on foot."  
  
The group dispersed, everyone, even Luke, taking their own piece of the clearing to inspect. Will covered the most ground and was the first one to find anything; there was a small deer trail leading north that looked as if it had been very recently used. As the adults finished inspecting the grounds, Luke got board and went over to sit down on the large rock.  
  
He sat down and smiled happily, because soon he was going to see his brother. His dad had said so. Luke glanced around and then noticed something in the dirt. There were letters written into the mud. Crouching over the message curiously, the boy worked on deciphering the note, having just learned how to read. H-E-L-P...he-hel-help. Help. Luke wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked around for someone to tell. No one paid any attention to him. Finally, inpatient, he called out to Phi, "Mommy! Look what I found!"  
  
She glanced over and walked briskly across the clearing to where he was sitting, "What is-..." The letters caught her eye and she crouched down next to her son, touching the drying mud with her fingers as if to make sure it was really there. Catching Luke up in her arms, she raised her head, "Alex! Devic, Will, come see what Luke found!"  
  
The men came over with quick strides and peered over her shoulder. Alex grinned, "That's our boy's handwriting all right..."  
  
Devic frowned, "What does it say?"  
  
Phi looked up at him, "You can't read it?"  
  
Will shook his head, "I do not recognize those symbols..."  
  
Alex blinked, "It must be in English...it says 'Help'. I'm surprised Trycos didn't catch this..."  
  
Devic's eyebrows knitted together, "Perhaps he did...Come. I feel that we are getting very close..."  
  
Will nodded, "As you said before though, we will have to proceed on foot. There is no way that our horses would be able to make it through all that undergrowth..."  
  
Alex agreed, "You're probably right. Should we carry all our supplies?"  
  
Devic sighed, "That would probably be the best course of action, just in case they are farther ahead than I suspect..."  
  
Phi frowned, "How far do you think they are?"  
  
"I cannot be sure, but from what Will says and the footprints in the mud, I would guess that we are only a few hours behind them. If we travel at a brisk pace we should catch up with them in a few hours, especially if Devic is protesting against Trycos."  
  
Alex interjected, "Which, knowing him, he probably is..."  
  
"Can we go now?" They all turned to look at Luke, who, still held in Phi's arms looked anxious to leave.  
  
Will turned to Alex, "What did he say?"  
  
Alex shook his head, smiling, "He asked if we can go."  
  
Devic smiled and straightened up, "Tell him we are getting ready to leave right now...We will all have to carry something, even Luke, if we want to take most of our supplies with us."  
  
Phi nodded and the group migrated over to where the horses where tied to organize packs for them to lug along with them as they traveled further north.  
  
***  
  
Devic (y) stared at Trycos' back as he gradually began to slow down their pace as the day wore on. Since the sun was covered with clouds, Devic couldn't tell what time it was about, but he guessed that is in the afternoon. All he knew was relief when Trycos stopped walking and motioned for the boy to sit. With his legs freed up, all Devic could manage to do was collapse onto the ground onto his knees and glare venomously up at Trycos, "What's the matter? Are your feet starting to hurt as much as mine are, or did you just stop so that you could climb another tree?"  
  
Trycos rolled his eyes at the dripping sarcasm, "This is where we must wait. I doubt they will be too much longer, and it seems that, despite your slowness, that we have miraculously managed to arrive before they did. Who would have guessed?"  
  
Devic grimaced, pulling his knees up to his chest again and squeezing his eyes shut, his tangled hair falling into his face. Maybe this was just another dream. Maybe he would wake up. Maybe his mother would come into his room and shake his shoulder, and then call his name and tell his it was time to go to school...  
  
He heard a sinister chuckle and then, to his surprise, the distant sound of approaching footsteps. Frightened that it would be someone even worse than Trycos, and much to Trycos' amusement, the boy hurried to crawl behind a tree. Trycos smirked, "I would suggest that you stay where you are..."  
  
"In that case, I'm definitely hiding!"  
  
Trycos smiled and shrugged, "Suit yourself..."  
  
Not liking the man's contradictory manner, despite the wave of fear he was experiencing for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, he poked his head out from behind the tree trunk and awaited the arrival of the thing that was quickly approaching from deep inside the forest. 


	13. Chapter 13

Will stopped, reining his horse in, and raised his hand to motion that the others do the same. After having walked on ahead on foot, the group had made a decision to go back and get their horses. The path had widened and cleared, and the agreed that they never would be able to catch up with Devic (y) by walking. Devic (o) rode up next to him, "What is it Will?"  
  
"There is someone in the clearing up ahead...I can hear them speaking..."  
  
Phi frowned, "Is it Trycos and Devic?"  
  
Will shook his head, "I cannot be completely sure. It is difficult to comprehend their words...But one of them is definitely a man."  
  
Alex gazed ahead, "So, what do we do?"  
  
Devic frowned thoughtfully, then drew his sword, "Will, ready your bow, but do not notch an arrow. Phi, Alex, I believe that there is a sword attached to both of your saddles."  
  
The two Californians peered around and barely managed to untie a sheath from the leather harness before they each pulled out the sword, holding tightly in one hand. Phi grimaced, "This is a lot heavier than I remembered..."  
  
Devic turned to her, "Do not worry, if there is a battle, both of your old instincts should resurface. I would recommend that you keep the young one behind you Alex..."  
  
Alex nodded and turned to Luke, muttering in English to the little boy, "Listen carefully Luke. You're going to have to stay behind me or your mother no matter what happens next, okay? Don't run off or get separated from us at all, all right?"  
  
They small child stared up at him, "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Luke nodded, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and nestling up against his back. Alex smiled briefly and glanced at Phi, giving her a small nod of assurance. After they had finished, Devic spoke up, "Now, on my signal, get your horses into a gallop, swords drawn. Even if they are not Trycos, who ever is waiting up ahead could have a trap planned so be on your guard...I cannot sense any use of the Gift, so I think we are safe in that concern...Everyone ready?"  
  
The others nodded silently and Devic raised his hand. When he dropped it, they would charge into the clearing and to whatever awaited them.  
  
***  
  
Trycos rolled his eyes, "Gods, all this drama over such a small decision..."  
  
Suddenly the sound of pounding hooves filled the air and the ground seemed to quake from the hammering from horses as they galloped towards the clearing. Devic (y) crouched down, his head in between his knees and his hands clapped over his ears. Trycos shook his head, walked calmly to the side of the open space where the others were coming from and stood there coolly, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
The first one to come through was Devic (o), his sword drawn and as soon as he spotted Trycos, he brought his horse to a sudden stop, almost causing Phi, Will, and Alex's horses to crash into his own. The commander stared, wide-eyed at the psychopath, a strange mixture of revenge and worry playing across his face. Before anyone could speak, Trycos stepped forward and said evenly, "It is about time you arrived. I have been waiting for you to catch up for two days now...Of course, I should have expected your tardiness."  
  
Devic was about to reply when Phi managed to navigate her mare around his stallion and dismounted in a smooth jump, walking right up to Trycos despite Alex and Devic's protests. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at Trycos's heart and said in a strained voice "Where's Devic? Where's my son?"  
  
Trycos gave her a small smile, "Phiona, my dear, so good to see you again..."  
  
"I'm serious you bastard! Where is he?"  
  
Trycos sighed, "If that is the way you want to act, so be it." He closed his eyes and the tree that was in the middle of the clearing, the one he was standing in front of, completely disappeared. And behind the tree was the huddled, trembling form of a ten year old boy. Phi let out a small gasp and raced towards him, falling to her knees and pulling him into a large hug. The boy twitched momentarily at the physical contact, but then dared to look up.  
  
When he saw his mother, Devic broke into racking sobs and buried his face in her chest, "Mommy..."  
  
Phi wrapped her arms a little more tightly around him, silent tears sliding down her cheeks, "Devic, we were so afraid that you were...that you...Thank god you're all right!"  
  
Devic (o) had already dismounted and helped Alex to unsaddle Luke so that he could join his wife. After he had gotten off his horse, Alex grabbed Luke's hand tightly in his own and as he walked past Trycos to get to Phi and his other son, Devic (o) could have sworn that he saw sparks fly between the two men as they made eye contact. Devic himself was trying desperately to keep control, although his face had flushed and his hands were visibly trembling, his knuckles white as they gripped the hilt of his blade.  
  
Alex made it over to where Phi was sitting and sat down next to her, Devic (y) now falling into his father's arms, although the sobbing had mostly subsided. Luke greeted his older brother with a wide smile, completely unaware of the situation and why everyone was acting so strangely.  
  
Will remained perched up on his steed, watching the events unfold with the curious eye of a concerned observer. Never before had he laid eyes upon the man called Trycos and for some reason he felt disappointed. The man was nothing extraordinary, at least in appearance. After all the stories he had heard from Devic (o), all the rants, all the talking in his sleep, and after all the compulsive behavior he had witnessed, he had really been expecting Trycos's figure to be a little more...intimidating.  
  
Trycos cleared his throat, making them all jump, "Now, if you are quite finished with all this nonsense, I believe that we had some business to discuss..."  
  
Devic (o) nodded, "Oh...I would say so...For instance, how would you prefer to die? Decapitation, or being spilt clean in half by the edge of my sword?" His voice was terse and stretched, as if every muscle in his body was ready to spring upon Trycos and kill him.  
  
Trycos just sneered, "Oh please. You still have not gotten over that have you? What I did to you so many years ago. Well, you are just going to have to learn how to deal with it, because that was far from the business I had in mind—"  
  
Devic interrupted, spitting out his words as if they were some sort of poison, "Deal with it? I have been "dealing with it" for the better part of half of my life. I have thought of you every day: how to kill you, where you were hiding, how close I was to finally seeing you again face to face. Dealing with it has caused so much distraction and pain in my life that I do not even know who I am anymore. And you tell me now, to my very face, to deal with it? I will deal with it all right...By cutting off your head!"  
  
Trycos frowned and shook his head, murmuring, "And they call me crazy..." He raised his head and turned to Devic, "Go ahead and kill me, but before you do, I should probably warn you...You happen to be in the presence of one of the few people on this continent that has the particular ability to open the portal that will allow your friends to get back home. If I die, they become trapped here forever."  
  
Phi started and stared up at Trycos and Alex scowled, "You're obviously forgetting about Numair. I'm sure he'd be happy to take us back! We don't need you..."  
  
Trycos rounded on his, as if he had been insulted, "And you are obviously forgetting about a certain particular matter called Scanrans and immortals. If you have not noticed, and I can imagine that you have not, you are in a forest, redolent with shadows and hidden perils. If you kill me and try to leave, you will not make it back to the capital alive. Four adults, only two of whom are actually battle trained, will not last very long against any aggressor. So I suggest that you become a little more agreeable Alexander, before I become annoyed with you."  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Phi glanced at him assuring before asking, "What is this business you referred to? Why the hell did you take Devic in the first place?"  
  
"To get your attention of course...How else would I get both of you to approach me so eagerly and willingly?"  
  
"A letter would have worked..."  
  
"I shall remember that for the next time I am in need of your assistance."  
  
Alex glared, "What makes you think that we would do anything for you?!"  
  
"What makes you think you have a choice?"  
  
Devic stepped in, eyes raging, "What makes you think that I will not kill you anyway? I think that I will risk your death..."  
  
Trycos pursed his lips, "This is getting monotonous...Devic, this really does not concern you at all. You are free to leave."  
  
"I will not abandon them to deal alone with your deceit and treachery!"  
  
"Suit yourself...But do try not to slow us down...William is free to tag along with you if he pleases, although I would not advise it..."  
  
Will frowned, "I will go as well."  
  
"You are all so stubborn...."  
  
Phi continued to stare at Trycos, holding Luke and Devic (y) close to her, "What on earth do you need us for? I thought that you could handle yourself all on your own."  
  
Trycos walked over to her, "I need a favor. After all, if I am to send you back to your world, it seems only fair for you to do something to me."  
  
Alex stood up, a triumphant look on his face, "Wait a second! Even if Numair won't be able to help us, Tom will just bring us back!"  
  
Trycos turned to face him, "I do not think that he will be able to..."  
  
Phi blinked, "Tom! We haven't talked to him in days! I bet he's worried sick! I wonder why he hasn't talked to us?"  
  
Trycos smirked, "Do you still not understand? He cannot reach you in this world. His Gift is not strong enough. You may be able to contact him, but he is unable to start the conversation himself. You are trapped here until I see fit to send you back, which, if you keep being so offensive, might be a very long while in time."  
  
Phi frowned, "Fine. You still haven't told us what you want us for."  
  
"I need the both of you to help me eliminate one of my competitors in the North. He has...talents that are similar to my own, and if I attempt to dispose of him myself, it would just end in a stalemate."  
  
Alex looked suspicious, "So why do you need us?"  
  
"Because I could not break you. Your minds are strong enough to withstand the effects of his magic...And, of course, I hold power over you, as of right now."  
  
"So you're looking for some cheap mercenaries?! Is that it!" Alex's face flushed, "I will not allow you to use me or Phi as your assassins!"  
  
"I did not ask you for your permission! Now be silent!"  
  
Alex opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Phi stood up, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I just shut him up. He will regain the ability to speak once he has calmed down. Now...We must move on if we wish to arrive in time. I suggest that you saddle up."  
  
All four adults scowled but did as he said, slowly getting onto their horses. Phi pulled Devic (y) up behind her and Alex raged silently as he kicked his mare gently to get it moving.  
  
Trycos just smiled at him and walked along next to their horses, although slightly ahead of them, guiding them back into the woods and down another overgrown path. He was surprisingly able to keep up with the horses as they trotted along, and continued to saunter along at their speed. The ride would have been almost pleasant if the circumstances had been different.  
  
***  
  
Another day had passed and as the others started to set up camp, Phi sat off to the side, resting on a stump, and closed her eyes, and tried to contact her brother, 'Tom...Tom are you there?'  
  
Tom started, nearly falling off of his chair, 'Phi! There you are! What happened! Why didn't you call! Or talk, think, whatever! I was worried about you!'  
  
'I'm sorry Tom! I just...forgot. There's a lot of stuff going on, you know?'  
  
'Fine...Well, I'm assuming you escaped the Spider immortal all right?'  
  
'Ya, we managed to escape, thanks to your plan. We found the boys...They had been spilt up and we just found Devic. You'll never believe who had them.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Luke was with Devic and his cousin Will, and Devic was with Trycos.'  
  
'Trycos? You ran into him again? Has he done anything to you?'  
  
'No, but he has a favor for us to do for him...Tom, is it true that you will not be able to pull us back to our world?'  
  
'Phi...I tired to tell you...There's nothing I can do for you unless you call, and then all I can do is give you advice. Do you need help?'  
  
'No bro...I just needed to know...'  
  
'Sorry sis...How are the boys?'  
  
'They're doing good...Devic is a little traumatized, I think, but Will says that he should be fine as long as we stay close to him, and Luke is as innocent as ever.'  
  
'How's Alex doing with Trycos?'  
  
Phi smiled, 'Not well. He's already been cursed by Trycos to lose his speech. Devic, the knight, not my son, has tried to remove it, but hasn't had any luck so far...You know, I still think he's upset about what happened last time.'  
  
'Well, now that you're his wife, he almost has the right to get upset if Trycos tries to pull that again. He doesn't let things like that go very easily.'  
  
'Don't I know it...sorry I didn't talk to you sooner Tom...'  
  
'Just make sure you don't forget about me again...'  
  
Phi laughed softly, 'All right, I'll try not to...Bye.'  
  
'Tell Alex I said to keep it under control...Be careful Phi.'  
  
Phi glanced up and gazed around. Trycos had wandered off somewhere or another, and for once the men had cooled down. Alex walked over, his arms folded across his chest, and looked around. Phi smiled at him, "What's the matter sweetie, cat got your tongue?" Alex pantomimed laughing mirthlessly, and scowled. "I'm sorry Alex I couldn't help it. You had better calm down, that's the only way that Trycos said his spell would be lifted, and it would be very dull to be married to a mute for the rest of my life..."  
  
Alex pouted then relaxed, his arms dropping to his sides. After taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth tentatively, "That's not nice...Hey! All right, I can talk again! Now, where'd Trycos go! I'm gonna kill him..."  
  
Phi shook her head, "You'll never learn, will you..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind...Where're the kids?"  
  
"Over by Will. He's teaching them how to build up a fire. So, did you talk to Tom?"  
  
"Ya...Alex, Trycos is right. Tom can't bring us back..."  
  
Alex sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Damnit..."  
  
"So that means that we need to play along with Trycos until he sends us back. Otherwise we'll be stuck here forever."  
  
Alex grimaced, then glanced around, "It's not so bad here..."  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Fine! Fine...But I'm definitely not going to like it..."  
  
"You don't have to, none of us will...Devic and Will don't trust him, I don't like him being around the kids, and you don't like him around me. We all feel about the same."  
  
"I know Phi...I'll...I'll try to be more...open towards him...I guess..."  
  
Phi kissed him quickly before standing up to stand next to Luke and Devic (y). Devic (o) walked over to Alex, his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face. Alex glanced at him, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Devic smiled dryly up at him, "That we pin Trycos down, force him to open a portal, and then kill him?"  
  
Alex sighed, "No, that's what I'm wishing...I'm thinking that we're going to have to deal with him until he agrees to send us back..."  
  
Devic sighed, his scarred face drawn into a scowl, "This is going to be a long week..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Phi awoke slowly, drifting gently out of her dreams to the real world. For the first time in about a week she had been able to get a decent nights sleep, free of worrying and anxiety. She smiled gratefully, and rolled onto her side, leaning her head on Alex's chest and feeling Devic's (y) head nestled up against her back, Luke sleeping on the other side of Alex. It was early morning, the daylight barely breaking through the darkness of the night outside of their tent, and she could hear a bird chirping in the distance. The morning air was chilly so she stayed in her little pocket of warmth snuggled in between her husband and one of her sons but listened to see if anyone else was awake yet.  
  
After a few moments, she heard the small crackling of a fire. Will must be up. He was the only one out of the two Tortallans that would start a campfire; Devic (o) always seemed to be drifting, never seeming to be paying attention to anything but yet hearing and seeing everything. What an odd man he had grown up to be...  
  
She felt Alex stir and kissed him lightly as he opened his eyes, "Morning..."  
  
He blinked, "What time is it?"  
  
Phi shrugged, "The sun just came up, so it's early in the morning..."  
  
Alex sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned, "Are the others awake?"  
  
"I heard someone starting a fire, so I'm guessing so."  
  
Alex nodded, "I'm gonna go outside and see if I can help out. You should stay here with the kids until they wake up."  
  
Phi grinned, "Only if you insist..."  
  
He smiled back at her, kissed her, then stood up, throwing on his shirt before he passed out through the door-flap on the tent. Phi lay down on her back, each of her boys moving closer in their sleep until they were eventually pressed up on either side of her. Phi smirked as Luke began to murmur something, then go back to snoring lightly. She felt herself slowly being lulled back to sleep and finally gave in to it, falling gently back asleep.  
  
Alex breathed in the crisp morning air and walked over to join Will by a growing campfire in between their two tents. They had set up camp along the bank of a small stream and Devic (o) had managed to catch two fish and were cleaning them on a flat rock a few yards away. When he heard Alex approaching Devic glanced up and grinned dryly, "I know it is not exactly morning food, but I figured that it would be a nice change."  
  
Alex smiled, sitting down on a fallen log next to Will, and replied back, "Nonsense, I've eaten much worse for breakfast."  
  
Devic shook his head as if he didn't doubt it, stood up and sat down by the fire, sticking a long stick through the fish meat and hung it over the fire to cook. Will glanced down the riverbed, then up the sandy bank to where the forest loomed over them and frowned, "Have either of you seen or heard Trycos this morning?"  
  
Devic scowled at the name, but shook his head, and Alex shrugged, "I just woke up, but I can't imagine that he has gone very far. He left just after we found this spot."  
  
Devic growled under his breath, "Who knows how fast that man can travel...If he dares to play one of his games with us, I will not stand for it..."  
  
Will raised his eyebrows, poking at the small blaze of the campfire with a small tree branch, "What do you mean?"  
  
Alex frowned, "He's been known to give people an illusion or two when they have their guard down...or even when they don't. It's his way of having fun."  
  
Devic cut in, "Although it was never very amusing for the rest of us."  
  
Will was about to respond when they heard someone approaching from the forest. They all turned to watch as Trycos emerged, his hands behind his back. Alex scowled and Devic glared, and asked him gruffly as he descended down to the campsite, "And where, dare I ask, have you been all night?"  
  
Trycos rolled his eyes, "Your gratitude is overwhelming..."  
  
Alex scoffed, "You haven't done anything for us yet but get us lost!"  
  
"You should not accuse Alexander, without gathering all the facts first." Trycos pulled out his hands from behind his back along with the heads of two spideren.  
  
Alex paled and Devic's eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion, "Where did you get those?"  
  
"From Spideren of course. They seemed to be following us. You are all very lucky that I was able to sense them and hunted them down before they ambushed you while you slept. It would have been such a waste to have you all die." Tyrcos grinned, as if something was amusing him, let out a small chuckle, then turned around, "Hurry and eat. We still have a way to go yet, and if we move quickly we should reach our destination by nightfall."  
  
Devic poked his fish with one of his fingers to test how hot it was, "You still have yet to tell us exactly where we are going..."  
  
"You do not need to know so you might as well not fret over it."  
  
Will frowned, "If you are the only one who knows where we are going, how do we know you are not leading us into a trap?"  
  
Trycos turned to the campfire and gave the young man a strange look, "Because I have not killed you yet. If I wanted to lead you into a trap, the trap would have already been sprung."  
  
Alex gave a hoarse laugh, "That makes me feel so much better."  
  
Trycos grinned, "Aww, is little Alexander afraid that I am going to hurt him?"  
  
"I'm afraid for my family you ass!" Alex flushed with anger.  
  
"Ah yes...the love of a husband and father...how quaint...You know, you were really much more interesting last time you came to Tortall. Now you are much too predictable."  
  
"I guess you're just gonna have to find another way to amuse yourself this time."  
  
"No, only the rules of the game have changed, not the objective. Now come, wake up Phiona and your children so that you can all eat. We will leave in an hour, which should give you sufficient time to take care of your business. I shall return in forty-five minutes. Makes sure that no one wanders off...especially the little ones." With that Trycos spun around on his heels and dissolved back into the shadows.  
  
Alex was still bristling when Will turned to him and said softly, "You had better go wake up the others."  
  
Devic was scowling, his scar accentuating his foul mood, "The nerve of him...Some day when he is not watching I will drive my sword straight through his gut." He pulled the fish, now cooked to a golden brown, off of the stick and began to cut them up into serving sizes of meat for breakfast.  
  
Will shook his head as Alex headed over to his tent to wake Phi, Luke, and Devic(y), "Well, you must at least wait until Alex and Phi have made it safely back into their own world. After all, that is the whole point of us agreeing to travel with him in the first place..."  
  
"Keep reminding me Will, or I might just kill him."  
  
"Do not worry. That is why I am here."  
  
Alex stepped inside of their tent, kneeling down next to Devic (y). He shook the boy's arm gently and spoke softly in English, "Hey Devic. It's breakfast time."  
  
Devic's eyelids fluttered open and he rolled onto his back, one of his arms still tightly wrapped around his mom's, "Dad? What time is it?"  
  
"I dunno, but we're going to need to go soon. Come on. I know you didn't get a lot of sleep...Maybe you and Luke can sleep on the way there..."  
  
Devic sat up, untwined his arms from Phi's and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Alex gave him a encouraging clap on his shoulder and the boy rose, fumbling his way out of the tent and over to the campfire.  
  
Phi had woken up from all the activity and as Alex watched Devic sit down by the others she shook Luke's arm, "Sweetie, wake up. Breakfast is ready."  
  
The little boy's eyes shot open and after letting out a big yawn, he sprang into a sitting position, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know, go see what Devic and Will made for us. It smells like something good."  
  
Luke grinned, stumbled to his feet groggily, then bounced outside, clamoring up onto the fallen log and taking a seat in between Devic (y) and Will. Alex turned towards Phi and sighed, falling on top of her slowly with exaggerated exhaustion. She smiled, stroking his hair, "What's the matter Alex?"  
  
He nestled his chin onto her shoulder, "Trycos stopped by..."  
  
"Well that explains the sigh..."  
  
"He wants us to be ready to go in an hour for another exciting day of horseback riding until nightfall...and my butt's sore."  
  
"I think all of ours are...After this, I don't think I'll ever need to ride another horse for as long as I live..." She glanced at him, "But if we only have an hour, shouldn't we go eat so that we'll have time to pack up?"  
  
Alex moaned quietly and closed his eyes, "No...I wanna stay here with you..."  
  
"Too bad, because I'm getting up."  
  
He sighed again, but sat up and rose to his feet, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that." He offered her a hand up, which she accepted, and they walked outside together. When they reached the fire pit, Devic (o) handed them each a slice of fish that they quickly devoured.  
  
For the next half an hour the group had their hands full with packing up camp, an exercise that seemed to be very difficult considering how little they had. After they were done with that, the boys had just waded into the stream and had begun to splash each other with water when Trycos reappeared, "Well, it looks as if you are all ready to go, so let us not waste any time."  
  
Luke groaned as Alex walked over into the water, picked him up and placed him on the saddle before getting up himself and Phi grabbed Devic's (y) hand and after she had mounted up, gave the boy a boost up. Devic (o) and Will were already on their horses and led the way after Trycos, following him grudgingly back into the woods.  
  
After a few hours, Alex decided that he should have a talk with Tom for two reasons: one, he needed some advise, and two, he was board out of his mind. 'Tom...You awake?'  
  
'Hey, Alex! What's going on?'  
  
It was soothing to hear his friend's voice, even if it was only in his head, and Alex relaxed, 'I was wondering what's your take on this whole situation. I'm assuming Phi filled you in?'  
  
'Ya, she did...You haven't done anything stupid have you?'  
  
'What do you mean? Oh, you're talking about Trycos? No, not yet, but I'm this close to teaming up with Devic and kick his ass.'  
  
'I'll assume you were talking about the Devic that isn't your son and say that you'd better not do anything like that. No offense, but he would easily subdue you with his powers. Besides, there's too much at risk: Phi, the kids. He holds too much power over you, although I don't think he'll hurt you, after all it sounds like he needs you for something important.'  
  
'Thanks for your encouragement...'  
  
'Sorry Alex, but you're in a rough situation."  
  
'All right...Well, I had better start paying attention again before someone thinks I've fallen asleep with my eyes open. Talk to you later.'  
  
'I'm counting on it.'  
  
Alex shook his head to clear it and his attention slowly returned to the path that was opening up before them; an overgrown and forgotten one, but definitely a path. Will was talking to Devic (o) in a lowered voice, his tone serious and questioning, "Devic, what will the King say when he hears that you left your men to return by themselves?"  
  
"Probably nothing he has not already said. Our king is a good man Will, he will forgive me, and you will not be blamed at all of course."  
  
"You just do not care, do you?"  
  
Devic thought about his answer for his moment, then broke out in a cynical grin, "No, I can not say that I do."  
  
Will sighed, muttering something under his breath as he shifted the weight of his quiver on his back and reached out to grab his horse's reins again.  
  
As they rode on, Devic found himself wondering exactly where they were. Before they had found Trycos, they were traveling right along the Scanran boarder. However, they had been traveling nearly due north for almost two and a half days now so they were probably well over the territory line. Any peasant or city they ran across now would probably take one look at his and Will's crests on their tunics and run them out, mob them, or worse. Perhaps it was a good thing to be traveling through the forest. An image of a map he had been examining earlier entered his mind. They would run out of forest soon. At the pace they were traveling at, they would start to hit a series of foothills, mountains, valleys, and small patches of woodland by the end of the day.  
  
Trycos interrupted his thoughts, "Yes, my target lives near the center of Scanra...and what a good memory you have, memorizing that map of yours so well Devic! A little obsessive are we?"  
  
Devic clenched his teeth, "I will show you obsessive-"He fell silent at a stern glance from Will but left his fingers resting on the hilt of his sword as it lay comfortingly at his side.  
  
As the day drew to a close and the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon, the forest had disappeared, replacing itself with craggy moors and small thickets weaving through the valleys. A gray mountain range capped with snow loomed in the distance and encompassed the whole horizon. Devic (o) frowned. He had never been this far north before.  
  
The early winter air was crisp and whipped at their faces as they crossed over the crest of one of the rolling hills. Devic (y) wrapped his arms around Phi's waist and buried his face in her sweater and Luke, who had miraculously managed to fall asleep, was nestled up against Alex's stomach.  
  
As their horses trudged slowly back downhill, Trycos turned back to them with a triumphant smile on his face, "We are here. Dismount and set up camp. I will go ahead and make sure everything is as it should be."  
  
Will, his curly dark brown hair flying in his face, jumped off his horse and looked around their new campsite disapprovingly as Devic (o) stepped off his own horse and started to remove its tack. Will walked back up about twenty yards to the top of their hill and gazed out into the distance before coming back down, "There is absolutely no way to hide our position from attacking forces, and this wind will certainly put a damper on any plans we had to build a fire."  
  
Phi sighed wearily and helped Devic (y) get off their horse before brushing a rebellious strand of hair out of her eyes, "We'll just have to do the best we can I guess..."  
  
Alex scowled but remained silent, and he and Devic (o) gave each other identical looks before returning to their business. Will nodded, "Of course, you are right. Perhaps we will be able to keep a fire going behind that rock over there, and our tents should be able to withstand this gale..."  
  
Luke yawned again, stretched, and stared blinkingly up at Alex, "Daddy, I'm hungry..."  
  
Will glanced over in their direction and grinned, "Let me guess, the little one wants some food?"  
  
Phi nodded and said dryly, "How did you guess?"  
  
"That child eats more than both my little sister and brother combined...He is so small I do not know where he puts it all!"  
  
Phi smiled and sat down next to Will to help him set up a stone ring for the fire pit, "I didn't know you had siblings!"  
  
"Oh yes, I am the oldest though, by far. My brother has just entered into his second year of training to be a page and my little sister is fourteen and helps my parents run their business; it is a fletching shop. I probably get my love of archery from them..."  
  
Phi nodded, "What's Devic's family like?"  
  
"Well-"Will was about to start speaking when Trycos reappeared.  
  
The mage looked at them all, "You had better get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for you all..."  
  
A/N: By the way, sorry this took so long. I've been busy with end of the school year projects, but enough of my excuses. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter (Rubber Duck!). 


	15. Chapter 15

Rubber Duck: Fine question, but I can think up an answer. If Will is related to Devic's family through his mother and she married down, his family wouldn't be noble necessarily, although still highly regarded. It's all right, these are things that I need to think about. Besides, at this point, you're the only person reviewing, so I would answer almost any questions you have! A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! I apologize!  
  
No one got any sleep that night. Their tents blew over, the wind only growing stronger as the light faded below the horizon, and their fire was also extinguished. The cold air forced them all to huddle together for warmth, pressed against the backside of a boulder to shield the blustery wind. Alex had his arms wrapped around Devic (y), holding him close to his chest and Phi clutched Luke tightly, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. Devic (o) was sitting next to her, his arms crossed and cloak pulled up around his neck and Will ended the line with his knees pulled tightly to his chest, his face buried up against his breeches.  
  
Devic (o) stared straight ahead, glowering pensively. Alex adjusted Devic's (y) weight on his lap and sighed, "This sucks..."  
  
Luke sniffled and Phi rubbed his back, "Don't worry Luke, it'll be morning soon..."  
  
Will turned his head to look at them, "Aren't the little ones asleep?"  
  
Phi frowned, "They sleep off and on. I think Devic's napping right now."  
  
Alex grimaced, "He sure feels like he is..."  
  
Devic (o) snorted and muttered under his breath, "And I wonder where Trycos is...probably in some quiet grove just a few more paces down the hill relaxing and listening to the wind howl above the tree-tops."  
  
Will shook his head, nestling it back into the fabric on his knees, "Do not start that again cousin, you have been saying such things all night..."  
  
Luke let out a little snore, signaling that he had fallen into unconsciousness, and Phi smiled wearily, "Finally...they're both asleep. At least they won't be grumpy tomorrow..."  
  
Alex looked over his shoulder, "You mean today. Look, the sky over there is lightening...The sun's coming up."  
  
Devic stood up, peering over the boulder towards the east, "It is about bloody time that thing came up! Mithros, it feels as if we have been sitting here for a week!"  
  
Will yanked Devic back down by his cloak, mumbling, "Goddess bless Devic, sit down. You are giving me a headache..."  
  
"And I thought that was my job..." A voice echoed up at them from seemingly nowhere. It was Trycos.  
  
Devic (o) sneered, "Have a good rest?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Now, since you are all awake, this is a decent time to start. Walk down the hill into the grove of trees. Devic, keep your senses keen and be on the lookout for traps. From now on, nothing is what it seems to be and you are to trust no one. Not even the children. My enemy has a great many powers and one of his favorites is making illusions. Be cautious, he might have Luke stab you in the back...Why didn't I think of that sooner? Such a great joke..." He let out a dry laugh that was carried out by the wind, echoing in their minds.  
  
Phi pulled Luke tighter and looked around nervously, "Can we leave them behind?"  
  
Alex nodded, "That may be for the best..." He shook Devic (y) awake, "Hey, we have to go with Trycos now, okay? But we want you to stay here and protect yourself and your brother."  
  
Devic blinked, his face drawn into one with a mix of anxiousness and fear, "But what if something happens?!"  
  
Phi touched his arm, "We'll come back. I promise. But whatever happens, do not follow us. We'll come back to get you, but if you move around, we won't be able to find you again, understand?"  
  
The boy nodded, biting his lip, and Phi woke Luke, "You're going to stay here with your brother while we go down and help Trycos with some business. Listen to Devic, all right? He knows what to do." She kissed the small boy on his forehead and lifted him off her lap before staggering to her feet. She wobbled a bit, from a lack of circulation, then righted herself and helped Alex rise to his feet. Both parents gave Devic (y) a quick kiss and an affectionate hug before turned to Devic (o) and Will as the two men stood and gazed towards the thicket below them.  
  
Devic (o) glanced back at them, "As soon as you both are ready, we should head down. The faster we get this ordeal over and done with the faster we can stop being under Trycos' influence."  
  
Alex nodded, "Right...Come on Phi..."  
  
Phi pursed her lips, but followed the men as they began to head down the hill, gazing back at Devic (y) and Luke. Devic (y) was clutching Luke's hand, and the little boy waved good-bye, "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!"  
  
Phi smiled weakly, raising her hand in reply before hurrying to catch up with Alex. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about leaving her sons. When she caught up with him, Alex saw her worried expression and reached out and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it..."  
  
Will turned his head, frowned thoughtfully, and then added softly, "They will be much safer out here and away from any conflict that may arise..."  
  
Phi nodded silently, but squeezed Alex's hand tightly as they passed underneath the first few trees and entered the thicket.  
  
As soon as they entered, they knew that something was different. The air grew thicker, but cold, as if the very air itself was thick with an icy mist. Will glanced around anxiously, his fingers tensing around his bowstring. As they passed deeper into the trees, the tree trunks seemed to grow thin and scraggly, yet grown so close together that they filled up all the space on either side of the small dirt path they walked down. The sun, already partially blocked from passing clouds, was extinguished altogether, and the space was surrounded by an unnatural, perpetual darkness. Devic (o) narrowed his eyes, trying to force his sight to penetrate the light haze that drifted on the ground, reaching out with his Gift to try and sense any magical traps, his sword drawn. Phi pulled closer to Alex, wishing that they had found another sword as Alex clutched his blade close at his side.  
  
They walked on into the shadows, the haze growing indefinitely thicker and colder, until the trees looked like nothing more than the ghosts of black lines drawn into the air. The four of them drew closer together instinctively, all four spotting the gate at the same moment.  
  
A gate stood out of place, suddenly appearing on the path. The gate was huge, nearly eight feet tall, and made of black wrought iron; the metal bars twisted into gothic style spearheads along the top. Stretching off on either side of the gate lay what looked like miles of the eight-foot tall fence, disappearing into the fog. Will turned to Devic, "Now what?"  
  
Devic frowned, walked up to the gate and rattled it. It was as solid as stone. He scowled, back up a few steps, examining the bars for any sort of lock then, finding none, jumped up and down a few times experimentally just to see if he would be able to make it over the fence. Deciding against the idea, he turned back to the group, "I have no idea..."  
  
Alex gazed around, "Well, I vote that we go back, tell Trycos that he's full of shit and demand he take us back to our world..."  
  
Phi nodded, "I second that idea...Let's go."  
  
They all turned around and were about to head back when they heard the sound of creaking metal as rusty hinges swing open and whipped around to find that the gate was now standing wide open and Trycos' voice echoed through the trees, "Oh no, you will not get off that easily...Come inside, I will be waiting for you at the top of the stairs..."  
  
Phi frowned, "The top of what stairs? Trycos?"  
  
But his voice had faded away, leaving her question unanswered.  
  
She glanced around, anxious and annoyed, and Devic began to walk back towards the gate, "I guess we will find out on our own. Come, it seems that Trycos is fixed on having you work for your passage out and we might as well get it over with so that we can be free of his influence..."  
  
Will nodded, "Good idea...Shall I go first, or would you like to?"  
  
Devic glanced at the road ahead, then back at his younger cousin, "I suppose I will go first. Will, cover our backs, and Alex and Phi, keep an eye out for any attacks from the woods. With this damned fog, it is nearly impossible to see fifteen feet in..."  
  
Will grinned dryly, "Watch your language Devic...In this place, we cannot be sure of just who is watching us..."  
  
Phi laughed mirthlessly, "You mean Trycos?"  
  
Will glanced at her, "Well, I suppose that is true, but I was referring to the gods."  
  
Alex grimaced, "In this place, Trycos is like a god..."  
  
Devic shot a quick look back, "Except he is still mortal, which means that he can die."  
  
Alex smiled, "Good point..."  
  
The path widened, and as they shuffled further down, Will noted that they were now treading on blocks of marble instead of dirt, "We must be getting closer to our destination..." The trees still remained just as thick and impenetrable, and the fog just grew thicker, the temperature dropping by fractions of a degree.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light and the next thing they knew they were standing outside a long, flat building, decorated in ornate marble columns and surrounded and overgrown with the skeleton trees, dead vines intertwining down the sides of the stone exterior so thickly that you could hardly see the original carvings that lines the sides of the building. Devic glanced around frantically, "How did we get here?!"  
  
Will scanned the area, then pointed at the front of the gray-white building, "Look! A set of stairs!" Leading up to a large, open doorway there lay a staircase, gently leading up to the slightly raised opening.  
  
Alex turned towards Devic and Phi, "Who wants to bet that's where we'll find Trycos?"  
  
"Such a bright lad..." Trycos' voice came again, but this time they recognized his silhouette as he appeared at the top of the stairs from out of a explosion of smoke, "Very good...Now that you are finally here-"  
  
"Finally?" Devic interrupted Trycos, shooting him a glare that would melt stone, "Finally?! A lot of good you did to help us get here! I know; how about you finally tell us who we are going up against instead of keeping us in the dark?"  
  
Trycos smiled dryly, "Oh, I am not keeping you in the dark, that is his job. The man I have asked you to eliminate is not quite awake yet, and I am afraid he will do a much better job explaining himself than even I ever could hope to manage."  
  
Phi crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why don't you wake him up?"  
  
Trycos grinned at her slyly, "You read my mind Phiona...Very well..." He turned around so that he was facing the marble structure and raised his hands into the air. The air and mist around his outstretched fingers began to quiver and ripple, and suddenly a huge noise erupted from Trycos like a sonic blast, blowing away the silence of the forest. Will and Phi clapped their hands over their ears and Alex winced. Devic remained still, watching carefully as the sound waves subsided and kept his eyes riveted on his enemy as his friends tentatively uncovered their ears.  
  
Alex scowled, "You could have warned us!"  
  
Trycos replied without even glancing back, "That is funny, I thought I did. Now be silent, he approaches..."  
  
"Does he have a name?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Alex was about to reply, but Phi clapped a hand over his mouth, giving him a stern this-is-not-the-right-time glare before removing it. Alex looked down at her, then back up at the staircase and waited.  
  
The air grew still, the fog falling heavier onto the ground until it became like a thick blanket of snow that buried the group up to their ankles. The space grew colder, and the silence weighed down on them as the shadows beyond the trees seemed to take on a new eeriness and abnormality that they hadn't noticed moments before. Trycos turned and walked calmly and calculatedly back onto the ground and stood beside Will as another lone figure appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
This time, it was very thin and skeletal, hunched over and shuffling. As it drew closer, they could hear a tapping as the figure used a cane to inch forward until they were able to peer out into the clearing.  
  
Alex glanced quickly at Trycos, who was scowling, and back towards the figure as they came into focus. It was an old man; practically bald with bushy eyebrows and many wrinkles. He was hunched over, using a simple wooden walking stick to get around and wore a long gray robe that brushed against the ground as he stepped forward. He was obviously skinny and by his appearance had probably been very handsome in his youth, but now he looked to be nearly ninety years old. But the most noticeable thing was his eyes. They were a sharp electric blue that seemed to pierce straight into their hearts when he cast his glance upon each of them in turn.  
  
Suddenly, a strong voice echoed through the clearing, a stranger's voice, this man's voice, although he did not move his lips, "Why have you come?"  
  
Trycos sneered, "Why do you think I have come old man?"  
  
The voice paused for a moment, then let out a long, robust laugh, "Who may appear to be younger than me, but only a fool would believe that you were...Why have you come?"  
  
"To eliminate you."  
  
"You fool...You have no power here..."  
  
"I know, that is why I have brought them." Trycos motioned behind him to Phi and Alex.  
  
The old man stared straight ahead, unnervingly unblinking, "What can they, but two simple mortals due against our kind?"  
  
"We shall see, will we not?"  
  
"It seems that we shall..."  
  
Another laugh filled the clearing, this time more sinister and the old man disappeared from his perch at the top of the stairs, dissolving into the fog. 


	16. Chapter 16

Review Response: (thanks much to everyone who reviewed!)   
Rubber Duck: Thank you very much! I try hard to describe their surroundings but it's sometimes hard to get my imagination on the computer.   
Mango Sam: Thanks for the idea; I always appreciate them. I shall definitely take yours into consideration...   
Jadestar123: Will probably will have a bigger part...Right now, he's still kinda shy around Phi and Alex though...Give him some time, he'll come around.  
  
oOoOo  
  
Devic turned slowly to Trycos, his face calm and his lips pursed, but his voice was shaking, "What...in Mithros's name...have you gotten us into?"  
  
Trycos cast him a sneer, "Nothing that you cannot handle...Either that, or I want you dead, which could be a very high possibility, don't you think?"  
  
Will was glancing over his shoulders nervously, "Where did that man go? What will he do to us?"  
  
Trycos addressed the younger knight mockingly, "Do not worry young one. He is probably just standing behind you waiting for you to turn around so he can slit your throat...Do not be ridiculous! That old sack of bones could not even make it down those stairs alive much less attack us! No, there are only two things you need to fear...His Gift and his dog."  
  
Phi turned to stare at him, "What do you mean his dog?"  
  
Trycos faced her, "Ah my lovely dear, you will unfortunately see soon enough..." Alex bristled and Trycos let out a laugh, "Still it remains so easy for me to upset you Alexander! I shall never grow tired of it...Now, good-bye. If you all die, do not worry, I will take care of your children!"  
  
Phi let out a small growl and lunged and Trycos, but just about as her fist was going to connect with his cheekbone, he disappeared. Phi stumbled, but righted herself, scowling, "If he does anything to Devic or Luke, I swear I'll kill him..."  
  
Alex walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Get in line, Devic and I were going to kill him first..."  
  
Devic let out a short laugh, but Will cut him short, waving his hand urgently, "Devic! There is a strange shadow in the corner, and it grows ever closer. I have been watching it for a while...It seeps forward like a mist, slowly, but I would swear to the Mother Goddess that it is moving...I do not like this..."  
  
Devic turned immediately and faced the strange phenomena, gazing at it unblinkingly as the patch of darkness slithered forward. He drew his sword and motioned for Alex to do the same, "If a mere shadow snake is the best the old man can do, we shall be through with him in no time at all..."  
  
Will jumped up onto a rock, perched on top of it, and tightened his hold on his bow, stretching the sting back, his muscles tense, "Do not underestimate it cousin..."  
  
Alex stepped in front of Phi slowly and drew his sword from its sheath, "So how do we kill this thing, or stop it, or whatever?"  
  
Devic frowned, his brow furrowing, "Give me a moment..." Concentrating, Devic reached out with his Gift looking for the shadow's source.  
  
Suddenly Will felt something wrap around his ankle. He looked down and was just able to catch the sound of Phi screaming in surprise before realizing that the shadow creature must have snuck up behind them and attacked him and Phi from behind. The shadow snake yanked Will's ankle out from underneath him, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall, hitting his head on the stone he had been standing on. Devic whipped around, "Will!" His eyes grew wide and he leapt forward to grab his now unconscious little cousin as he was dragged off into the darkness.  
  
Alex turned and caught hold of Phi's hand as the shadows wrapped around her waist. She struggled against it, but when she kicked at it, her foot went right through the shade and the shadow around her waist pulled harder. Alex lashed out at the attacking darkness with his sword but to no avail. Devic turned, Will having disappeared into the gloom, and, his face contorted with fear and rage, cried out in surprise as he saw Phi being dragged away too, "No!" Devic sprinted over and dove at her, reaching the space just a few seconds too late. Phi was gone.  
  
Devic slammed into Alex, who had fallen forward after his hand slipped and Phi disappeared, and the two men hit the ground, a cloud of dust rising into their faces. Devic scrambled up, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air and helped Alex to his feet. Alex coughed a few times, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve, then gazed around wildly, "Phi? Phiona?!"  
  
Devic cupped his hands around his mouth, "Will? Where are you?!"  
  
The shadows drew back up against the trees but the clearing remained silent except for the dying echoes of their cries. Alex ran his fingers through his hair, his breathing uneven and his face pale, "Where'd they go? Oh god, what's happened to them?"  
  
OoOoO  
  
Phi sat up moaning and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The air had been knocked out of her and the last thing that she remembered seeing was Alex and Devic...she felt something touch her leg and she let out a soft scream, but stopped abruptly as a familiar voice filled her ears, "Phiona? Shh... It is me, Will..."  
  
Phi gasped for breath, feeling around blindly. Reaching out to her side, she felt her fingers brush across a tunic, "Will?" She felt his hair. It was wet, "What's this?"  
  
She heard him wince and the sound of fabric brushing up against stone as he rose into a sitting position, "My head...I think that...when that thing pulled me away...I must have fallen and hit my head on the rock..."  
  
"Are you all right?" Phi narrowed her eyes, trying to peer into the black.  
  
"I think I will be okay..." There was a pause, "It doesn't feel like anything is too broken..."  
  
She let out a little sigh of relief, "We have to get out of here so that we can help Alex and Devic!"  
  
"Can you see anything?"  
  
Phi shook her head, then realizing that he wouldn't be able to see that said, "No. You can't either?"  
  
"No...Here, give me your hand so that we do not get separated..." Phi felt around for his hand and tried to help him stand up, but felt him wobble and kneel back down. His voice was strained, "I must have lost a lot of blood...I cannot balance properly...I hate to do this, but would you mind if I asked you to crawl?"  
  
Phi grinned dryly, "It's okay Will...It'll be easier to not get lost this way..."  
  
"Thank you..." They moved forward cautiously, always feeling ahead with their free hand before progressing. They had been moving forward for about five minutes when Will paused, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Phi froze, her heart jumping into her throat.  
  
"I thought I heard something move behind us..."  
  
Phi swallowed and began to tremble despite herself, still remembering what had happened the last time she had been dragged off into the darkness...There had been those spider creatures...She swallowed again, her voice shaking and her imagination running wild as she spoke in a whisper, "What did it sound like?"  
  
"I am not sure...perhaps...some sort of animal? It was barely audible, but I still could have sworn that I heard something...Come, let us keep going...We are bound to reach a wall or an end to this darkness sometime..."  
  
"R-right..." Phi began to stretch out her hand again, although not quite as far as she had been, feeling her heart pound in her ears and wishing desperately that Alex or Tom were with her to keep her calm.  
  
Will felt Phi's quivering but decided that it would be best not to mention it but was about to say something to console her when his fingers touched something hard and cold...like a piece of rock. He let out a soft, triumphant noise and crawled closer to it, continuing to run his hand up the rock. "Phiona, I have found something! It feels as if it is some sort of statue..."  
  
Phi rose shakily to her feet and, keeping her leg press up against Will's shoulder so she wouldn't loose him, she examined the stone with her hands. It was about as tall as she was and felt as if it had been carved into the shape of some sort of animal.  
  
Suddenly, her fingers brushed across a piece of stone as smooth as glass and the room instantly flooded with light. Will let out a small cry and covered his eyes with his hand and Phi blinked in surprise, this time momentarily blinded by the light.  
  
After the pain of the sudden brightness had subsided, the two found themselves gazing up at a larger than life stone carving of a huge wolf dog, its jowls drawn back into a ferocious snarl, it's ears flat against it's skull. Phi gasped for breath and glanced down at Will, who was staring up at the statue in awe, "I wonder if this is that old man's dog?"  
  
Will gave her a weak smile, "I just hope this statue is not a real life depiction..."  
  
She bit her lip; glanced back up at the hound, then back down at Will. He had a large, but shallow gash across his forehead, but it was bleeding badly. She frowned and motioned towards him, "You should wrap something around your head to stop the bleeding."  
  
"You mean it is still bleeding?" She nodded and he sighed, "Well that explains a lot..." He glanced around, looking for something to use, and she finally pulled off her sweatshirt and, after a little bit of difficulty, tore a strip of fabric off and handed it to Will. He smiled gratefully and tied it around his forehead.  
  
While he was busy, Phi glanced around the room that they had been brought to. It was long and rectangular, made completely out of stone and apparently had no windows and no doors. The only furnishing was the statue of the dog. Suddenly a thought hit her; if they were trapped alone inside a room, what had made that noise? She glanced around a second time. There must be a way out...Somewhere...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex fell to the ground, his knees suddenly unable to support his weight. Devic glanced down at him and then up at the compound in the center of the clearing, "Come Alex. I bet that they have been taken inside that building. We should start to look for them."  
  
Alex stared up at Devic, then slowly rose back onto his feet again and looked blankly at the knight, "...You're right...We should start looking..."  
  
"Maybe when we are in there we can find the old man too, and end all of this before anything worse can happen..."  
  
"How can it get any worse Devic?"  
  
Devic whirled on Alex, grabbed his shoulders, and whispered, "Never ask such questions Alex. Remember this...it can always get worse, and if you want to know how, your enemies will always be much obliged to show you..."  
  
Alex stared at him, then nodded gravely, "I see your point..."  
  
Devic clapped Alex reassuringly on his shoulder, "They are not dead yet, so let us make sure that they stay alive, eh?"  
  
Alex nodded again and began to walk forward, his sword clenched tightly in his hands. Devic walked beside him and the two walked side by side up the marble stairs and into the darkened doorway.  
  
Alex frowned and narrowed his eyes. There was no door. There was a stone archway that formed a doorframe, but no door. He glanced at Devic who motioned towards him, "Alex, you take the left side and I'll take the right. Walk all the way around the building; look for doors or windows. I will pass you at the back end, but we will meet back here, at the front of the building, okay? There has to be a way in...That old man got out here, so we should be able to get in..."  
  
Alex nodded and hurried off at a light jog while Devic ran off in the other direction.  
  
A few minutes later and they were standing in front of the complex again, "Did you find a way in Devic?"  
  
"No...I did not...Did you?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
The two men stared at each other for a moment, and Devic raised his eyebrows, "I guess that means we will have to make our own door..."  
  
Alex grinned dryly, "I guess it does..."  
  
OoOoOo  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's kinda short...I've been busy lately...No, seriously, I have been! Oh well, if you're not to busy, I would appreciate it if you would review...


	17. Chapter 17

Review Response:   
Jadestar123: Basically yes, Trycos and the new guy have similar powers, although with subtle differences...   
Rubber Duck: Hmm...I guess I am getting closer to the climax...Ack! I gotta think of an ending! Oh well...that comes last...   
Mango Sam: I might tweak your idea a little, and it definitely made me think about my plot line, which is good.   
Germany bound: Heh heh...the dog statue is key to their upcoming issues? I have no idea what you were thinking... ;)  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex and Devic burst through one of the stone walls, Alex's face covered with his sleeve, and Devic with his cloak pressed over his nose and mouth. As the dust settled, the two stepped inside over the pile of rubble, and lowered their makeshift masks. Alex turned to Devic, "I didn't know your Gift can do that..."  
  
"Well, it is not easy to use the Gift to blast through things, I will tell you that...and it always drains my energy a bit. Do not worry, I will be fine, I just need to catch my breath..."  
  
Alex nodded and waited, inspecting the inside of the building as Devic leaned against one of the inside walls until his breathing had steadied. After a few moments, Devic stood up and faced Alex, "So...What do you see?"  
  
"A lot of black..." The hallway they found themselves in was long and shadowed, the only light coming from the hole they had made in the wall. The hallways seemed to stretch on endlessly into the distance on either side of where they were standing. Alex frowned, "How do we know that these shadows won't try to strangle us while we have our backs turned?"  
  
Devic shrugged, "I suppose we do not know...But they seem pretty docile to me."  
  
"Which way do you think we should go, down the hall to the left, or to the right? This place looks like some sort of maze."  
  
Devic shook his head, "I do not know...We should not split up though, otherwise we may lose each other in the darkness."  
  
Alex nodded again, "You're probably right..."  
  
"Let us go left."  
  
"Why left?"  
  
"It always seems that everyone goes right. I thought that we should go left because it is probably the way the old man least expects."  
  
"I never thought about it like that...You're probably right. Let's go!"  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Phi frowned and let out a small sigh, trying not to panic. Slowly, she walked around the perimeter of the room, taking in every detail, running her hand along the wall to search for hidden passages. Suddenly, she remembered something that Alex had said on their last trip to Tortall, when they had been captured by Trycos and were looking for a way out of his room, "...this isn't the Hardy Boys, there won't be a secret passage way! This is real life! Well, sort of anyway, but I don't think real bad-guys put in escape routes for the people they kidnapped...". With his voice echoing in her mind, she grinned softly to herself, despite the situation. He was right that time, but perhaps she could prove him wrong today.  
  
Finishing her examination of the space, she walked back over to the huge statue and leaned up against it, looking down at Will, who was looking better now that the cut on his head had stopped bleeding. He glanced up at her, his eyes curious, "Did you find anything?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope...No such luck...I think we might be stuck here until something happens..."  
  
Will frowned disapprovingly and touched his bandaged forehead gingerly, his brown curls stained a dark red, "I wish I had been more careful...This wound is an...inconvenience."  
  
Phi smiled dryly at him and offered him a hand as he shakily rose to his feet, "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Oh yes...I will be all right." He grinned lopsidedly, then glanced at his fingers which were covered in his own blood and winced, "Eventually..." Suddenly caught off balance, he stumbled, his hand brushing up against the statue, a dark streak of red left behind as a trial on the stone carving. Phi caught him by his arm and helped him steady himself.  
  
"You should sit back down again..."  
  
"No, I am truly feeling better...The circulation in my body just needs to readjust itself a little..."  
  
Phi nodded, and was about to reply when she fell silent, and narrowed her eyes. A low hum had begun to sound through the room, the sound waves bouncing off the walls as the noise grew steadily louder. Suddenly, there was a loud splintering noise, and a huge fissure cracked down the statue's back. Phi, her mouth hanging open slightly, jumped away from the stone, and Will fell backwards and scurried back to where she was standing. Phi stared, wide-eyed, at the statue as a soft growl filled the air, "What's going on?"  
  
Will shook his head, "I do not know, but I suggest that we take cover."  
  
"Where? There's no where to hide!"  
  
"What? Ahhh!" Will and Phi dove to the ground, both screaming in surprise and pain as the statue exploded. Shards of stone hurled through the air, and a great wave of heat burst from the front of the room, where the statue's platform had been standing.  
  
A great billow of dust flew up and Phi rose shakily onto her elbows, her face and torso covered in small cuts from the flying debris. She shook her head softly, coughing in the thick air, "Will...Will, are you alright?..." As the dust began to clear, she caught side of his limp form about five feet away from her. She grimaced and began to crawl towards him, thinking to herself, "That blast must have knocked him unconscious again...I hope he's all right..."  
  
She bit her lip as she sifted her weight onto her knees and let out a soft cry. Rolling over onto her side, she pulled her leg up close to her chest and pulled a shard of rock the size of her thumbnail out of her thigh. She winced as she tossed the shard behind her and examined her leg. Her jeans had a tear in them and she was bleeding, but otherwise it didn't look too bad. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she clamored back onto her hands and knees and continued to crawl towards Will.  
  
Right before she made it to his side, she heard a noise on her left side that made her freeze in her tracks: a deep, guttural growl. She turned her head slowly, her hand stretched out in midair towards Will, and her eyes grew wide as an enormous shape stalked towards her, the top of its head nearly six feet tall. It was a huge hound, it's jowls pulled back in a vicious snarl and its red eyes glowing like hot coals.  
  
Phi's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the hellish creature and she scrambled close to Will, shaking his shoulders roughly trying to wake him up. The dog let out a fierce bark and leapt towards them, its teeth bared, and as Phi turned to face the dog, she did the only thing she could think of, letting her instincts take over...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex stopped in his tracks as a blood-curdling scream echoed down the shadowed halls of the complex. He felt his heart stop and a cold sweat pour down his face, "Oh my god...Phi!"  
  
Devic squared his jaw and caught up with Alex as he broke out into a sprint, "Alex! Do not get to far ahead, otherwise I will not be able to keep up with you! We must not get separated!"  
  
But Alex couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. What if Phi had...? What would he do? How would he live? What would he tell Tom? His mind was swarming with gut-wrenching thoughts and what-ifs as he tore blindly down the hall, deeper into the building and away from the light. He had to save her! He called out desperately into the blackness, "Phi! I'm coming! Hold on!"  
  
Suddenly, he rounded a corner, and nearly stumbled on his own feet as he came to a suddenly halt. He felt his racing pulse suddenly freeze over and the blood drain out of his face as he found himself staring into a long, rectangular room. A strangled cry rose out of his throat, and came out as a hoarse whisper, "No!"  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Trycos raised his head up off of his chest as he reclined outside in one of the trees that surrounded the clearing, a malicious grin on his face, "My, my, my...It seems like they have awakened him...Fools...I wonder how long they will last?"  
  
He frowned, annoyed, as he heard a branch snap behind him and he whipped around to find himself face to face with the old man. The old man smiled as Trycos' frown spread into a sneer, "It is about time you showed yourself..."  
  
The old man chuckled, his breath wheezing and dry, "Well, well, well...Look who finally decided to crawl out from underneath his rock."  
  
"What an impudent, grotesque thing you have grown into..."  
  
"At least I will admit to show what I truly am, instead of hiding behind a mask..." The old man's lips curled into a disgusted frown, "...Master...Have you come to make sure that the student does not surpass the teacher?"  
  
"I have come to continue my monopolization on my occupation...This world is not big enough for two men with powers like our own, even as withered as you are, and I have come to insure that you are the one who passes from it."  
  
"Confident words for a man whose assassins are being eaten alive as we speak..."  
  
"You refer to your pet? That mongrel? You must be joking..."  
  
"And you must be overestimating your men...No one survives when my hound is unleashed..."  
  
"Ah yes...I remember the last time you let that thing loose...Do you? It was nearly seventy-five years ago I believe...A whole city destroyed: men dead with swords in their hands, women and children lying bloody in the streets, buildings burned to rubble...That was what happened when you lost control of your Gift; and from your magic, the blood, and the horror and fear, that beast was born. You, being the novice that you were, encased it in stone before fleeing into the hills, ashamed and horrified about what you had done..."  
  
The old man winced, tears pricking his eyes, "And you just sat there, on the steps of that temple, and you laughed...Yes, I remember..." As suddenly as the sadness had come, it disappeared from his face, "And know you have come again to have my creation unleashed again, is that it?"  
  
"Well, you are as hideous as a decaying corpse, but at least you are not as stupid as you used to be...I remember, when you were my student, you were always messing things up. So clumsy, so idiotic...And yet I kept teaching, because you were the only one who I knew of who possessed the potential to have the same powers that I did."  
  
"Why did you send others to do your work for you then? Just a drop of blood on the statue would have done it, and you would have saved yourself so much trouble..."  
  
"Because I want you dead too! And, just as you cannot harm me, I cannot harm you. I was hoping that they would kill you before unleashing the dog, but I am sure it will all work out in the end..."  
  
"You will fail and I will return the monster to its prison."  
  
"Was that a premonition or a threat? It is hard to tell sometimes with you..."  
  
"Consider it a little of both..."  
  
"Oh, I am shaking in my boots. Leave me to enjoy the show, you old geezer! You are upsetting my view!"  
  
"Mark my words, you will regret this! I will kill your assassins and return my burden to its eternal sleep, and then I will kill you!"  
  
"Not unless you die of old age first...Besides, you know me...I always have an extra trick up my sleeve..."  
  
"I do not doubt it, but I shall deal with those as they come..."  
  
With that, the old man stepped back and once again disappeared into the mist. Trycos snorted and turned his attention back towards the long marble building, "Impertinent fool..."  
  
OoOoOo  
  
A/N: Ahh! What happened! Did Phi and Will get eaten alive only seconds before Alex could reach them? Would he even be able to save them even if they were still alive? And what the heck is Trycos planning?! Ha! That's for me to know, and you all to eventually find out...depending on how many reviews I get...Wahahahahahaha! (Evil laughter of the cliffhanger-producing author). 


	18. Chapter 18

Review Response:   
Rubber Duck: Aww...Why'd ya have to go and say that you "knew" that I would never kill my character?   
Used paintbrush: No, the old man was the apprentice, and Trycos was the master (Yep, that's just how old Trycos really is...)   
Mango Sam: I guess you'll find out if he got there in time...And is it really possible for anyone to actually kill Trycos? We'll find out...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex stood the doorway for a moment, staring, horrified, into the room. A huge black hound was crouched over in the center of the room, over the still forms of Phi and Will. A small stream of blood trickled away from their unmoving bodies and the dog leaned forward closer, only a foot away from Will's chest...  
  
Snapping himself out of the spell, Alex suddenly called out in alarm, rushing into the room, and threw his sword like a spear straight into the beast's side. It let out a spine-chilling screech, somewhere between a howl and a woman's scream, and whipped around, baring its teeth, the sword still lodged halfway into its side. It made a leap for Alex, but he was able to throw himself out of the way and the dog sailed past him through the doorway. It glanced back at Alex, gave a vicious bark, and raced away into the dark halls. Alex didn't give chase, his mind quickly turning back to Phi and Will's motionless bodies, and he sprinted into the center of the room, falling to his knees, tears pricking his eyes as he reached out for Phi's hand.  
  
Oo Phi's View oO  
  
As she lay, half-conscious on her back, and waited; unable to speak out because she was barely able to breathe, for the hound to bite into her and finish killing her. All of a sudden, she heard a faint howl in the back of her mind and through her blurred vision, she saw the shadow that was the dog disappear from on top of her. Where had it gone? What was it doing? She tried to move and a sharp pain shot through her body. After she had screamed, the beast had landed on top of her after she shoved Will out of the way, and its claws had dug into her sides as it leaned down, despite her kicks and punches, and bit her left forearm, its teeth sinking down into her flesh nearly to the bone. She would have screamed again, but the dog had launched off of her and jumped onto Will. Unable to roll over because of the pain and sudden exhaustion as blood streamed from her wounds, she couldn't see what had happened to him, and then seconds later, the hound had left them. But why?  
  
Suddenly, she felt something touch her hand and another shadow, smaller this time, crouched over her. She tried to lift her arm to push it away but then she felt something on her face...the palm of a hand. A voice began to sound in her ears; it was Alex, but his words were broken and full of fear, "Phi...Please God no... Come on honey, wake up! Phi, love, can you hear me? It's Alex...I found you...everything's going to be all right, just don't leave me, okay?"  
  
She murmured softly, trying to gather enough breath to get words out, her chest filling with small needles every time she inhaled, "Alex...?"  
  
She felt her head being lifted up and placed onto something raised and soft...probably his lap, and she smiled weakly as he gently brushed loose strands of hair out of her face, "Thank God...What was that thing? How did you get here?"  
  
Phi frowned, her tired mind trying to work, "How did you...get in?"  
  
"Through the door..." He rested his hand on her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.  
  
"What door?"  
  
"The door that led into this room."  
  
"But...there was no way out..." She stopped speaking for a moment, before deciding to let the question go. Obviously there was a door now; she must have missed it when she was looking around the room, "How's Will?"  
  
She heard a pause, and then felt as Alex shifted his weight and leaned over. There was another long pause before he answered her in a trembling voice, "Phi...Will's dead..."  
  
Oo End of Phi's View oO  
  
Alex squeezed Phi's arms as he held her in his lap, ignoring the blood that had began to stain his clothes and bit his lip, trying not to look at Will's immobile figure. The young man's head was wrapped up, a small bloodstain coming from that, but there was a gashing wound across his stomach, probably where the hound beast had slashed him with its claws. Alex had reached over and felt his pulse...he couldn't find any. He placed his hand on Will's chest, but his lung's weren't moving, and his face had grown pale, a trickle of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
He felt Phi shudder in his arms and pulled her closer, mindful of the bite she had on her left arm and the knife-like wounds above her waist, and kissed her forehead. She pressed her face up against his shirt, her eyes closed, "Where's Devic?"  
  
"Devic? I was running to find you...maybe he couldn't—" Alex was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting stone. Alex whipped his head around, and caught sight of Devic standing in the doorway, his sword on the ground, and his face pale. Phi had fallen silent and Alex swallowed and stared at the ground as Devic stepped into the room.  
  
The knight stared, unbelievingly, "Where is Will?"  
  
Alex's gaze fell upon the dead Tortallan's body, "Devic...I'm sorry...When I got here he was all ready...he was..."  
  
Devic stumbled forward, "No, no....no, he cannot be...dead. No!" He flung himself down onto the stone floor next to his cousin's body, his chest heaving, "Will...Will, please, wake up Will...little cousin...William...Do not leave me alone..." Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away, and Alex stared back at Phi, trying not to cry, absorbed by the sound of Phi's gasping breath. Devic bit his lip and closed his eyes, his body shaking with pent up sobs. When he spoke again, his voice was trembling, tears now flowing freely down his face, "Who has done this to him?"  
  
"It was a large black dog..." Alex spoke softly, not wanting to upset himself or Devic any more, "There...there was nothing I could do...I got here too late to save him..."  
  
Devic closed his eyes for a second time, and now instead of trembling with grief, his voice was filled with rage, "I will kill Trycos, and that old man...I swear by the gods; they will both be dead at my feet before this is all over...And that dog...that hound will be the first..." He gazed up, and blinked, as if seeing Phi in Alex's arms for the first time, "...Will she be all right?"  
  
Alex sighed, "I don't know..."  
  
After a moment, Devic leaned down and kissed Will softly on his forehead before rising to his feet. He walked over stiffly, as if in some sort of trance, and picked up his sword off the ground.  
  
Alex turned his head to watch the knight as he passed by, and asked quietly, "Where are you going?"  
  
Devic lifted his eyes and stared at Alex blankly, his eyes devoid of emotion of any sort, "Hunting...Take Phi and get out of here...Continue until you have escaped these woods...Do not wait for me, but head instead back to Tortall and find Numair. He can send you home." He tossed Alex a small sack, "There should be enough money in there to allow you to reach the Capital safely..."  
  
Alex sighed again, his face hardening, "Devic, I won't let you fight alone. Besides, I don't think it would be safe to move Phi while she's in this condition...Plus," he glanced up at Devic, "That dog has my sword in his side...I need to get it back..."  
  
Devic nodded, a small sign of gratitude fleetingly spark in his eyes, "Suit yourself...At least carry Phi outside of this building..." He glanced over at Will's body, "And I will carry Will outside...once we rid ourselves of that dog, we should-" his voice got caught up in his throat, and he swallowed, "We should give him a proper...burial...Back in Tortall..."  
  
Alex nodded softly and turned his attention back towards Phi, speaking gently to her, "Phi...I need to get you out of here...Hold on for a little while longer. I'm going to bring you back outside, but I'm going to have to carry you..." She winced and let out a small moan as he gathered her up in his arms as rose slowly to his feet, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her back and under her knees.  
  
Devic glanced down at the spot where she had been laying, let out a small noise of surprise, and motioned towards a small pool of blood on the ground, "You had better hurry Alex...At the rate she's loosing blood, she may not survive the night."  
  
Alex exhaled, his breath trembling, and hurried out the door. Devic turned slowly, and his gaze rested on Will's body. His body let out a small spasm of grief before he walked over and scooped up his little cousin in his arms. He was so cold. Devic shifted his arms and saw that all of Will's cuts had stopped bleeding. He felt a tear prick his eyes and he shook it away; now wasn't the time, they still had enemies to get rid of. He turned and hurried out of the room, following the faint light back to the hole he and Alex had made in the wall and back outside the building.  
  
He saw Alex over by the edge of the clearing, just beginning to set Phi down so that she was on a small incline, her head raised slightly above her feet. Devic gazed around and finally decided to place Will so that he was lying in between two trees that lined the meadow. Devic shook his head and after setting Will's body down, kneeled down next to him. He gazed over his shoulder and saw Alex softly kissing Phi and heard him speaking to her gently as tears rolled down both of their cheeks. How had he allowed it to come to this?  
  
Devic rose to his feet and walked briskly over to Alex and Phi, "Come Alex...Let us get this over with."  
  
Alex glanced back at Phi, clutching her hand tightly, his palm covered in her blood and his shirt stained red, "Will she be alright by herself?"  
  
Devic looked at her and nodded, "I do not think that the old man or Trycos would hurt her, and I doubt that there is any other living creature in these woods besides that dog, which we will take care of. Besides, we will come back soon..." His words were spoken with confidence, his grief igniting his need to protect as many innocent lives as he could.  
  
Alex nodded, and turned quickly to his wife, "Phi, we'll be back soon. Hang in there, and don't move around too much, your wounds are still bleeding..."  
  
Phi murmured softly back in response, her eyes dimmed slightly and yet full of worry, "Be careful, both of you..."  
  
Devic nodded down to her and Alex rose slowly and hesitantly to his feet. Devic touched his shoulder gently, "Do not worry Alex...We should return soon..."  
  
Alex turned to him, a set expression on his face, "All right...Let's go."  
  
Their eyes met, their faces serious and grave. Suddenly, Tortall wasn't just a fantasy world anymore; with one dead, and one badly wounded, it had turned into a battlefield. The two men sighed, took another quick glance at Phi, then set off at a quick jog to find the beast before it found them.  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Trycos frowned from his perch in the trees. One of them was very upset...He sneered. It must be Devic; he was completely heartbroken when he discovered Will dead on the ground. And then there was poor Alexander; so naive to that fact of just how badly injured Phi really was. He was refusing to accept the fact that his wife could have been and still might be dying. Oh well, he would learn sooner or later.  
  
'Actually' Trycos thought to himself, 'this was all becoming much more entertaining then I could have managed myself...So much drama...And of course my aged apprentice still doesn't have a clue...Of course, he never did. I can barely imagine what he is going to do when he finds out that in trying to save himself, he caused the deaths of four more people!' Trycos let out a soft chuckle. Of course, the real fun had yet to start...Alex and Devic had yet to face the hound...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex and Devic raced around the corner of the building, making a quick scan of the area to make sure that the hound hadn't made it outside yet. It would be easier to kill it if they were in an enclosed area so that it would have less room to move around.  
  
After assuring themselves that the beast was still locked inside the complex, they slipped back into the labyrinth of hallways, back through the hole Devic had blasted out. Devic had his sword drawn and was gripping it tightly in his hand, and reached around his belt and unsheathed a sharp dagger, handing it to Alex. Alex glanced at it and Devic nodded to it, "It is better to have a small sword than no sword at all...There is no guarantee that we will be able to retrieve you weapon, even if it is still in the dog's side."  
  
Alex took the blade gingerly and held it out in front of him as he walked, not quite knowing what to do with such a weapon, but trying to make the best of what he had. He motioned for Devic to be silent and as they came across the first turn-off he peered around the corner into the shadows of the maze. Not seeing any signs of movement, he cautiously tiptoed around the corner and Devic slunk along behind him, both trying to make as little noise as possible as to not alert their prey.  
  
As they turned another corner, the near silence began to weigh down on their shoulders and Alex could hear his heart beating in his ears, his adrenaline beginning to rush, his senses trying to stretch beyond their limits so that he could see further and hear more. He nearly jumped when he felt Devic's hand touch his shoulder and nodded softly as the knight motioned that they should turn right at the next intersection. Alex raised an eyebrow and Devic pointed at the ground. A small, barely visible, trail of blood was running down the hall, taking a right turn at the incoming junction. Alex's jaw must have dropped because Devic gave him a little dry smile and waved for him to hurry up. Wondering how long Devic had been following the beast's trail, Alex obeyed, feeling more than a little foolish. He had been paying more attention to what was straight ahead than what was on the ground.  
  
The air grew thicker as the progressed closer to the center of the building and Alex wondered where the hound had run. It had seemed pretty desperate to escape when it leapt past him, so why did it remain in the complex? Surely it had seen the hole in the wall? Maybe it was too big to fit through...  
  
They rounded yet another corner and Devic held out his hand. There was a small light drifting from far down the corridor, and the distant sound of growls could be heard echoing down the hall. Devic turned his head to look at Alex; they had found it...Now all they needed to do was kill it...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
A/N: Don't write me nasty letters about Will dying...I felt bad about it too...but in order for the story to continue, it had to happen...The story is almost writing itself now, as so often happens, so if you blame anyone, blame Trycos...he's behind it all... 


	19. Chapter 19

Review Response:   
Rubber Duck: Ack! You did it again! Again with the doubting! I think you know where this is going...   
Mango Sam: Thanks much. I hate it when you can guess the ending of a story after reading just a few chapters, so I do my best to make mine somewhat original.   
Galadriel: Wow, I upset an elfin queen...Sorry Galadie, but you knew it was coming, and now you know; it's best to prepare yourself for the worst. (Not to say that the worst will happen mind you).   
Jadestar 123: Will getting a bigger part? That would have been nice, but the last chapter seemed to be the opportune moment for his death (Don't misunderstand me, I love Will, but...well, you know...It was necessary.)  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Devic (y) and Luke stood huddled together behind the rock on the moor, the gray hill that loomed above the thicket where the adults had disappeared. Less than half a day had passed, but the two boys were all ready anxious. Luke pointed a finger down towards the trees, "Look! Devic, look at all that fog!" A thick blanket of silver mist had appeared underneath the faded green of the trees, unmoved by the gusts of wind that howled across the land. Devic felt himself shiver and he sat down on the dead grass, Luke plopping down beside him. Luke turned to his older brother, "When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?"  
  
Devic shrugged, "I dunno...They said they'd be back as soon as they could..."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
Luke's eyes filled up with tears from the harshness of Devic's tone and the ten year old muttered out a quick apology, "Sorry...Didn't mean to yell..."  
  
"I wanna go home Devic...I don't like it here..."  
  
"Neither do I, but they said to wait here or they wouldn't be able to find us again!"  
  
Luke pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees, "Do you think they'll come back?"  
  
Devic glanced over at the six year old, "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"I dunno..." He made a small noise of apprehension and then buried his face into Devic's sleeve. Devic gazed down at Luke, then leaned back against the rock, making sure that Luke was comfortable.  
  
He himself had been wondering the same thing. Something felt wrong and there was a small humming in the back of his mind. He felt anxious, wanting desperately to follow, but not wanting to take the risks. He was full of nervous energy, and he began to draw in the dirt with his finger to take his mind off the situation. For now, they would stay where they were...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Phi gasped for breath, leaning, half unconscious, up against the trunk of a large tree. She winced as pain shot over and over again through her body as she struggled to keep her eyes open even though her vision was blurry. She felt odd; she was in pain, and yet, at times, hardly felt it. "I wonder" she thought to herself, "is this what it feels like...to—"  
  
"Die?" A voice had appeared behind her. Phi let out a sharp gasp and tried to turn her head around, the wound in her side keeping her from moving. It was Trycos. She heard him as he walked around the tree and crouched down to sit in front of her. He sighed, shaking his head, "Oh Phiona, what have you done to yourself now?"  
  
She scowled and muttered, "Nothing that you couldn't have prevented..."  
  
"I probably could have...But this is much more fun. How terrible, about young William...dead. Killed by that beast that wounded you. I was almost sure that Devic would crack then, and fall into the hopelessness of insanity. That would have been so very entertaining...Such a shame."  
  
Phi tried to sit up, but began to cough. She covered her mouth with her hands and waited for the excruciating bouts to stop before she was able to mumble, "You monster..."  
  
Trycos looked at her hands and grinned. They were splattered with blood, "My, my, my...That is not good. It seems like someone has a bit of internal bleeding..."  
  
Phi winced, "Back off..."  
  
"Or what? Will you hurt me? I doubt that very much. You can barely breathe..."  
  
"I could...probably manage...to do something" Her voice was weak.  
  
Trycos's grin widened, "Alexander will be so upset to find that you have died. Perhaps your death will also drive Devic mad. I hope so! It is amazing you know, how everything is turning out? Devic and Alex both get to see the people they care about most die, and everyone knows that it is the survivors who suffer the most, if they truly loved the one who perished. You should consider yourself lucky Phi..."  
  
"I'm not...dead yet..."  
  
"Really? You have gone awfully pale. I suspect it is because of all that blood you lost...Do you not remember? I can read minds, and I can feel that yours is slipping."  
  
A slight tremor shot through Phi's body, "If I die...I'll come back...And see that you...suffer the way...you make so many others suffer!"  
  
"Perhaps you will...But I doubt it. Now, as much as I would enjoy to sit here and watch you die, I have an old man to hunt down. If you would excuse me..." Trycos rose to his feet, his cloak brushing along the dried grass of the clearing, and disappeared back into the forest.  
  
Phi listened to him go, and then closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face. Her hand moved slowly down to the wound in her side and she felt a warm liquid trickling down. The bleeding had started again...   
Slowly her muscles relaxed, her face pale as snow, and she fell onto the ground, words, barely audible, floating from her lips as she hit the earth, "Alex...Tom..."  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex glanced behind him, into the darkness. He leaned in close and whispered into Devic's (o) ear, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Devic shook his head and motioned for Alex to be quiet. He moved his sword so that is was held out in front of his body, and motioned with his head that they should move forward. Alex swallowed, a dark feeling seeping into the back of his mind. Suddenly, he felt the urge to go back to Phi, but he didn't know why. He shook his head, refocusing on the matter at hand. They needed to kill the hound.  
  
Devic narrowed his eyes as they slunk closer to the light. Only a few more feet and they would be right at the edge of the doorway. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead and tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade. From inside the next room came a deep breathing, like panting, followed every now and then with a soft cry or a growl. Alex closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat pulse through his veins, his ears ringing. One more foot and they would be there...Six inches...one inch...  
  
They jumped into the doorway, and a scowl set on Devic's lips. The beast was huge, and its claws and jowls...covered in blood, Will's blood. His breathing grew shaking as rage began to consume him and he watched, his hand clutched around the hilt of his sword. The dog turned its head slowly, its red eyes glowing unnaturally, its black fur shinning in the firelight. Alex glanced around; where was that light coming from? There was no fireplace, and no fire for that matter...Alex let out a small gasp, the light was coming from the hound itself. It was glowing from the inside, as if it was being consumed by flames.  
  
Alex unknowingly took a step back, his heart pounding. This was no ordinary beast...it was not even an immortal!  
  
The hound's gaze turned from Alex to Devic and it let out a low growl and stared him straight in the eyes. Devic refused to look away, bringing his blade into an attacking stance, "Alex! There is your sword, still lodged in his side. I will distract it, and you pull it out."  
  
Alex nodded silently and slipped back up against the wall so that he could sneak around the dog. Devic took a step closer to the beast, his eyes glowing nearly as dangerously as the hounds, "I have no idea what you are, you beast, but now it is time for you to die." The hound shook its head and rose onto its feet, its teeth bared. Devic scoffed at it, "You do not frighten me..." The knight glanced back and saw Alex creeping towards the dog's side and he took a step closer, "What is the matter? Why do you not attack me? Is it perhaps that I frighten you?"  
  
The beast let out a roar, then cried out in pain, jumping aside. Alex held up his sword triumphantly, "Got it!"  
  
"Good, now let us get this over with! Alex, you take his left, and I will attack from the right."  
  
The hound howled in anger and leapt at them, knocking Devic onto his knees. The knight swore and slashed out, catching the hound on his shoulder with the tip of his sword. The dog let out a scream and clawed at Devic, ripping his tunic. Devic rolled away and hurried to his feet, clutching his chest, and Alex rushed the beast, aiming for its throat.  
  
The dog whirled on him and beat him away with his paw, sending him flying. Alex slammed onto the ground, the air knocked out of him. Devic helped him quickly to his feet, and just managed to bring his sword up to block the hound's teeth and the beast dove for Devic's throat. Devic swore, trying to keep his sword in between the dog's fangs and his neck, and Alex dashed around, found the place where he had pierced the beast's side, and swung his blade at it.  
  
The hound let out a horrible cry and jumped off of Devic, who rose shakily to his feet. The beast turned towards Alex and stalked towards him, a small limp in his gait. Alex took a step back only to find that he had been backed into a corner. Devic scowled, "Alex, toss me the dagger!"  
  
Alex reached to his belt, pulled out the knife Devic had given him earlier, and thew it across the room. Devic ran to pick it up. Alex held out his sword in front of him, and as the hound grew closer, concentrated on its throat. If he could get one could hit in, it would all be over. The dog let out a bark and leapt at Alex, then at the very last moment, ducked down just as Alex swung his sword and tackled him to the ground. Alex let out a cry as his sword went flying and the beast pinned him to the floor, one of its huge paws on either of his shoulders, its claws digging into his flesh.  
  
Devic began to run towards the beast; there was no time to think up a plan. Suddenly, Devic lost his footing on a puddle of blood and tumbled down. He went hurtling straight for the beast, and only had time to fall to the ground to stop from running into it. Devic found himself directly under the beast's belly. The knight gazed up, took the dagger, and thrust it upward with all of his might. A stream of hot black fluid rushed from the dog's wound and it howled; its cry sounding like a mix between a woman's scream and a dying beast.  
  
Alex sat up shakily and watched, wincing in pain, as the hound stumbled off of him and away from Devic, it's eyes rolling back into its head. As it began to waver, Alex reached out and grabbed Devic by his arm, hulling him out of the way as the beast fell onto its side, the whole room shaking as it hit the ground. Alex could feel his heart pounding in his chest and clutched Devic's arm despite the foul smelling slime he was covered in. Devic was gasping for breath. They had done it; they had killed it.  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex scrambled out of the building, through the rubble filled door they had made and hurried down into the clearing, wanting to get back to Phi as quickly as he could. Ever since he had gotten that weird feeling back in the hallway, he had felt the need to see if she was all right. Devic stumbled out behind him, holding his arm carefully, a fulfilled expression on his face. Alex jogged around the corner of the building, then froze, his face paling. Phi had collapsed on the ground.  
  
Devic caught up with him, and when he saw what Alex was gazing at, his face fell, "Oh no..."  
  
Alex broke away from his shock and sprinted towards Phi, Devic trying to keep pace with him, and fell onto his hands and knees when he reached her, "Phi?" He tucked a loose strand of hair out of her face. She was so pale. He glanced over and caught sight of a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth, a puddle of blood underneath the wound on her side. He leaned in close, bending over her, listening for a breath. Tears pricked his eyes. She wasn't breathing. He rolled her over onto her back and put his head on her chest. No heartbeat. He gasped, tears now falling from his eyes. He looked up at Devic, "Devic...she's dead..." He turned his gaze back towards Phi and touched her cheek tenderly, his tears dropping onto her torn shirt, "She's dead..."  
  
Devic dropped down beside Alex and stared at the ground. He didn't know what to say. He had cared about Phi so much, but his love did not even compete with what Alex felt for her. He had lost his cousin, his friend, but Alex had lost his love. He knew that nothing hurt a man more than a broken heart.  
  
Alex bit his lip and inhaled shakily, resting his head on Phi's shoulder, his body trembling with rage, fear, sadness, Devic did not know. Alex leaned down and kissed Phi softy on her lips, then sat up, reached out and gathered her up in his arms. His mind had froze; nothing made sense any more. Devic glanced up at him and Alex muttered softly, "I'm going to put her next to Will..."  
  
Devic nodded and watched silently as Alex stood up and walked slowly over to where he had laid Will's body, setting Phi down next to him.  
  
Alex turned slowly to Devic, "Let's go find Trycos...I have something I need to talk with him about..."  
  
Devic rose to his feet, "We both do..." Alex nodded and Devic walked over slowly and touched his shoulder gingerly, both of Alex's shoulders still bloodied from their encounter with the hound, "Come on...we should find him quickly so that we can get back to your children..."  
  
Alex blinked, "Oh God, the kids..." He choked back a sob and ran his fingers through his hair, "What am I going to tell the kids..."  
  
Devic saw tears reappearing in the man's eyes and his eyes softened a little, "Alex...we will think of something..." Alex nodded again and Devic dropped his hand, "Now, let's go find Trycos. We will make him pay for what he has done."  
  
"Damned right he will..."  
  
OoOoOo  
  
AN: Sorry I took kinda a long time with this chapter... I had to figure out exactly what was going to happen in it first. 


	20. Chapter 20

Review Response: A Very Mad Pool Lady: heh heh...no, not bored, I'm just spicing things up a little. (Don't worry too much about the dog...) Mango Sam: Hmm...Don't count on it being a vision thingy...  
  
OoOoOo Back in our world oOoOoO  
  
Tom glanced up from his newspaper. He could have sworn that he had heard Phi calling him. Sighing, he shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since Alex and Phi left and was practically living on coffee. He had used his vacation days to get out of work saying that he had to deal with family matters. His boss had been fine with it, but nearly a week had passed and Tom was getting extremely worried.  
  
They didn't talk with him nearly as often as he would have liked, and for some reason he was unable to contact them; they had to be the ones who connected with him. He hated being in the dark. Wishing for the billionth time that he was there with them and feeling absolutely useless he closed his paper and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. He was sure it wasn't a very healthy way to live, but he refused to go back to his normal routine until they came back. After all, it couldn't take more than a few days, right?  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex led the way as they moved out into the woods that surrounded the clearing. Devic frowned, not liking the feeling that was filling the back of his mind, like a dark shadow. He stopped walking for a moment and turned, glancing over his shoulder. Alex looked at him curiously, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...I just have a bad feeling about this, that is all."  
  
Alex frowned, "From your Gift?"  
  
"No, from my instincts...I sense nothing with my Gift...But the air is too still, it is too quiet."  
  
"I'll bet you that means Trycos is here..."  
  
Devic nodded slowly and began to walk forward again, "He should not be too difficult to find..."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because he is the type of man who would come looking for his hunters..."  
  
Alex glanced back at Devic and slowed down so that he was walking at an even pace with the knight, "Do you think he would really let us find him?"  
  
"I think that he would go out of his way to do so..."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Devic sighed, his brow furrowed, "Because I have been chasing after Trycos for so many years, I know how he tends to operate...He enjoys torturing his captives; destroying them slowly and painfully instead of killing them in one blow. He could you know, kill us right know. Instead he does whatever he can to make us miserable; it is almost as if he feeds off other people's misery, although I am sure he just enjoys it. Giving us one last glance at him before he flees would consume us in self-hatred because we were not able to kill Trycos when we had the chance. That is why, when we do find him, we must kill him quickly, so that he is not able to play his tricks on us."  
  
Alex nodded, "All right. I won't argue with that plan..." He was silent for a moment, then turned to Devic again, "Has that happened to you before?"  
  
"Has what happened to me?"  
  
"Has Trycos ever shown himself to you, then escaped right before you were able to kill him?"  
  
Devic scowled and his eyes became cloudy as if he were lost in memories, "Many times, each time more painful than the last. But Trycos has taunted me one time too many, today I am ready, and he shall not escape."  
  
Alex nodded again, not wanting to make eye contact with Devic as his mind raged with images from his past and as the young man reveled in the thought of finally being able to slay Trycos. Alex turned his head to stare straight ahead. Such obsessions weren't healthy...Alex sighed, then surprised himself by wondering why Devic hadn't gone insane yet. Alex quickly shot a glance over at Devic, who still seemed to be absorbed in his own world, and then turned back to staring forward.  
  
Suddenly, there was a strange noise from overhead. Alex started, startling Devic out of his inward contemplation, and both men drew their swords and stared upwards. The noise came again, sounding like it was coming from the skeletal treetops. Alex swallowed; it sounded like wind rushing through the branches, creating a low whistling sound. Devic exhaled and lowered his own sword. Just the wind...  
  
"Are you so sure it was just the wind?"  
  
Alex and Devic jumped and whipped around at the sound of Trycos's voice, expecting to find him standing right in front of them. But nothing was there. Devic scowled, and stood back to back with Alex, their weapons brandished towards the looming tree trunks, "Trycos? Show yourself!"  
  
The voice laughed, "Please, I am a lunatic, not blind ...I will not come down until you lower your weapons...." Devic glanced back at Alex and cautiously they relaxed their grip on their swords. "Very good..."  
  
Alex frowned, his eyes burning, "Will you come down now?"  
  
"I do not like that tone of voice, young Alexander. Why, you sound as if you were upset about something?"  
  
Alex's face flushed with anger, "Ya, I'm upset about something! You let them die, you bastard! You let Will and Phi die!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Alex froze, aghast. How could he just say "so"? It wasn't human...Devic took over for him, "So it is only fair that in exchange, you give us your own life! Now come out here and face the consequences of your actions!"  
  
"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?"  
  
"I am sure you could think of a few reasons..."  
  
There was a long pause of silence, and then a voice appeared from right behind them, "I suppose I could."  
  
Alex and Devic whirled around and found Trycos leaning up against the gray trunk of a tree, a nonchalant expression on his face. He smiled wickedly at their expressions, then added, "For one, if I kill Alex, that would leave his children to be orphans, and if I killed you Devic, it would indeed remove a minor thorn from my side."  
  
Alex stared at the mage, raging, his jaws clenched, "You know just what to say to really piss people off don't you?"  
  
"It is one of my many talents..."  
  
Devic nodded towards Alex not to focus too hard on his thoughts so that Trycos couldn't easily read his mind. Alex noticed the sign and, almost simotaniously, they charged at Trycos, their swords raised like lances.  
  
Trycos scowled and jumped out of the way, "Why you bothersome little boys...Didn't anyone ever tell you it is not safe to play with sharp objects?" He dodged out of the way a second time as Devic swung his blade at the mage's head, missing by just inches. Trycos smiled teasingly, "Is that all you have got? How disappointing..."  
  
All of a sudden, Alex came up along his right side and thrust his sword's tip at Trycos's chest. Trycos reeled backwards, annoyance clearly written on his face, "Alexander, you need to calm down..."  
  
Alex ran towards the mage again but suddenly the ground under his feet fell away and he disappeared into a hole that had suddenly appeared in the forest floor. Alex let out a cry as he fell down into it and Devic ran over to the edge of the pit, "Alex! Are you all right?"  
  
There was a soft moan from down below and Devic saw Alex struggle to his feet, "Ya, I'm okay...Devic! Look out behind you!"  
  
Trycos had come up behind the knight and Devic had just enough time to dive out of the way before Trycos shoved him into the hole in the ground.  
  
Alex swore under his breath, trying to find a way to get out, listening anxiously to the sound of Devic and Trycos fight. The pit was about ten feet deep and the walls were practically smooth. He glanced down at his sword; maybe he could carve out some handholds. Experimentally, he lifted his sword and swung it with all his might at the side of the hole. The sword merely bounced off, vibrating in Alex's hands as he set it down to examine the wall. There wasn't even a chip in the dirt where the blade had hit it. Scowling, Alex ran his hand over the dirt; it was a hard as metal. He sighed, and leaned his back up against the side of the pit. Maybe Devic would be able to handle Trycos all by himself...maybe... Suddenly he caught sight of a vine hanging about two feet down into the hole. If he could grab onto it, he might be able to get himself out.  
  
Alex picked up his sword and sheathed it, then jumped for the vine. He was about half a foot too short. Frowning, Alex tried again. This time, he made it a little closer, but still not close enough. He heard the sound of metal crashing on metal; Trycos must have pulled out a sword. Now Devic was really going to need his help.  
  
Alex glanced around hurriedly; he needed to find a way to get more height when he jumped...Maybe if he had a running start...Alex turned and stepped over to the opposite side of the pit. Taking a deep breath, he began to sprint towards the other side and then took a bounding leap. He let out a small cry of triumph as his fingers wrapped around the small vine and he reached out with his other hand, grasping to grab hold of the plant.  
  
When he managed to get a firm grip he began to haul himself up until he was able to clamor up and over the rim of the pit. He crawled onto normal ground on his hands and knees and glanced up just in time to see Trycos standing over Devic. Devic's eyes were narrowed in hatred and he was holding his arm to his chest as if it were wounded as he sat on the ground, his back up against a tree and Trycos's sword hovering above his body.  
  
Trycos's back was facing Alex, so Alex drew his blade and, praying that he would catch Trycos off guard, drove his blade into the mage's back.  
  
Devic's eyes widened as the tip of a sword thrust itself out of Trycos's middle and quickly scrambled to his feet, using the distraction to his advantage, and hurried over to stand by Alex. Trycos slowly looked downward at the blade that was still lodged through his stomach, lifted his head back up, and turned to face them. He sighed, "It is a shame...All that work for nothing..."  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He was looking surprisingly calm for a man who had just been run through with a sword...  
  
Trycos shook his head, "Silly boy..." He tilted his chin up and grinned mockingly, "Next time, you will have to do better..."  
  
Devic was about to reply when he let out a growl of rage. Trycos had disappeared! As Alex's sword clattered to the ground, Devic whipped around in a rage, "That...that...Agh! I will kill him!"  
  
Alex looked cautiously around and hastened to pick up his sword, expecting another attack, "What just happened?"  
  
"That coward Trycos! That gods damned bloody coward!" Devic threw his dagger to the ground in anger.  
  
Alex was still glancing over his shoulder, "Wait, I ran him through with my sword...He should be dead...Where'd he go?"  
  
Devic picked up his dagger grudgingly and began to stalk back towards where the clearing was, "He left...Got away...My guess is that when he sensed you running towards him with your sword he replaced himself with an image and ran away..."  
  
Alex clenched his fists, "Damn...Now what do we do?"  
  
Devic rubbed his forehead, "You take the kids and get back to the Capital to find Numair...I will continue my search..."  
  
"Your search?"  
  
"For Trycos..."  
  
Alex cast his gaze downwards and scuffed his feet, then a thought came to him, "What about the old man?"  
  
Devic's head shoot up, "Gods, I completely forgot about him! The dog was his, was it not? If Trycos cannot be the one who pays for Phi and Will's deaths, should not that man be the one who pays?"  
  
"I suppose so...But how are we going to find him?"  
  
As they passed back into the clearing from the dead forest, Devic glanced back up at the gray stone building and his eyes narrowed, "I do not think finding him will be much of a problem..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because he is sitting right over there..." Devic pointed towards the building and Alex followed his eyes. There on the marble steps leading up to the building was the old man; sitting hunched over with his walking stick laying on the stairs next to him.  
  
OoOoOo  
  
AN: Hey, sorry to give you all some bad news but I have...important business to take care of and I will be gone for the next two weeks...I repeat (just in case you didn't look at my authors note) I WILL NOT BE HERE FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. I promise though that I will continue my story promptly after my return...In the meantime, I once again apologize, and perhaps you can make up your own endings and send them to me in your reviews...I mean I already have one planned out, but perhaps if you are bored you can read other people's endings, and then when I come back read mine...(Whew...That's a long author's note...) 


	21. Chapter 21

Review Response:   
Erin Rose Larse: Yes, indeed Tom will be pissed (just hope he doesn't find out...)   
Rubber Duck: Oh, Phi's dead but the game has just begun. There are a couple chapters left, and many things could happen (if I feel inclined to make them happen...) :)   
Jadestar 123: Sorry that it's taken so long; I had to reorient my self with my surroundings before I was able to write again.   
Timra: Hmm, I don't like to be ordered (or doubted, which can be seen from other reviews)...we'll see what happens. But still, thanks for the review...  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Back on top of the hillock, Devic (y) pulled Luke closer to him as the icy wind continued to howl across the barren plains unceasingly. His nose was raw and both of their cheeks were flushed, goosebumps covering their arms and legs as the wind passed right through their light cotton pajamas. Luke let out a soft sniffle, "Devic...I wanna see Mommy an' Daddy..."  
  
"Me too, but we gotta stay here! They told us not to move..."  
  
"But...but what if they're in trouble?"  
  
"They know what they're doin' Luke, they're grown-ups."  
  
"But what if they need our help?"  
  
"They don't."  
  
"But what if they do?"  
  
Devic sighed, "Then they would come back an' get us..."  
  
Luke stared up at his older brother, his wide brown eyes curious, "But what if they can't?"  
  
"I dunno! Stop askin' dumb questions!"  
  
"It's not dumb!" Luke frowned, crossing his small arms and turned away so that his back was turned, pouting.  
  
Devic sighed and pursed his lips; little brothers could be such pains.  
  
They stayed that way for a few moments before Luke spoke up again, his voice plaintive, "Can't we go down an' see them?"  
  
"No! You heard them! We gotta stay here, I told you that already!"  
  
"But what if they're callin' us an' we just can't here them because of the wind?"  
  
"They're not..." Devic frowned, unsure. Actually, he had heard something...It sounded a little like his Mom's voice, but it was probably just his imagination, or the wind or something.  
  
"But what if they are? Besides, if they come back up, we'll run into them on the road, right?"  
  
Devic nestled his chin onto his knees, "Ya, I guess we would...maybe..."  
  
"Ah, come on! It's too cold up here anyways!"  
  
Devic looked back up, "It is a little chilly up here...After all, we might catch a cold or something if we stay up here..." Luke nodded solemnly and Devic continued, "So we might as well go down anyways, just to get out of the wind...Mom wouldn't like it if we got sick..."  
  
Luke nodded again, "Nope, she wouldn't."  
  
Devic started to stand up, excited, "And if we're goin' down, we might as well find them, just to make sure they know we're okay, right? I mean, that's what they'd tell us to do anyways..."  
  
"Probably..."  
  
Devic grinned and motioned for Luke to get up, "All right, we'll go. But just because it's what they want us to do."  
  
"Right." Luke rose shakily to his feet and hurried to catch up with Devic as he began to walk down the hill towards the small forest where his parents had disappeared.  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Alex stared at the old man from a distance as he sat perched on the marble steps that led up to the compound, anger boiling up within him. Devic's face darkened and he touched Alex's shoulder, "Come, let us get this over with...He seems much more frail than Trycos is..."  
  
Alex nodded as they began to walk forward, "Although if I've learned anything from coming here it's that you definitely shouldn't judge people by how they look..."  
  
"So true...But, if he could actually fight he would not have the need for that animal of his..."  
  
By now the two had nearly reached the stairs and stopped in their tracks, both simotaniously drawing their swords as Alex called up, "Hey! Old man! We want a word with you!"  
  
The ancient man slowly turned his gaze towards them, staring down at them with his judicious, unblinking eyes. Once again, when he spoke there was no sign that his mouth was moving behind the old man's scraggly white beard, "You two have come to slay me I suppose..."  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
Devic frowned and called up, motioning with his blade, "Draw your weapon, and prepare to defend yourself!"  
  
They thought there was a slight glimmer in the ancient's eyes as his voice seemed to fill the air, "My, Trycos seems to have stepped up a bit, hiring assassins that care to have their targets armed before they are struck down..."  
  
Alex scowled, "We're no assassins, and Trycos didn't hire us, he blackmailed us! We're just here to make you pay for what you did!"  
  
The old man's bushy eyebrow's raised in subtle surprise, "Oh? Not assassins? Then why are you working with Trycos?"  
  
Devic glanced quickly at Alex before responding. He was not expecting their opponent to ask so many questions; he had just anticipated a quick attack, what was going on? "We are only doing so because the lives of my friend and his family were at stake! Now, prepare to fight so that we may avenge our loved ones who have been slain by your beast!"  
  
The old man stood and held out his frail hand, "Wait a moment, do not be so impudent... I have questions to ask...Now, tell me what has happened here..."  
  
Alex narrowed his raging eyes and spat, "Why? So you can kill us while we're distracted? Listen, I have to go and tell my kids that their mother's dead, so why don't you just come down here and let us kill you?"  
  
"Be quiet!" The ancient turned his head suddenly so that he was gazing straight at Alex. Alex cried out in surprise as he felt his body tremble with some sort of spasm and then freeze up. He tried to speak but his voice was stuck in his throat. Devic started towards Alex but froze as the old man spoke again, "Young fool. Now, tell me what has happened here today, or I shall immobilize you as well."  
  
Devic turned back to face the stairs, his body and voice trembling with rage as he spoke, "I do not why past events interest you so, but sense it seems I have no choice to do otherwise...we arrived here after being guided by Trycos. We were assigned to slay you in exchange for my friend and his family being able to return to their home; another dimension. When we arrived, his wife and my younger cousin were stolen away and we entered the building to find them. When we arrived in a room located inside that labyrinth, your monster had been unleashed and my cousin was already dead; his wife badly wounded. We ended up escaping and I laid my cousin over there, underneath those trees and we left his wife sitting against the trunk of another. We went back inside to slay the beast and were able to do so. When we came back outside, my friend's wife was dead, probably from loss of blood. We went in search of Trycos to kill him; he escaped. And now we stand before you..."  
  
The old man lowered his eyes and picked up his walking stick slowly, his limbs moving awkwardly and unhurriedly. Step by step the ancient mage descended the steps before stopping so that he was nearly five feet from Devic and the motionless Alex. Devic's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword as he examined the old man; this was the closest he had ever gotten to any of them. He had barely any hair on the top of his head, and his skin was pulled tightly across his face. His cheeks were hollow and his light blue eyes pupil-less, as if he were blind. His hands were thin and bony, veins traced clearly underneath the skin in blue as his fingers clutched his wooden stick. His robe clung to his thin shoulders loosely, but the rest of his body was undistinguishable as it was hidden underneath the folds of his gray cloak. As he moved closer, Devic was startled to see a pained look in the old man's eyes.  
  
When he spoke, the old man's voice was dry and broken, "I believed that you were all assasssins...That is what Trycos had said to me, or so I thought...I never meant to hurt anyone...No, not hurt any innocents, no one...Not again, never again..."  
  
Devic narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about? Who are you?" His curiosity had gotten the better of his, but the man was so odd, so intriguing...  
  
The ancient sighed, his sigh sounding like dried leaves, "I am many things and have many names, and each belonging to something which I once was. I no longer know what to call myself by, so few have asked in the past few years, so few...The person whom I was that would seem to interest you the most would be the student that I was. I was a student, a long time ago, in a Scanran city that has long since been taken off the maps. I could not afford to go to a regular academy so I searched for a private tutor who I could serve as an apprentice until I was able to master my Gift. But my Gift was different, strange, and it was not easy to find a mage who would agree to teach me. However, I was growing older and ever more desperate for knowledge on how to control my odd powers, for as I grew, so did they and I was beginning to injure people, strangers and loved ones alike. Finally, after years of looking, I found one; a teacher who had mastered his own Gift and was willing to train me for no fee, a teacher who was not only a master as his own Gift but also possessed a Gift that was eerily similar to my own...That man was Trycos..."  
  
He paused for a breath, his frail body seemingly winded after his short anecdote. Devic frowned, "Continue..."  
  
The old man nodded, "Very well...For years I trained under Trycos, learning to contain my Gift and to use it to my advantage. I no longer had to struggle to hide it, and was able to control it with greater ease, or so I thought at the time. After a while, Trycos's interests seemed to change and one day he asked me to try to complete a nearly impossible task, or so it seemed to me, as part of my learnings; I had to focus, and enter the mind of every person in the city, young and old, and then concentrate on a single one, read his thoughts, then report back to Trycos what he or she had been thinking. To an accomplished man like Trycos, such a task would prove daunting at the most, but I was inexperienced and didn't know what I was doing. I had trusted him as a student trusts their teacher and foolishly obeyed, however, I did not realize the risks that I was taking. The moment I had entered the mind of all the city's occupants, I lost control. It was so overbearing, consuming, I was unable to exit properly and something went horribly wrong. When I tried to pull away, I took something out of their minds, like a part of their soul, and every single one of them died in great agony and pain. It is so hard to explain...It was such a sensual experience, it is nearly impossible to us words to describe the feelings that I had at that moment. From the part of their minds I had stripped away, a being formed from their wounded memory; that great beast that you claim to have killed, that monstrous dog. It was created from the pain and suffering of dying souls; it cannot die, but it is not an immortal, it just is not alive, so therefore it cannot be killed. By the end of the day that beast had destroyed the whole city, the buildings consumed in flames. In horror I fled to these woods, and the hound followed me. To make sure that it would not leave again I encased it in a spell, but it seems that when your friend touched it's statue, blood from his fingers awakened the dog and it is once again free to roam the land, it's only aim to destroy. I am guessing that when you saw it fall, you nearly slowed the thing down, it will hunt you down and confront you shortly..."  
  
Devic straightened up, his lips pursed, "So then you do not control the beast? You are not our true enemy?"  
  
"No, and it seems that you are not my enemy either..."  
  
"What about the hound? Is there no way to destroy it?"  
  
The old man sighed again, "When I sealed it in the statue before, I was much stronger, much younger. But now I do not have the strength...However...There may be something I can do for you if you are able to encase the monster back in the stone..."  
  
"How would we go about doing that?"  
  
"You must return to the room where the statue is with the beast and merely force the beast to touch the pedestal where the statue used to be, then the spell I laid should pull the hound back onto it and hold it there for all eternity, wrapped in a sheet of marble..."  
  
"That sounds easy enough, but what will you do for us?"  
  
"I shall tell you later...Now, you and your friend have some fighting to do..."  
  
Devic narrowed his eyes again, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Here comes my monster..." With that the old man stepped calmly onto the grassy clearing and drifted off into the surrounding woods.  
  
Devic whipped around and turned just in time to see the large black dog emerge from the complex, it's jowls drawn back and snarling under it's read eyes. He moved towards Alex and watched as the other man unfroze and stumbled a bit trying to regain his balance, a little unnerved. "Alex! Are you all right? What do you think of all of this? Were you able to hear all of that?"  
  
Alex scowled, "Every word...I think that we have a dog to take care of..."  
  
Devic grinned dryly, "Right, and this time, let us make sure that it is defeated before we celebrate, shall we?"  
  
Alex glanced at him and nodded, "Sounds good!" The hound began to growl, a deep snarl echoing through the air. The two men steeled themselves for an attack and Alex smirked mirthlessly, and turned to face the beast, "Whenever you're ready, come and get it..."  
  
OoOoOo  
  
A/N: Ack! That dog again? And another fight scene? Why do I do this to myself? This chapter was mostly for explanation, but I hoped you still enjoyed it. Sorry I was gone so long, but now I'm back, so there! 


	22. Chapter 22

Review Response:   
Mango Sam: So many questions! It would take so much writing to answer them all, so I think I'll just let you find out as you read...I figure it's more fun that way anyway...   
Skadi: Thanks! I tried hard to resist the urge to create more bloodshed (no, not really...I was kinda tired of killing people off, it was getting repetitive :) ).   
Jadestar123: Well, I never exactly said he was a bad guy, now did I? You made that assumption on your own (and I always enjoy having a gray character instead of having things be black and white.)  
  
OoO A few moments earlier from where we left off OoO  
  
Devic (y) and Luke had been traveling through the intimidating forest for a while before they heard the sound of distant voices drifting through the barren woods. Devic felt Luke shivered and felt goosebumps spread across his arms as his little brother scooted closer, grabbing his hand tightly. Devic gazed around nervously; it looked as if they were in a tree graveyard, everything looked dead. An icy mist floated listlessly among the trunks and chilled both boys to the bone, and not just because of its low temperature.  
  
Luke began to speak softly, his first words coming out as a whimper, "Devic, where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
Devic cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke, "I dunno, but we should keep walkin' down this path..."  
  
The voices were growing louder and louder and they walked further and further into the woods, and finally Devic was able to identify one of them, "Hey! That's Dad! That's Dad talking!" Luke relaxed his grip on Devic's fingers a little and stumbled along beside his older brother as he quickened their pace, "Come on, he can't be too much further away!"  
  
Luke hesitated, letting his heels drag in the dry dirt, "But what if he gets mad 'cause we left?"  
  
Devic frowned then rolled his eyes, "He won't! Besides, why shouldn't we be down here? I mean it can't be that dangerous..."  
  
Luke cast his gaze downwards but picked up his feet and jogged alongside Devic. Devic was about to stop and declare themselves lost when a soft light became visible through the tree trunks: daylight. Devic ran forward and crouched behind a bush, yanking Luke down next to him and peered through the underbrush into a strange looking clearing. There was a large, flat, white building in the center of the large space, surrounded by a wall of trees and brush. He couldn't see anyone, but it sounded like the noises were coming from the opposite side of the building. The voices were loud now, very close, and he was just beginning to comprehend what was being said. Luke of course was still unable to understand Tortallan, "What're they saying?"  
  
"I don't hear Dad's voice anymore, but it sounds like that other guy, um...Devic, and someone else are talking about assassins or something..."  
  
Luke squeezed Devic's hand, "Do you think there are assassins here? What if they're after Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" Devic wiggled his head into the leaves so that he was closer to where the sound was coming from and scowled as he felt Luke tugging on the elastic of his pants, "What do you want!"  
  
"Um...Devic..." His voice was quaking with fear.  
  
"What?!" Devic pulled his head out of the bush annoyed, "I'm trying to listen, so stop interrupt—" His voice froze in his throat mid-sentence and his eyes grew wide. Emerging from a door that had suddenly appeared in the building was an enormous black dog, fire seeming to billow from its eyes. It sniffed the air, a seemingly permanent growl frozen on its face, and took another cautious step into the open. He heard Luke start to whimper and quickly clapped his hand over the six-year olds mouth to silence him, his heart stopping as the dog turned its massive head in their direction, gazing directly at them with its horrific burning eyes. He actually stopped breathing for the seemingly endless moments as the beast stared at them, only daring to take a gulp of fresh air after its gaze had been broken.  
  
The two watched as silently as they could, as the huge dog stepped completely out into the open, sniffed the air again and then the ground, as if it was searching for something, paced the threshold of the doorway, then caught a whiff of something. Slowly, it crouched down and began to stalk around the corner of the building, the hair on its back standing on edge. Devic bit his lip. That thing was headed for where the voices were coming from! Maybe even where his Dad was! He felt his pulse quicken but remained frozen where he was, his feet cemented to the ground. The beast's face was still burned into his vision and he suddenly felt like his legs were made of jello. He decided that he would run to help his father as soon as he was able to get his body to cooperate.  
  
OoO Continuing from the end of the last chapter OoO  
  
Devic (o) turned to Alex as the hound slunk closer, "Alex, you do realize that we will never be able to defeat it in battle?"  
  
Alex blinked and lowered his sword slightly, "Ya, so what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Devic sighed, "Well, going against my instincts and using my common sense, I would suggest the best thing to do would be to run..."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Of course. We lead it back to its room by having it chase after us."  
  
Alex raised his eyebrows, nearly ignoring the beast as it drew closer, "Well I hope you're a fast runner..."  
  
"I am pretty decent, and you?"  
  
"Mmm...I'm not bad, although I haven't actually practiced running since college..."  
  
Devic nodded, "Good enough..." He turned his attention back towards their opponent, who was nearly thirty meters away. He kept his eyes on the dog this time and spoke quickly and clearly, "We shall run around the sides of the building. The columns that line the steps will create a sort of hallway with the walls of the complex taking away space that the beast could use to build up speed. Look for a door as well; that thing had to come outside from somewhere and since our own door sealed up we need to find a new one. Now, on my mark begin to sprint up and alongside the building on your right...Ready...go!"  
  
Alex jumped into a sprinter position and began to run as fast as he could, Devic keeping his pace beside him. In between breaths he heard Devic say, "Pace yourself! Do not use up all of your energy now, or else you will not have any to spare later!"  
  
Alex gritted his teeth; there was no way he was going to slow down.  
  
Right before they reached the top of the stairs they heard a roar and both glanced over their shoulders just in time to see, and feel, the hound leap after them, bounding along, its feet causing the earth to shake as they pounded the ground.  
  
As the two rounded the corner, Alex nearly slipped on the smooth marble. He flailed his arms wildly, trying to keep his balance, just barely avoiding tumbling back down the stairs and being easy prey for the dog. Devic grabbed his wrist and tugged him along until he was able to regain his concentration.  
  
The building was rectangular in shape and they were running along one of the two short sides. As they approached the next corner they felt the dog almost literally breathing down their necks and Devic motioned for them to keep on the right hand side of the walkway, making a wide turn as they whipped around the corner. The hound however was unable to make the turn and smashed head on into a marble column, sending it crashing down on top of his head. Devic glanced at Alex and signaled for him to keep running and Alex nodded. That column was just going to give them a little space, and the beast would be able to follow them now no matter where they ran.  
  
Alex quickly scanned their new wall; no sign of a door. They had nearly reached the end of the stretch when they heard the sound of cracking stone and the deep howl of the hound as it broke free from the fallen column and began to chase after them again.  
  
He heard Devic give out a small cry as they skidded around the corner and found themselves facing another empty wall. Alex felt his heart freeze up, if there was no door here and this was the third side they had explored...he was almost positive the door wouldn't be on the fourth side because that wall had been in view when they were talking to the old man...but maybe...  
  
Suddenly he heard a shout coming from the woods, "Dad! There's a door right around the next corner! Hurry!"  
  
Alex stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to stare at the bushes from where the sound had come from, "Devic? What the hell do you think you're doing down here?"  
  
"Dad! RUN!"  
  
Alex glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of the beast hurdling towards them and he began to run again. He had to keep the monster distracted so it wouldn't go after his boys! What if-? He shook his head; he didn't want to think what could happen now if he and Devic weren't able to defeat the beast.  
  
They rounded their fourth corner and were suddenly faced with a gaping hole in the wall where the dog must have emerged. The two men leapt into the opening and began to dash through the corridors. The daylight faded quickly as they hurried farther in and they were almost running in pitch darkness when the beast bounded into the building, lighting up the walls with a fiery red glow.  
  
Devic and Alex ran with a new burst of speed but they had to slow down as they reached the first fork in the road. Alex faced Devic, "Which way? Left or right?"  
  
Devic glanced down both hallways then smiled sadly, "Let us take the left path..."  
  
Alex nodded, remembering, "...Because everyone always goes right..." With that, they both turned and rushed down the next hallway, letting instinct guide them as they sprinted deeper into the maze of walls and rooms, looking for the one in which they had found their loved ones bloodied and dying a lifetime ago.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the two men were still looking for the room, gasping for breath, their lungs starving for air. Alex's muscles screamed at him to stop and collapse onto the ground but his mind kept his body going. The dog was once against right on their heels and it was taking every amount of their energy trying to avoid getting their backs lacerated by the hell hound's claws. The hallways echoed with the sound of their gasping breaths and the sound of their feet pounding on the ground, trying to put space between them and the homicidal monster behind them.  
  
Alex nearly tripped on his own feet as he recognized a doorframe approaching quickly on the left side of the hall. When they were about to pass it he tackled Devic, hurdling them both into the room. Devic shook his head to clear it after tumbling a few more meters and scrambled to his feet, grabbing Alex's wrist and hauling him to his feet. Alex glanced around as his vision cleared, his back smarting from the tumble he just took onto the hard stone that tiled the floor.  
  
This was definitely the right place. Alex swallowed as he spotted two red-brown stain on the rocks, the spots where Phi and Will had been attacked just hours ago. The room still stank of the smell of blood and death and Alex resisted the urge to cover his nose, focusing instead on the pile of rubble that stood in the front of the room where the beast's statue must have once stood. Devic had spotted it too and was already hurrying towards it when the dog dove into the room after them, drool dripping from its jowls.  
  
Alex and Devic hurried behind the remains of the sculpture and stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, watching breathlessly as the hound stalked towards them, an almost triumphant gleam in its eyes. This was it! As the beast rested a paw on the remains of the statue to get closer to its elusive prey, it seemed to hesitate and glanced down at the pile of stone almost curiously. Devic recognized the hesitation and tried to redirect its attention back onto them, "Hey pup! Come on, I know you want to eat us! You must after we stuck you with our and get us!" The dog snarled, barring its razor sharp teeth and took a tentative step closer. "What a good, stupid dog you are! I bet you would not dare take another step..." A third paw stepped onto the debris.  
  
Alex couldn't take it any longer. He pulled out his sword and swiped at the hound. The monster avoided the blade, then lunged forward to bite Alex's neck, but as it lunged it's fourth paw landed onto the pile.  
  
The dog froze mid-strike and let out a blood-curdling screech as a bright light flashed from the base of the rubble. Alex and Devic whirled around and pressed up against the wall as the light was followed by an explosion of wind and a crack of thunder, knocking the air out of them and almost lifted their feet off of the ground, the thunder momentarily deafening them.  
  
They fell to the ground as the wind came to a sudden stop, landing ungracefully onto the stone. When Alex opened his eyes he found himself staring straight up at the frozen gray features of the beast. He panicked for half a second before realizing that they had done it; the hound was once again trapped in the rock. Comprehension swept over him and he heaved a huge sigh, leaning his head back against the base of the sculpture and closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. He felt a movement beside him and felt Devic sit up and figured that he was staring up at the statue for everything was silent for a moment; the sudden still after all the havoc almost sickening.  
  
Still, both of them jumped as a voice echoed through the room, "I must say I am amazed and eternally grateful for you both. You have a completed a task which I deemed impossible for you." Alex opened his eyes and sat up and the old man walked up slowly to them, leaning heavily on his walking stick, "I am very impressed..."  
  
Devic nodded slowly, "Thank you...But now we must take our leave..."  
  
The knight was about to stand up when the old man began to speak again, "Be still for a moment longer...It is now my obligation to give you a gift for your trouble..."  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes curiously, "What sort of gift?"  
  
"The best I can think to give you both...Go outside and see..."  
  
Alex gave Devic a look before clamoring to his feet. This time as they walked through the labyrinth they took their time, each tired beyond physical and mental limits, their hands stuck deep into their pockets, both pairs of eyes staring straight ahead. Although the victory called for a celebration, neither felt much in the mood for cheers, handshakes, or even a few good-natured words...That is until they made it outside.  
  
For a moment, the dull sunlight of the clearing blinded him, but Alex's eyes quickly adjusted as he surveyed the area stoically. There wasn't any sign of any sort of reward. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name from the forest. Thinking that it was one of his sons he nodded towards Devic and hurried off in the direction the sound came from, somewhere behind the trees that surrounded the space. But it was neither Devic nor Luke who awaited him.  
  
A figure stepped out from behind a tree, "Alex!" He froze where he was, the voice resonating in his mind, and his eyes grew wide as the apparition became solid and hurried towards him. It was Phi!  
  
Alex grabbed Phi and pulled her up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "You're alive! Thank God! I didn't know what I — what I would do without you..."  
  
She wearily rested her chin on his shoulder, nestling up closer to him, "I never thought that I would get to hold you again..." Tears began to prick her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was scared to leave. I didn't want to die."  
  
He sniffed, tears of relief flowing freely down his face, "I was scared too...It's alright, Phi, you're safe now. I won't ever let you go." Phi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the threatening deluge of salty tears and buried her face in his jacket. He gazed down at her, "What happened? How did you...?"  
  
"I don't know...I remember watching Trycos disappear into the woods, and the next thing I knew I had died...At least, I thought I had died until I heard a strange voice calling me to come back, and I ran towards it, because I wanted to come back. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I was nearly blinded by the light, but all of my wounds had healed, and I called your name..."  
  
Alex paused and stared at her thoughtfully, his hand resting on her cheek, "The old man...he did this..."  
  
"What do you mean, why would he—?"  
  
Alex smiled wearily, "It's a long story...I'm just happy you're back..." He let out a breath and held her tightly for a few moments before a sound coming from around the corner attracted their attention and they turned to investigate.  
  
Devic (y) ran up from behind a decrepit tree, dragging Luke behind him, "Mom! You're alright! Where have you been?"  
  
Phi bit her lip and pulled away from Alex to kneel down next to Devic, "Umm...I'm not quite sure. But it's okay now..." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled wearily at her son, "Are you and Luke alright?"  
  
He nodded solemnly, "Ya...But we wanna go home now..."  
  
Luke hurried up to his mom and without saying a word clamored up into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug, pressing his face up against her chest. Phi smiled gently and held the small child close, then reached out and gathered Devic up in one arm and he threw his arms around her shoulders. She felt Luke quiver for a moment before realizing that he was crying. She gazed down at him lovingly and she heard him murmur, "I missed you" into her sweater.  
  
Alex watched them with a soft look in his eyes, his cheeks flushed, and wiped the tears away from his own eyes. Suddenly, the sound of laughing filled the woods and the sound of someone approaching. Alex's head snapped up, alert for a possible attack, but he smiled as he caught sight of Devic (o) tromping through the dead forest, a familiar face walking along side the knight.  
  
Phi nearly leapt to her feet, Luke still curled up in her arm and threw her free arm around the newcomer's neck, "Oh my God! Will!"  
  
Will laughed, his eyes sparkling behind his curly brown hair, "Phiona! You must tell me everything that has happened! The last thing I remember was that great beast leaping upon me, then a voice, and then my cousin's face peering down at me! For a moment I thought that he was the beast and the whole thing was a hoax, but I am told that something different has happened here..."  
  
Phi's smiled widened, "I'm not quite sure what happened either! I suppose we'll have to pry it out of one of these two!" She motioned towards Devic (o) and Alex who just stared at each other, a mixture of happiness and exhaustion written clearly in their gaze.  
  
Devic grinned dryly and Alex turned towards Phi, "Maybe some other time..."  
  
Devic nodded, "For now, Alex and I should be allowed to enjoy the company of those who were so recently departed without such the burden of recalling such a tale..."  
  
Will smiled and shook his head, "I may never understand you Devic, but it is truly good to be back..." His smiled faded a bit, "I would have missed you terribly..."  
  
"And you would have been missed just as terribly dear cousin." Devic wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder and rustled his hair, and then, to lighten the mood, added, "Besides, I would never have heard the end of it from that mother of yours William!"  
  
Will grinned doggishly, "No, I do not suppose you would have..." He gazed around at the group and his face fell, "I just thought of something...How are you going to get home now?" 


	23. Chapter 23

Review Response:   
No more Tony the car: Ya, they're back...sorry about Tony by the way...   
Timra: Hm...I haven't quite figured it out yet.   
Jadestar123: You'll just have to wait and see what he does I suppose, and of course I'll keep going! For a little while at least...I have a trilogy to finish up!   
Conty: Wow! Thanks very much for the review! I really appreciate it!   
Rubber Duck: Ya, ya...I couldn't leave her dead (for very long anyway). They've got to kill Trycos do they? Hm... Do you really think that's possible to do?   
Mango Sam: Thanks for the review! It's always nice to hear that I actually was able to send some kind of emotion to my readers through my writing!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Devic (o) pursed his lips thoughtfully, pondering Will's question, "It seems to me that the four of you have two choices; one, travel all the way back to Corus with us and have Numair return you to your home..."  
  
Phi nodded, "And the second option?"  
  
Devic (o) frowned, "The second choice I can think of is once again searching for Trycos so that he can send you back."  
  
Alex whipped his head around and sputtered, "That's our second option?!"  
  
Phi turned to Luke and Devic (y), "I have a feeling that we're about to start a long and boring adult conversation..."  
  
Devic (y) shrugged, "That's all right, there's nothin' better to do than listen to you talk anyways..."  
  
Devic was about to reply to Alex's incredulous outburst when Phi turned back around and interrupted him, scoffing, "There's no way that he would take us back! He brought us here, remember?!"  
  
"However, if I learned anything from chasing after that man for more than a decade it is that Trycos follows his own agenda and will often surprise you by what he does or what he is willing to do, despite the fact that he is homicidal and psychotic..."  
  
Alex indignant frown deepened into a scowl, "So what do you suggest we do? Find the guy, walk up to him and say 'Hey, we're sorry for trying to kill you earlier, what do you say to let us go home?'!"  
  
Devic (o) shrugged and nodded and Alex sighed in frustration and stared at the ground. Will glanced around into the thin trunks of trees and murmured, "How would we even begin to look for Trycos? It seems that he can disappear whenever he wants, traveling so quickly from place to place it is as if he had grown wings. I think it would be easier to catch smoke with your bare hands than to catch that man..."  
  
Devic (o) rolled his eyes, "He may be sly and quick on his feet, but he is no puff of smoke, and he is no god...He is human like the rest of us and therefore can be captured or found...It is just a matter of tactics and timing..."  
  
Phi frowned, "Well it sounds so easy when you say it like that..."  
  
"I am afraid that is more easily said than done; however, with all of us here it should be a less difficult task..."  
  
Alex nodded, "And do you think that going after Trycos would be easier or harder than just traveling back to Tortall, because, truthfully, and I think I speak for all four of us, we just really want to get home as soon as possible..."  
  
Devic nodded slowly, "I understand...It must be difficult for you all to be in such a strange land as this, so different from your own...The time it will take to complete both tasks varies greatly on circumstances beyond my control, and therefore it is hard to tell which would be faster. Traveling back towards Corus may take three weeks if we are lucky, however if the weather is bad or a fell tree blocks a road it will take longer than that. Finding Trycos depends completely on what he is planning and how predictable he decides to be...If he had nothing planned after this little escapade of his, he may go into hiding for a while and he would stay stationary, but if Trycos has something else planned we will have to wait until he is spotted and then go track him down from there..."  
  
Suddenly Phi felt something tugging on her pants and she looked down to find Luke staring up at her, "Mommy...I don't like it in here...Can we leave now?"  
  
Phi smiled softly and turned to face Alex, Devic, and Will. Devic and Will, having no idea what they child just said because he spoke in English, looked curiously at Phi, "He wants to know if we can leave..."  
  
Will smiled lightly and raised his eyebrows, "Of course! For a moment I forgot we were still in this haunted thicket..."  
  
After getting a nod of consent from Devic (o) Alex lifted Luke up into his arms and Phi grabbed Devic's (y) hand in hers and the group began to head out of the woods back up to the moors.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
The old man watched them disappear into the fog, perched on his marble steps with his walking stick lying beside him. His face was drawn into one of peaceful contemplation, his cloudy eyes mostly hidden from view by his bushy white eyebrows. He let out a long sigh and muttered, "I am so thankful that I was able to bring those two young people back to our world after what their kin went through to restore my beast back to its stone cage...It would have been a true catastrophe if the hound had managed to get lose and was able to reek havoc upon the world once more...Do you not agree Trycos?"  
  
From out of the shadows Trycos emerged, his hands clenched behind his back. He walked calmly over to where the old man sat, his deceptive nonchalance given away by the disappointment in his brown eyes, "It is honestly a shame...For the first time in nearly a decade I was going to have some real fun, and you go and ruin it...For shame..."  
  
"Unfortunately your horrific sense of humor does not suit everyone..."  
  
Trycos sighed and sat down next to the old man, spreading his black cloak out behind him, "If you are referring to the bit of amusement I indulged myself in with those four, I did not necessarily mean for anyone to die...that was just a bonus."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before the old man spoke up, "They are looking for you..."  
  
Trycos sneered, "I know; it would have been very difficult not to hear them bickering about nonessential details and trivial matters. I am glad they have shut up, they were giving me a headache..."  
  
"They are right you know...you are not a god. They will catch you eventually and some day you will have to answer for all of the crimes you have committed against the human race..."  
  
"Than in the meantime I guess I shall just have to enjoy my freedom to its utmost..."  
  
The old man was silent for a few moments more before asking, "So what have you planned to do now?"  
  
Trycos grinned, and a mirthless chuckle escaped his lips, "Oh, do not worry...I have my own agenda to keep...This whole ordeal was just a slight bother in the grand scheme of things..."  
  
The old man sighed, "That is what frightens me the most I think..."  
  
"I would not be surprised, you always had such a weak constitution..."  
  
"And I see your heart has grown no softer."  
  
"Well, I must say I am flattered. This must be one of the first times that you admitted the fact that I actually do have a heart. Usually you just curse me and call me heartless!"  
  
"Some of us mature with the coming of old age; two things that you would know nothing about..."  
  
"Are you calling me immature? Please, would not you be if you had so much free time on your hands? Now, I really must be off...But before I go I have one last piece of business that needs to be addressed..."  
  
Turning to face the mage, the old man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What else do you want of me?"  
  
"Nothing that you were not about to give up anyway..." With a lightening quick movement Trycos revealed a dagger from behind his back and plunged it into the other man's chest.  
  
The old man gasped in pain and surprise, a trickle of blood beginning to run down from the corner of his mouth, "...Why...?"  
  
Trycos's face was calm but his eyes were burning, "You know I hate to kill in such a low manner, but I was left with no easy alternative..." He tugged the blade out and stabbed the ancient man again in the shoulder, "You see, you know much to much about me; who I was, what I have done, what I was like, my weaknesses...And I do not like that. It is unacceptable..." He watched as the old man writhed in pain at his feet and loosened his dagger once again, "I knew that if I released your dog, not only would I get to see a good show, but after it had killed Alex and Devic, two people I have had nothing but bad encounters with, it would then kill you, its master. After you were dead, there would be no spell to hold it in this miserable thicket and it could be free..."  
  
The other man spoke with a wizened voice, gasping desperately for air as his gray robe was stained with red, "So much trouble...for such a simple goal..."  
  
Trycos sighed and began to clean his blade with his cloak, "Yes well, that is the way I usually tend to do things...You see I just have so much time on my hands there is no reason to do it differently...Now, it is about time for you to die..." With a quick kick, Trycos slammed his foot into the old man's side sending him rolling down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he was already dead. Trycos grinned, "It makes you feel so young when people ninety years younger than you die of old age..."  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Phi felt a cold shiver run down her spine and rubbed her arms with her hands nervously. Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his head against hers. They were walking behind Devic (o) and Will who had engaged themselves in a serious conversation about returning to Corus, an idea that seemed slightly unwanted from Devic's point of view and a topic of anxious worrying for Will. Alex leaned closer to Phi and kissed her cheek softly, "Hey...You all right?"  
  
She nodded and nuzzled up against him, "Ya, I just got this creepy feeling."  
  
"It's all right, we're almost out of the woods."  
  
"Good. The sooner we get outta here the better..."  
  
Alex kissed her tenderly on the lips and felt Luke squirm in his arms. He glanced down at his youngest son, "What?"  
  
Luke frowned up at him, "That's gross..."  
  
Phi smiled and rolled her eyes as Devic (y) grinned wearily before letting out a loud yawn. Will glanced back and smiled gently, "Perhaps we should think about setting up camp soon?"  
  
Devic (o) nodded, his mind once again drifting off, "Of course, but let us wait until the sun is about to set. We should use as much daylight as we can."  
  
Will gazed up at the thinning branches overhead, "Soon we may even begin to be able to see the sun shine again, instead of all this dead wood everywhere..."  
  
Devic (o) glanced up and nodded again, "Of course. Soon, this will all be but a bad memory..."  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
A/N: Sorry I have to cut this kinda short, but my computer time's being limited. I assure you my next one will be longer. Enjoy! 


	24. Chapter 24

Review Response:   
Mango Sam: Hmm...All fine questions...Guess you'll find out!   
Pere Falc: Yes, the old man...I hope you weren't too fond of him...   
Jadestar123: He had to die because Trycos wanted him dead, and Trycos would never have left him alive after so much trouble! Once he has his mind set on something, that something gets done...that's the only reason.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Tom was bent over his newspaper reading a front-page article when Alex's voice popped into his head, 'Tom? Are you there?'  
  
'Where else would I be Alex? You're talking into my mind. It's about time! You know how worried I was getting? What's going on? How's Phi, I have this really weird feeling like something's wrong...Did you figure out a way to get home yet?'  
  
'Whoa, one question at a time...I can guess how worried you've been, and I'm sorry, we were all just a little busy. It would take a really long time to explain what's going on, but basically we ran Trycos's little errand and we've just set up camp for the night. Phi's fine...She was having a few...health issues earlier, but I promise she's fine now, and we're still working on a way to get home.'  
  
'What? Trycos won't send you back?'  
  
'Well, we didn't really get the chance to ask him, to tell you the truth. Last time I saw him, it was really one of the last things on my mind...'  
  
'What else could be that important?'  
  
'Uh...never mind. I don't want to worry you. It's taken care of now though...'  
  
'So, what do you need?'  
  
'Just wanted to let you know that we were all safe, etc. so that you wouldn't flip out...'  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
'Hey Tom? Right now we're facing two options: the first, try to return to Corus to find Numair who would hopefully be able to send us back, or two, search for Trycos and hope that he's feeling kind and have him send us back?'  
  
'Those are your only options?'  
  
'Basically...'  
  
He heard Tom sigh, 'Well, I would probably go with the second one first, if you know where he is and if that doesn't work then you can walk back to Corus...'  
  
Alex fell silent for a moment, '...Right...'  
  
'You okay? Seriously, is anything going on over there?'  
  
'Not anymore...Oh, our Devic and Luke say goodnight and that they miss you...'  
  
Tom smiled gently, 'I miss them too...Talk to you later Alex; be careful...'  
  
He heard Alex laugh quietly, 'Aren't I always?'  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Phi smiled softly as Alex returned to the campfire from talking with Tom and rested her head sleepily up against his shoulder. The sun had finally set and they were about halfway between the old man's thicket and the forests of Tortall, still stuck on the moors. Luckily this time they were shielded from the wind with four hills, one on each side, their camp nestled down in a little valley. The children were all ready asleep and Will prodded the fire with a long stick thoughtfully, watching the flames dance around. Devic was gazing down at the ground contemplatively, his eyes sparkling with the reflection the fire, his hands clenched in his lap.  
  
Phi sighed softly and reached out, holding Alex's hand in hers; the peaceful quiet under the crystal clear starry night a strange contrast to the horrors they had been through just that morning. He squeezed her fingers and stared up at the stars; the constellations in Tortall were the same as they were back home...Phi blinked and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Will glanced up at the movement and smiled gently, "We are an exciting bunch tonight..."  
  
Alex sighed and turned towards the archer, "I suddenly have a lot to think about I suppose..." Phi glanced up at him curiously and he smiled sadly and pulled her closer, "Like what could've and nearly did happen..."  
  
Will nodded, "Yes, I suppose thoughts such as those could silence a man for a while...And what of you Devic? What thoughts bother your mind tonight?"  
  
There was a long pause and Will had almost given up on the thought that Devic was paying attention when he murmured, "Dear cousin, I am always thus...you should know better than anyone else...But tonight my mind is haunted by memories if you truly care to know."  
  
Will's smiled fell a little and his eyes softened, "Which ones, if you do not mind my prying?"  
  
"Us as children, of my family, of years past..."  
  
"That is not all, though is it?"  
  
Devic paused again, still staring at the ground, "...I almost had him today...I really thought that today I would be able to end it all, but I was not fast enough. I was too blinded by my rage..."  
  
Alex frowned, "I bet you'll have many more chances..."  
  
"Not like that one; but I shall not trouble you with my obsessions...It is probably for the best if we all get to bed soon. We have many long hours of searching to do tomorrow if it is sure that we have decided to go looking for Trycos..."  
  
Alex and Phi nodded simultaneously and she spoke up softly, "It makes the most sense I think because he has to be somewhere around here..."  
  
"Right then...I suppose we shall see you in the morning."  
  
With that Devic and Will rose to their feet and retired to their own tent and Phi leaned heavily onto Alex, nestling into his sweater, "Want to go back inside?"  
  
"I dunno...It's nice out here...And there's no kids to say 'that's gross' when I kiss you..." She grinned and he leaned in, kissing her tenderly on her lips, letting the kiss linger for a minute before pulling slowly away. "I think I just truly realized how much I would have missed you if you had remained dead..." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth gently.  
  
She smiled happily and nestled close but was surprised as she felt a warm liquid fall onto the back of her neck. She gazed up and found Alex, his eyes squeezed shut, crying silently. "Oh...Alex...It's all right, I won't leave you, I promise..."  
  
He sniffed and leaned his head up as she reached up to wipe his tears away with her fingers, "I know..." She smiled sadly and kissed him again, "I just...I truly don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you..."  
  
She bit her lip, feeling tears begin to well up in her own eyes and touched his cheek lovingly, "Come on Alex...let's get to bed, all right?"  
  
He nodded and stood up with her, walking quietly beside her. When they got inside, Luke was curled up besides Devic. Phi felt herself smiling again and pulled off her sweater, laying down next to Luke and closed her eyes happily as she felt Alex's warm and familiar form lay beside her and wrap his arm around her waist.  
  
Meanwhile, back in their tent, Devic (o) sat in the edge of his bed mat and watched Will slip off his arm guard and set his bow and quiver in the corner of the tent. Will looked up and smiled gently, "What?"  
  
Devic sighed and scooted over so that he was sitting next to Will, "I was just thinking about how I almost lost you today..."  
  
Will smiled sadly, "Yes...but you did not, so..."  
  
"I was not finished...Will...I have never really told you just how much you mean to me and after today I realized how quickly I could have lost that chance forever..."  
  
"Devic..."  
  
"Do not interrupt me...I have to get this out...William, not only are you my little cousin, you are my brother, my best friend. I have never been so close to anyone, and I appreciate everything you do for me everyday. I know what a pain I can be, and I know how hard you work, and I know somehow that you are the only person I will so connected to. I would do anything for you Will, you must know that..."  
  
Will smiled, "Devic, I have never heard you speak so kindly...I know that you are caught up in everything, but you are a great commander, and I will always be by your side to help you see it through."  
  
"Well, I guess it will always be just me and you, eh?"  
  
"I suppose so..."  
  
Will glanced up at Devic and found the knight had a small smile on his face. Will punched him lightly in the arm, "But what are we getting so emotional for? We are both alive!"  
  
Devic smiled slyly and rustled Will's hair, "You always knew how to break up a serious moment!"  
  
Will laughed and pushed Devic onto his bed mat with a quick shove, "You never taught me otherwise!"  
  
Devic tumbled over and leapt at his cousin, tackling him gently to the ground, "And I thought that was your mother's job!"  
  
Will grinned up at him and rolled over so that he had Devic pinned to the mat, "You raised me more than she did!"  
  
Devic laughed quietly and rolled back the other way, letting Will fall back onto his own bed before making his way over to his own, "True, true...and now it is time for us to get some rest..."  
  
Will nodded and stretched out on his mat, curling up on his side. He listened to Devic lay down and adjust himself before smiling softly to himself and murmuring, "Good night..."  
  
"Good night..." Will's smiled widened a little and he drifted peacefully off to sleep.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Alex woke up to someone poking him gently on his shoulder. He rolled over and waved at it to go away, but the annoyance persisted and finally he opened his eyes and glared sleepily around for its source. He sighed as he caught sight of Luke leaning over him, "Hi Daddy! It's time to get up! The sun's up!" Alex frowned groggily and rubbed his eyes; how could anyone be so happy and excited in the morning? "Daddy?!"  
  
Alex rolled over again, mumbling, "What? Wake up the others...I'll be up by then..."  
  
He grunted as Luke toppled over him, knocking the air out of him, and closed his eyes as he heard Luke trying to wake up Phi, "Mommy? Mommy...Mom...Mommy-Mommy-Mommy-Mommy-Mommy–"  
  
"All right! All right...I'm up..." Phi wiped her eyes and yawned loudly, sitting up cross-legged as Luke moved on to his next victim.  
  
"Devic...Devic?" He poked his older brother lightly, "Deeeeeeeevvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc... Deeeeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiii iicccccccccccccc...Wake up...Hey! Are you awake?"  
  
Devic moaned and swatted at Luke, missing badly, "No...I'm not..."  
  
Luke paused, then began to poke Devic again, "Are you awake now?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
Phi rolled her eyes and pulled Luke away, "All right, I think he's up...  
  
Luke grinned, "I know..."  
  
Alex sat up, stretching his arms and letting out a wide yawn, "What time is it?"  
  
Phi glanced at him, "Too early...Let's go outside, I'm sure Devic and Will are eager to get going..."  
  
Alex nodded, then glanced over at Devic, "Let's get him up first. Knowing him, if we let him alone, he'll just go right on back to sleep."  
  
Phi leaned over, her face close to Devic's ear, "Hear that? Now it's really time to get up..."  
  
"Aww...Mom...just a few more minutes?"  
  
"I don't think so. We have to get going...The faster we find Trycos, the faster we can get home..."  
  
Devic shot up like a bullet, rubbing his face sleepily, "Fine."  
  
Phi shot Alex a grin, pulled on her sweater and reached out to pull the tent flap open.  
  
Instead of seeing the small valley they had set up camp in, Phi gasped; there was nothing outside of their tent except a swirling of blacks and purples. They were floating in an empty space. She reeled back, yanking Luke back away from the edge of the tent by his shirt, "Holy shit!"  
  
Alex caught her in his arms, then sneaked around her, staring out into the open space. He swallowed, "What the–? Where are we? What's going on?"  
  
Devic paled and hurried back to the back of the tent where Luke was huddled behind Phi, gripping her sweater in his hands. Phi shook her head, "I dunno Alex, just come away from the edge..."  
  
He obeyed, slowly slinking back to huddle by his family, "What happened to Devic and Will?"  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Devic (o) jolted awake, springing into a sitting position. There was something going on outside, he could feel it. Silently, he moved over to Will, shook his shoulder gently to wake him and motioned for him to be quiet as he saw Will's eyes flicker open. Will nodded gravely, not knowing what was going on, and sat up slowly, reaching carefully over and grabbing his bow and quiver. Devic slunk outside on his hands and feet, his eyes opened wide, his senses alert. Everything looked normal. Frowning, he rose to his feet and moved cautiously over to Alex and Phi's tent.  
  
He frowned as he reached out his hand to pull open to flap. The tent was shimmering...tents don't shimmer. Motioning anxiously for Will to join him, he gave the sign for Will to arm himself and then reached out his hand and threw open the flap. All four of them were still asleep...Then why was there a humming in the back of his mind?  
  
Devic quickly glanced around and entered the tent, his eyebrows knit in frustration. Kneeling down by Alex, he gently shook the man's shoulder. Nothing. Frowning, he shook a little harder, "Alex...Alexander...wake up."  
  
He leaned over and listened for breathing; they were alive. Will lowered his weapon and squeezed into the tent next to his cousin, "Gods, that man is a heavy sleeper..."  
  
"I am not sure if they are sleeping Will...Try waking the little ones."  
  
Will kneeled down and shook each boy, "Luke, Devic, it is time to wake..." He frowned and glanced up at Devic who reached over Alex and shook Phi's arm. All she did was roll over onto her back, her eyes shut tight.  
  
Devic gazed up and stared Will right in his eyes, "Something is very wrong..."  
  
"Do you think that they are ill?"  
  
"No..." Will saw Devic's face darken and swore that sparks flew from his eyes, "This is the work of only one man...Trycos..." He hurried outside and Will scrambled after him. As soon as he had stood up, Devic grabbed him roughly by his shoulders, "They are under his spell. Trycos is somewhere nearby and we need to find him before he does them any harm."  
  
"Could he really hurt them?"  
  
"Physically, no...But for their sake, especially the sake of the little ones, we must find him quickly."  
  
Will nodded and began to sprint up the hill for a better vantage point, taking a leap onto the top of one of the many boulders laying on the tops of the hills of the moor. He narrowed his eyes and peered around, shielding his eyes from the glare of the rising sun with his hand. He sat perched there for a few moments, then jumped down and turned to Devic who was scanning from the other side of the valley and shook his head. "Not a soul around besides us."  
  
He heard Devic swear and he jogged back down to the campsite to search for traces of a midnight visitor. Getting down on his hands and knees, he began to scour the grass for any signs. Devic slid down the hill on his feet and hurried over to Will, "Are you finding anything?"  
  
"Wait a moment, I have only just started...I am not a dog you know..."  
  
"No, but you are a first-class tracker, which almost results in the same thing..."  
  
"True...Aha!" He stooped down over a patch of dirt near Alex and Phi's tent, "There is a foot print here, do you see? Here is the heel and the contour of the boot."  
  
"I will take your word for it...Can you tell where he went?"  
  
Will frowned in contemplation, "I am working on it...He went...that way..." He pointed west.  
  
"All right! Let us go."  
  
Devic began to walk and Will continued to search the ground for more clues on all fours with his face nearly touching the ground, muttering as he went along, "He was certainly not in a hurry...wait, he turned here...around the base of this hillock...picking up his pace...he stopped for a few seconds here...there he goes again...Wait a minute, he stood right here for a good deal of time...walked a little further, stopped again...wandered this way, stopped again..."  
  
Devic pulled Will up by his tunic, slapped a hand over his mouth, and hauled him to the ground. Will looked surprised by the interruption and searched with his for its cause, then he spotted him.  
  
Trycos was standing still, his eyes staring straight ahead into the side of a grassy hill, a small smirk on the side of his face.  
  
A/N: Sorry my last chapter was a little rushed...It's like that because, well, because I was rushing! 


	25. Chapter 25

Review Response:  
Jadestar123: That wasn't quite the end of the story...  
Pere Falc: Heh...Thanks...

OoOoOoO

Alex squeezed Phi's hand tightly in his, "I bet that..." he glanced down at his children, "...that...Trycos is behind all of this!"

Phi nodded, "It would be just like him too...But Alex! That means he's nearby, which means that we might be able to get him to send us home!"

"What?" Trycos's voice boomed in the vast vortex like thunder, catching the four captives by surprise. Luke nearly jumped a foot at the sound and scrambled to hide under Alex's arm, "Me, send you back to your own world? And after what Alex attempted to do? You must be joking..."

Alex blanched, than flushed in an angry rage; if Trycos refused to send them home and pinned the blame on the fact that he and Devic attacked him in the clearing...why he'd

"Murder me?" Trycos's voice continued, mocking Alex's thought, "Now that is not a very nice way to think about a person who you should be begging for help from..."

Alex's rage deepened; if that bastard thought that he was going to beg after what he made them all go through, he had another thing coming...

"Tut tut...Such hatred in your thoughts Alexander..." Trycos laughed and lightening split through the air, "You are in my space now, so I do think that it would be in all of your best interests if you just did whatever I asked of you..."

Phi narrowed her eyes, not liking his tone of voice at all, "And as you have probably already found out, I think differently. I bet any second now Devic and Will will guess what is happening and kill you while you are busy with us. Your physical body is around here somewhere right? Well it won't be long now until they find it..."

Trycos laughed again, that horrible, maniacal laughter that told you the sound was coming from a twisted person, "Oh, you mean the same Devic and Will who are coming up behind me? Of course, they still do not know that I know they are there...How silly, do you actually think I cannot multi-task? No, they will be joining you in a few moments in fact. No one sneaks up on me...Someday you all will figure that out..."

OoOoOoO

Devic froze, his Gift pounding in his ears. This was much too easy...

Signaling for Will to stop where he was, Devic lowered himself further to the ground and lay still, watching Trycos for any sign of movement. Will was fingering his bow anxiously but Devic waved at him to lower his weapon. Could they just simply shoot him in the back? Would that really work? And if so, why would Trycos leave himself so utterly open and defenseless? A man who had lived for as long as he had must have learned by now that you never leave yourself open for attack.

But as hard and as long Devic stared at the mage, he remained motionless, continuing just to stare straight ahead.

Will blinked, not quite understanding why Devic would not let him shoot. Obviously there was a good reason, but he could not see it. They needed to hit Trycos hard and fast, before he awakened from whatever trace he had placed himself in and discovered their presence.

Devic finally gave the signal to proceed, not being able to identify what it was that was that his Gift seemed to be warning him about. As silently as he could, he reached down towards his belt and drew out his sword. Glancing over at Will, he watched carefully as his little cousin drew an arrow from his quiver and notched in onto the bowstring. Will raised his eyebrows and Devic nodded; now he could shoot.

With the lightening fast and practiced move of a master archer, Will rose into a squatting position, pulled back the bowstring and let his arrow fly. The aim was nearly perfect, the arrow flying straight towards Trycos's back, and just about as the arrow hit its target and Devic rose to his feet, his sword drawn out in front of him, everything went black.

OoOoOoO

Will felt himself falling through the blackness, but quickly lost sense of which was up or down. Suddenly he was harshly reminded when he slammed against a solid surface, landing on top of his bow. He winced as the sound of a heartbreaking crack reverberated in his ear and he slowly propped himself up onto his elbows, glancing down and grimacing at the sight of a pile of broken shards of wood that used to be his treasured weapon.

As his mind and vision cleared, he found that he was inside some tent, and he was extremely confused until he spotted Devic lying beside him and Phi, Alex, Devic(y), and Luke huddled along one side, staring at them, mouths agape.

He gave them a weak smile, then turned his head to watch as Devic(o) shook his head as if to clear it, his sword luckily held away from his body in his right hand. The other knight pulled himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, as if trying to wake himself up.

Suddenly he discovered a pair of hands grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the side of the tent where the four others were all ready huddled, "What are you pulling me over here for?"

Phi glanced nervously towards the tent's opening, "Because we would rather not have you fall out there."

Devic(o), who had also been guided away from the tent's opening, raised an eyebrow and moved cautiously towards the edge, peering outside. Immediately he moved back and nodded back towards them, "That sounds like good advice, based on the circumstances. William, do not move from that spot..."

Will frowned curiously but obeyed and remained where he was. Devic(o) turned to face Phi and Alex, "What has happened here?"

Phi shrugged, "I'm not sure! We just woke up and were about to go outside, and we pushed aside the flap of the tent and found this outside instead of the hills! And then, actually just a few minutes before you um...dropped in, Trycos started talking to us."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I said, oh impatient one, that to get anything out of me you are going to have to ask like any conquered person would ask their conqueror...beg for my mercy, and then plead for your case..." Trycos's voice boomed out again. It was obvious that he was taking great pleasure in what he was saying. "Oh, and by the way young William, it is not very chivalrous or knightly to shoot a man in the back..."

Will scoffed, "What would you know about such things? I was doing what needed to be done, that is all..."

"Ah, but your conscious berates you for it; do not deny it. Such a black mark on your personal record..."

"But you are a special case, and I mean that in the rudest, most insulting way possible."

"Why you insolent...!" Trycos's voice rose up in a temper, than slowly died down back to its old, nonchalant tone, "But what am I getting worked up about? It is you who will have to lower yourself to the point of groveling to leave this place..."

Devic(o) let out a sound that seemed to be a mix between a laugh and a choke, "Grovel, to you? I would say that you are insane, except that would be redundant since we all know that to be a fact."

"You are right, you all know it is a fact, so it is a mystery to me why you all continue to try my patience in this manner...Why, there is no telling what I may do if I become irritated..."

Alex clenched his fists, "We already know that you can't kill us! Remember, we learned that the last time you caught us in your little dream world!"

"Ah, I cannot kill you, but have you not heard the saying Alexander? There are so many worse fates worse than death..."

Phi felt her blood run cold, and she swallowed, "So you're saying that if we beg you to send us back home, you will? Without causing any of us harm?"

There was a pause, then Trycos relented an answer, "Indeed, I suppose that is what I am getting at...Would you like to start?"

Phi bit her lip and Alex stared at her, his mouth hanging open. His pride wouldn't allow him to give in so easily, but Phi's maternal nature was taking over, she had to get her kids out of there, no matter what the costs...even her dignity.

Phi began to move forward but stopped as Alex grabbed her arm, his voice quivering with emotion, "You swear to keep your word? How can we possibly trust you?"

There was a deep chuckle, "Well I suppose you can not trust me, can you? Now let Phiona go, I believe she has something she wishes to say to me..."

Phi gently pried Alex's fingers off her arm and gave his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. He gazed at her, realizing that she was doing what she was doing for their children and looked at the ground, slightly ashamed that he wasn't thinking of doing the same thing.

Phi moved over to the middle of the tent cautiously, unsure if the bottom would fall out from beneath her knees, and motioned Devic(y) and Luke to join her. Will gave Luke a little push towards her as the little boy seemed frozen to the spot, and Devic(o) turned his gaze to the boy who was given his name and watched as he crawled up besides his mother.

Phi was about to speak when she felt Luke tugging on her sleeve, "Are we going home now?"

Phi nodded and Devic(y) spoke up from her other side, "Mom, are we ever going to see them again?"

Phi started. She hadn't thought about that...Glancing behind her at Will and Devic(o), she turned back to face the opening of the tent and called out, "Will we be sent directly home after you release us?"

"Perhaps..."

"Yes or no?"

"You'll have to wait and see..."

Phi scowled and turned around. They may never see Will or Devic(o) again...

She blinked and realized that tears were pricking her eyes. Sitting up, she motioned for her sons to lean in, "All right, say good-bye to Will and Devic just in case we don't see them again..."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Why not?"

Phi shook her head, "It's a long story..."

Luke continued to stare up at her questioningly but Devic(y) was all ready off, clamoring over to where Will was. Shyly, the boy reached out and wrapped his arms quickly around the archer, giving him a quick hug. Will smiled softly as Luke got the idea and piled up besides his brother, wrapping his small arms around the younger knight. He leaned down and returned their hugs, than gave each boy a pat on the back, "Mind your mother and father now...I shall remember you both very dearly..." Devic(y) nodded and pulled away, leaving Luke clinging to the man still, small tears welling up in the six year olds eyes, who still was unable to understand a word the man was saying yet was refusing to say good-bye.

Devic(y) glanced around and then hesitantly made his way over to Devic(o) who looked surprised as the boy came closer. The knight cleared his throat and reached out his hand, which Devic(y) took and gave the boy a firm handshake, "Good-bye Devic, it was very...enlightening to know you..."

Devic(y) smiled softly then, without warning, threw himself at Devic(o) and wrapping his arms around his neck, "I'm gonna miss you..."

Devic(o) was stunned for a moment and sat, stiff, as he felt wet tears fall onto his shoulder, "Well, I...I will miss you too..." He relaxed a little and cautiously gave Devic(y) a small hug, "All right now...go wait with your mother..."

Devic(y) wiped his eyes, embarrassed, and went back to sitting in the middle of tent, watching as Luke bounced over and stood up to be able to wrap his arms around Devic's(o) neck and give him a quick hug before hurrying over and clamoring next to Devic(y).

It was Phi's turn. She moved towards Will on her hands and knees and gave him a hug, "It was a pleasure to get to know you...Thank you so much for helping to take care of my boys. I will miss you..."

Will smiled sadly, the expression looking strange on his usually happy face, "I have wondered all my life who you, Alex, and Tom were; the three who Devic here talked so much about and yet would tell me so little...Tell your brother that I said hello, and to you I say that it was quite an adventure knowing you and Alex, and that I will miss you dearly."

Phi nodded and then moved past Alex, who was keeping an eye on their sons, and kneeled in front of Devic(o). She grinned sadly, "Well Devic, I doubt this time we'll be coming back to Tortall..."

"I know it..." She sighed and he touched her shoulder gently, "I must tell you..." He looked down at the ground as if unsure how to continue, then glanced back up at her, "Well, you are familiar with the fact that when I was little, my house was destroyed in a fire...and in that fire my older sister was killed...I want to tell you before you leave that I have always considered you a replacement for that sister, as strange as that may sound. I shall miss you as I would miss a dear sister..."

Phi felt tears pricking her eyes again and moved in to give the knight a long hug, "You are a good person Devic...Smart, courageous, strong, and kind...you still have a long life ahead of you, I can feel it...But I want you to live it. Forget chasing Trycos and enjoy yourself...You're too young to be so serious..." He smiled weakly and she gave him another quick hug, then moved over to kneel in the center of the tent.

There was a pause of silence where Phi glanced back anxiously at Alex as if telling him to come next. He gave her a slight nod and she let out a breath of air.

"Well, are all the tender good-byes over and done with? I cannot stand such things, such a waste of time, especially when you are so unsure of the future...Now, Phiona, do you or do you not have something to say to me?"

Phi inhaled sharply, drowning her pride, then bowed down, touching her forehead to the bottom of the tent. She wanted to get this right the first time. "Please sir, I beg of you, send me and my children back to our home in our own world and time! It has been so long and we are weary and tired...I beseech you to find it in your mercy to send us back..." She let her voice trial off and held her breath. Hoping desperately that that pathetic statement would work, she kept her head on the ground and refused to let herself look up.

There was a silence that seemed to last an eternity before Trycos's voice sneered, "See, that was not so very difficult, was it...Very well, you have appealed to my softer side...You and your whelps may go." Phi bristled at what he called her children, but stayed silent, biting her lip so hard that it bleed.

Finally, she felt herself being tugged towards the opening of the tent by a strong wind. Grabbing one of her boys' hands in one of hers, she let the wind pull her outside. As the three of them tumbled down into the nothingness, Phi caught sight of Alex moving forward. Good, he would go next. The darkness grew thicker and thicker, the colors rushing by them as they fell. She heard Luke let out a small whimper and then nothing.

OoOoOoO

Alex watched in subdued horror as his family tumbled out of the tent and into the swirling vertex, his mind screaming that Trycos had lied and that he would never see any of them again. But he knew that if he wanted any chance at all to return home, he would have to keep his worried mind in check and stay silent.

Will moved towards him and gave him a fleeting hug, "As I said to Phi, it was an adventure..."

"It certainly was...I'll miss you...take care of Devic for us." Will grinned lightly and shook his hand.

Alex turned towards Devic and shook his hand as Devic offered it to him. Alex rested a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, as if examining him for one last time, "I still have trouble believing it; that that scrawny little outcast turned out to be the magnificent tactician that I see before me. You are the kind of person that thousands of boys and men would sell their souls to be back in my world...Take care of yourself..."

Devic nodded, touched by the words, and squeezed Alex's hand, "Remember me?"

Alex nodded, "Of course...And you'll remember us?"

"I would never allow myself to forget."

Alex smiled and Devic grinned at him, "Go catch up with Phiona, Devic, and Luke...You have some begging to do."

Alex gave Devic an exasperated look at the thought of pleading and Devic gave him an understanding look and released his hand.

Alex let out a sigh and walked slowly, like a condemned man, to the center of the tent. Knowing only too well that he would have to make an impressive act to be able to leave, he fell to his knees and bowed his forehead to the ground, just as Phi had done, "Lord Trycos, I beg of you to allow me to follow my wife and children back to my own world and my own time so that I may be with them and support them. Without them I am nothing, and once again I beg you, on my knees, to allow me passage back to my own world..." Grimacing inwardly, he lifted his head up and clutched his hands together in front of him, "Please, I beseech you sir..."

He closed his eyes, hoping that it would help him to keep his emotions tied down, and he heard Trycos's booming laugh echo through the emptiness again, "Is that the best you have to offer?"

Alex felt a stab of panic and touched his head to the ground again, "Yes sir..."

"After all the annoyance, all the snide remarks, that is the best you can manage to scrounge up..."

What if he didn't let him go? A second stab of panic was added to the first and Alex felt the blood drain from his face. He would never see Phi and their boys again! He felt his throat tighten an a choke escaped, "Please! Trycos! Let me follow them!"

He heard a sigh and then the wind picked up. Unsure of whether he had convinced the mage or not, Alex felt his body fight against the pull as he began to be drawn towards the edge of the tent, but it didn't help. He tumbled off the side and was plunged into the darkness, picking up speed as he plunged into the shadows, Will and Devic's worried faces watching helplessly as he disappeared into the nothingness.

OoOoOoO

"Phi..."

Phi blinked her eyes open, her vision swirling around, making her dizzy. She heard a voice calling to her...

"Phi..."

"Phi are you all right?"

Groaning, she struggled to lift herself up onto her elbows. She was lying on her back on something soft, and there was someone above her, staring down at her. She narrowed her eyes, willing her eyes to focus, and a hand reached down and softly pushed her back down onto the softness.

"Phi, do you know who I am?"

He narrowed her eyes again and murmured, "Not yet..."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Not yet..."

She heard the figure sigh, then sit down next to her and lean in closer, "Phi, it's me..."

Phi's eyes grew big and she smiled weakly, "Tom!" He bit his lip and threw his arms around her neck, and she returned to hug, nestling into his shoulder, "Thank God...That means that..."

"You're home little sister...I was so worried; you cannot possibly imagine! No contact, no feelings, no anything at such long intervals! I thought I would go mad! And I think I nearly did!"

Phi grinned weakly, "You're right, you suffered more than any of us..."

"Well if you had told me what you had been through!"

Suddenly, panic griped her and she squeezed Tom's shoulder, "Tom! What happened?! Where are the boys?"

He smiled gently, "The boys are in their room sleeping...As to what happened, I was sitting at the table eating breakfast when all of a sudden I felt this explosion in my mind and a loud crash coming from the boys' room, so I ran inside to see what had happened, and what do I find but you, Devic, and Luke sprawled, unconscious, on the floor between the beds. So, wondering what happened to Alex—"

Phi interrupted, "Alex! What happened, where is he?!"

He soothed her gently, "I was getting there...So, as I was saying...I wondered where Alex was, but while I was wondering, I moved each of the boys to their respective beds then a carried you to your bed, which is where you are...I had just gotten all three of you settled when there was another explosion, louder than the last one, more violent, but none the less distinctively the sound of a portal being opened, so I rushed in just in time to see Alex fall to the floor, much more roughly than I believe you three had. I don't know what happened over there, but I can only assume that you found Trycos and Alex wasn't on the best terms with Trycos when he sent him back, hence the harsh landing..."

"So where's Alex?"

Tom smiled, "Right beside you."

Phi frowned and turned her head for the first time and spotted Alex, completely out, lying on his stomach next to her. She smiled gently and ran her fingers down his arm and Tom stood up. She turned her head to look at him and he smiled jokingly at her, "If you're going to get all love-y and stuff, I'm out of here..."

He began to walk out of the room, then turned his head with his hand on the doorknob and asked, "So, when are you going to tell me everything that happened?"

"When I can focus my thoughts enough to do so..."

"All right...Get a good rest in...you look like you need it..."

Tom opened the door and Phi rolled over onto her side to face him, "Thanks Tom..."

He smiled, "No problem...Tell Alex I said hi when he wakes up..."

"Oh! That reminds me! Tom!"

He turned around again, "Yes?"

"William says hello..."

Tom nodded, smiling softly and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Phi rolled over again to face Alex and buried her face in her pillow, her mind drifting slowly back off to sleep.


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Well, you guessed it. My trilogy has finally come to an end. Now that it has, I'm not quite sure what to do with myself actually! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my stories as much as I have writing them, and believe me it was very entertaining for myself as well.

So, now that it's done, what do you think of it? What do you think I should do now? Does anyone have any suggestions for what I should do next in almost any genre? (I might not go for your idea, but it will definitely get me thinking on a story I could write next.) And I do want to write another story. Not only is it self-entertainment, but also I'm entertaining you guys and I'm also expanding my writing abilities. I love telling these stories, but I'm not sure which one I should do next...Any advice or requests will certainly be taken into consideration.

- the ever watchful ShadowPirate


End file.
